


Just Another Fairytale

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young prince who roamed the Forrest of Abattoir and a young maiden who lived by the Mystic Sea. The maiden felt the alone and useless while the prince longed for a connection to his mother. Just like any fairytale, the story of the prince and the maiden is one of true love, adventure and magic.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 189
Kudos: 185





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.
> 
> Here is the multi chapter story that is literally going to be nothing but fluff. I have some plot planned out but this really is going to be a rom-com fairytale type story that is going to be a mid-week pick me up. Chapter one really is just setting the scene though.
> 
> I will try and post every Wed. but if I miss a week, I'll let everyone on Tumblr know. Demonology is still my first priority and that comes first.
> 
> Also, these chapters are not as long as my typical chapters for my multi chap fics. These clock in around 11 pages so still a decent size. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fluff.

Once upon a time, the Kingdom of Orleans was reaching a new age and it’s security hung in the balance. The kingdom stood between the Northern Mountains of Rousseau and the Southern Mystic Sea. To the West was the bayou, a swampy grassland that typically held the poorest of the kingdom while in the East held the rich and thick forest of Abattoir. A village was located not far from the forest and it profited well due to a long dirt road that led to the royal castle. The foot traffic alone was enough to make the local tavern stay afloat. 

Parts of the forest even touched the grounds of the royal castle and the King often took the Prince on stag hunts when he was younger, at least until the Prince was old enough to go on a hunt on his own. Some say that the forest was haunted while others claim that an old witch lives deep within the forest’s thick trees and those who seek her out may become cursed, never to return from its depths. Yet, there is no denying that on an occasion, one can hear the terrifying howl from something deep within the hollow trees. 

As a young boy, Klaus always roamed the forest to his own delight, the concept of witches and ghosts never truly scaring him. There was little about the trees, darkness and overall magical appearance that terrified him. It made the best escape when he wanted to flee from his guards or his nanny when he was younger. It always ended the same though, his father, the King, would make his way deep into the woods to find his son, and his terrified friends to bring them back to the castle. He never grew too angry at Klaus for his love of the woods, for he knew that his son felt just at home within the trees as he did within the castle walls. The adventures of a young boy were important for the Prince to have if he was to one day become a king.

However, the Prince no longer was a young boy. In his place was a handsome young man with curly, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples that lit up his face when he smiled; a smile that was currently held in a state of shock. 

“I think it is time that you got married.” King Ansel spoke in a soft tone over the breakfast table. The white oak table held an assortment of meats, cheeses and fruits. Porcelain mugs that had steam coming off them as the coffee was poured into them by the passing servants. While coffee was considered a luxury to the lower classes, the King ensured that the castle was supplied when his only son started showing a preference for it at a young age. The Prince in question was looking at his father with wide blue eyes and a slack jaw. “You just turned twenty-two, and I won’t be around forever. We need to ensure that the Lune bloodline does not die out.”

“Marriage!” Niklaus, or affectionately known as Klaus by his father, stuttered in shock. In truth, Klaus knew that he would have to produce an heir, but marriage never really entered his mind. He knew that he would one day take the throne, but he imagined that it would be years off, as would fatherhood. “You never got married.”

“That is true, but do you want to go down the same path I did?” Ansel asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. The scandal of the young king’s affair with a married noblewoman was close to over two decades old but there those who still whispered about it from time to time. Ansel, who had only sat on the throne for no more than two years at the time, produced a child out of wedlock and named him his heir, all the while refusing to name the woman who bore his child, except to Klaus upon his eighteenth birthday. 

Klaus had always wondered why he did not have a mother. For his closest friends all had them and as a child, he would nag his father to tell him the story of her. Ansel refused for a long time and it wasn’t until Klaus was fifteen that he heard the story from a nobleman who made a passing joke, calling Klaus the bastard prince. The circumstances of his birth haunted Klaus for years until he was able to coax the true story from his father, and more importantly, a name. He never met his mother but from time to time, he would check the castle archives to see if a change was made in her life or if he gained another faceless sibling. 

“No. I suppose not.” Klaus replied, thinking of the motherless life he had led. Klaus had always itched to seek out the woman who birthed him and gave him up in order to return to her husband who was leaving for overseas when the affair began but decided not to dwell on the sad thought any longer. Klaus turned his focus back onto the prospect of marriage and a woman who would one day rule beside him. He supposed she would have to be something special and not one of the dainty women he saw frequent his father’s court. “Do I get a say in the matter or have you already arranged something?” 

“Klaus, do you honestly expect me to believe that you would go through with a wedding with a bride I chose?” Ansel asked, a laugh hidden behind his words, watching as the corner of his son’s mouth perked up. Klaus would fight tooth and nail not to marry someone he did not know, or worse, someone he did not like, and Ansel knew better than to just push some faceless bride upon his son. At the end of it all, the King wanted his son to be happy because he knew how lonely being on the throne could be. “Exactly. I have taken the liberty of sending out invitations to all the noble families in the land to accompany their eligible daughters to court for a few weeks. We will host a ball the night of their arrival and then a tourney a fortnight afterwards. Hopefully you can find a bride amongst them. If not, well, we will cross that bridge if we come to it.” 

“There will be no need to worry about that. Prince Niklaus will find his bride.” A soft voice came from the doorway of the hall and both Ansel and Klaus turned towards the intrusion. A woman no older than eighteen stood before them. Her skin was the color of chocolate and her soft brown hair hung around her shoulders in waives. She wore a long sage green gown that had beige trimming around the sleeves, the bateau neckline and at the skirt of the dress. “Pardon the interruption Your Highness, but my grandmother wanted to ensure you took your morning herbs.”

“Lady Bonnie! Please come join us.” Ansel waved his hand towards an empty seat and wore a warm smile. Bonnie had been living in the castle since she was born, an event that Klaus remembered vividly due to Bonnie being the granddaughter to the King’s personal mage. She made her way towards the table and handed the King a satchel full of herbs that Ansel liked to drink in his morning tea. “And yes, I will take the herbs. The last thing I need is for an angry Sheila on my tail.” 

“You know how stubborn my grandmother can be.” Ansel laughed at the truth. Sheila cared not that Ansel was the King, only that he headed her warnings and did as he was told when it came to his health. “And I thank you for your offer, but Lucian and Enzo are on their way to steal the Prince for the day and I’d much rather be elsewhere when Enzo decides to make his arrival.” Bonnie replied and Ansel let out a booming laugh, enjoying the knowledge of Enzo’s failed pursuits. 

“Wait!” Klaus called as Bonnie attempted to leave the room. The sound of boisterous laughter could be heard echoing down the hall. Neither Enzo nor Lucian understood the concept of subtly and if Klaus was honest with himself, when he was with them, neither did he. Their friendship was loud and borderline obnoxious. One was always trying to outdo the others, but it was done in good fun and it caused little harm to those around them. “What is she like? This mystery woman?” 

“Fearless.” Bonnie replied and quickly made her way towards the exit. Klaus sat down just gazing at Bonnie’s retreating back. He could not help but marvel on the woman Bonnie had seen in her vision, already fascinated at the concept of falling in love. The mage was typically tight lipped about her ability to see into the future but when she did speak of it, it was always important. Klaus turned to his father who was watching him curiously but said nothing, only wearing an amused grin on his lips. 

“Before your friends pull you away, you should know that I sent out the invitations and the families should be arriving after the next full moon.” Ansel gave Klaus a significant glance and the Prince understood the necessity of it. The full moon was three weeks away and it was plenty of time for them to prepare for their arrival. “Once the tourney is complete, we will offer a few families an invitation to remain at court for a longer period of time if needed. A few months or so. Hopefully by the end of the tourney, you have found your bride.”

“Why the rush? Is there not plenty of time for me to find a wife?” Klaus asked and he saw Ansel’s lips falter ever so slightly but the smile perked up after a second. Klaus’s stomach dropped at the look on his father’s face, wondering what could be behind Ansel’s actions. His father was a man who always had a plan and thought of all angles. If the King wanted the Prince to marry, there must be a reason behind it.

“Is it wrong for a father to want to see his son happy?” Before Klaus could answer, the door to the hall burst open and two men in their early twenties burst through the door to the private dining chambers of the royal family. 

“Klaus! Come on! We were promised a hunt!” Lucian exclaimed loudly but then paused when he noticed that Klaus was not alone. Neither one of them appeared embarrassed or ashamed by the interruption, for it was not the first time it had happened, and they knew that the King was not going to cross with them. Lucian and Enzo came from old families who served on Ansel’s council over the years and the young men had been friends with Klaus since they were boys. Interrupting breakfast was not at all the worst thing Ansel had caught the young men up to in their adventures. “I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty. We had thought breakfast would be concluded by now.” 

“Yes, yes. It is. Go on. Enjoy the hunt. Kill a stag for me.” Ansel told them as he waived a cloth napkin at him. Klaus pushed the chair back and joined his friends while giving his father a joyful smile over his shoulder. Ansel watched as his son went off with his friends and listened to the laughter that echoed off the walls. It was seeing Klaus’s happiness that drove Ansel to send out the invitations, because the last thing he wanted was for his son to one day end up alone. 

“My apologies, my Prince, we thought your royal arse would be done eating by this point in the day.” Enzo drawled out with a witty smirk. Klaus rolled his eyes and shoved his friend’s shoulder lightly as they made their way down the hall. “If we would have known you were going to take this long, I would have searched out the lovely Bonnie’s company.” 

“She would have seen you coming Enzo and fled the other way.” Lucian replied mockingly and Klaus could not help but agree. Bonnie knew Enzo fancied her and made it quite clear that she was less than interested. However, Enzo was nothing if not persistent and was convinced that Bonnie would one day fall in love with him. Seeing that Bonnie could actually see into the future, Klaus was willing to bet that it was not likely to happen. “Come on Enzo, move on and find a more willing woman to woo.”

“What were you and the King discussing so intently that it made you late for our hunt?” Enzo asked, glaring at Lucian for daring to suggest that he abandon Bonnie and move on. The three men reached the front doors of the castle and stepped out into the courtyard, the warm summer sun beating down upon them. 

“Oh, nothing of importance. Just my impending marriage.” Klaus told them in a nonchalant manner that sounded as though he was discussing the weather and not a life changing event. Both Lucian and Enzo stopped in their tracks, their heels digging into the dirt of the courtyard. Both of their eyes were wide and shocked while Klaus just gave them a dimpled smirk, enjoying their shocked faces.

“Married!? To who?!” Lucian sputtered out. The mere concept of marriage was ludicrous to Lucian and a fact that was well known to both Enzo and Klaus. While Enzo would like nothing more than to make Bonnie his bride, Lucian enjoyed the bachelor lifestyle a bit too much for his friends’ tastes. While Klaus never really considered marriage previously, he was not exactly opposed to the idea. 

“I don’t know.” Klaus shrugged and enjoyed seeing his friend’s confusion grow. A servant slowly was bringing three horses towards the men, preparing them for their hunt while another was getting ready to saddle their swords and bows onto the sides of said horses. “Father has sent invitations to the noble families of the land and requested they bring their eligible daughters to court for a time. There will be a ball and other festivities all occastrated in order for me to choose a bride and future queen.” 

“And you’re perfectly okay with this?” Lucian asked as though Klaus had gone mad. “Shouldn’t you be screaming from the rooftops about how much you do not want this! Marrying a complete stranger! That is insane! I think your father has completely lost his marbles. If mine _ever_ tried to make me marry someone who was a complete stranger, I would refuse!” 

“Of course you would.” Enzo muttered, rolling his eyes. “And lose the dukedom in the process.”

“I will admit that I was less than, enthused, when he first proposed the idea however, Bonnie stated that everything would work out for the best.” At the mention of Bonnie’s name Enzo’s ears perked up in interest and Klaus could see that he no longer cared about Klaus’s impending nuptials. “She had a vision about the woman I will choose. She said she is fearless.”

“Wait? Bonnie had a vision?” Enzo asked, a smile creeping onto his lips and admiration sparked in his eyes. “That is my girl.” 

“Ugh.” Lucian moaned as he looked between the two of them. Enzo always appeared to be lost in his own admiration when Bonnie’s name was merely mentioned and neither man could pull him from his trance when she stepped into the room. Klaus on the other hand, wore a small smile that made the dimples on his cheeks appear. His eyes had grown soft and appeared curious as to who this mystery woman in Bonnie’s vision could be. While he would never admit it aloud to his friend, Klaus was nothing if not a hopeless romantic. “Look at the two of you lovesick fools. At least Enzo has a face to put with his lady love. You, dear sir, are daydreaming about nothing more than a phantom.”

“Hold your tongue!” Klaus snapped at his friend, doing his best to appear serious. All three of them knew Klaus and knew what he was really like when he was angry or annoyed; throwing a royal tantrum could be considered an understatement. Yet, his playful eyes and happy grin lacked all traces of anger or hurt. Instead, his sky blue eyes were filled with nothing more than mischief. “That phantom you speak of is your future Queen!” 

One hundred miles away, staring deeply into the Mystic Sea was the lady phantom in question. Lady Caroline of the Forbes Estate watched the waves roll onto the shore from where she sat on the sand, lost in thought about the never ending mundane routine of her life. She had thought for a moment that everything was going to change. That she finally had found a way to leave behind the dull existence she had been born into. While Caroline loved her place in life, for she was not naive enough to ignore the reality that it could have been much worse, she wanted something far more than to be the daughter of some nobleman. 

Caroline wanted passion, love and adventure. When she was a young girl, she had always dreamed of becoming a pirate and sailing away from her family home and living a life of adventure on the Mystic Sea. However, as she neared her eighteenth birthday, Caroline knew that her only logical way out of life was marriage, for her parents were not about to send her off on adventures when she was still just a maiden and neither one of them were going to accompany her. Of course, her husband would have to be very lenient and willing to give her the freedoms she desired.

And she had thought she found that in Sir Tyler Lockwood. Out of all the promises he had made her, the broken ones of great adventure and travel hurt the most. It wasn’t that Caroline could claim to be in love with him, for that was not the case, it was the freedom that slipped through her fingers she mourned the most. 

“Caroline!” The woman in question turned her head and saw her closest friend making her way down the stone stairway onto the beach. Elena was the eldest child and only daughter of Lord and Lady Gilbert. Upon their deaths, her younger brother Jeremy had taken over the family title but it was Elena who was the most loved in their village. Elena was everything that a lady should be. She was beautiful, kind, gracious and had a heart of gold. Everyone loved Elena. If she was not Caroline’s best friend, Caroline had no problem admitting that there was a chance she would despise Elena out of pure envy. 

“Elena! What are you doing here?” Caroline asked, standing from her spot on the sand. She brushed the sand from her light blue dress. The dress she wore was simple and nothing special but it was comfortable. Caroline was expecting no visitors and there was not a person that she was destined to impress. “Did my mother inform you that I was here?”

“She did.” Elena was bursting with news and for a moment, Caroline was taken aback by such excitement shining from her friend, her long brown hair swaying in the seabreeze. Elena was typically such a calm person that Caroline wondered what could possibly have gotten her so excited. Elena appeared to be seconds away from jumping up and down while clapping her hands in merriment. “She also told me that you received an invitation much like I have.” 

“Invitation?” Elena whipped out a piece of parchment from her burgundy gown and all but thrusted it at Caroline. Caroline took the parchment from her and looked over the words that were inked onto the page. The fairer of the two sucked in a breath, her wide blue eyes absorbing the information that was presented to her. “Oh, my.”

**_A Royal Proclamation!_ **

_His Majesty, King Ansel the III cordially invites you to attend a royal ball on the fifth day of May. Please escorte your eligible sons and daughters to the Royal Castle for an evening of festivities and merrimaking._

_In the fortnight following the ball, a week long tourney will be held for the bravest knights to compete against one another._

_Signed_

**_King Ansel the III_ **

“Aunt Jenna told me rumor has it that Prince Niklaus is searching for a bride.” Elena pronounced in a way that made Caroline smile sweetly at her friend. “The Salvatore brothers got an invitation too and will be attending but seeing that neither one of them is an eligible daughter, I do not foresee them staying past the ball. Isn’t this exciting! It will be such fun to attend the ball.”

“Of course! It will be an adventure.” Caroline felt the butterflies tingle in the pit of her stomach. She had never been away from their small section of the kingdom. Her father traveled often for work and she had begged multiple times to be taken along on his trips but he always refused. However, her parents couldn’t refuse a royal decree. “Do you think the rumor is true about the Prince wanting to find a wife?” 

“I’m not sure.” Elena smiled, her eyes shining brightly. Caroline knew her friend well enough to see the daydreams of becoming a princess flash before her eyes; a daydream Caroline had confessed she had as well. However, Caroline also knew that her friend’s heart was already torn in two; being pulled in two separate directions by the Salvatore brothers. Of course, it would not surprise Caroline in the slightest to learn that the prince would fall madly in love with Elena, for men typically did. “But maybe he will fall in love with you and you can make me your lady in waiting.”

“He is more likely to fall in love with you than me.”

“Well that is a pity for him then because my heart is already occupied.” Elena replied and Caroline could see the merriment falter in her eyes. Caroline reached out and took her friends hand into hers, giving it a small squeeze. While many women would enjoy having two handsome brothers fight over their affections, Elena hated the conflict that transpired between them, if only Elena knew where her heart lay, it could possibly make choosing which brother easier. 

“Or maybe the prince will sweep you off your feet and you will be unable to remember who Damon and Stefan Salvatore are.” Caroline chuckled, hoping to see the smile on Elena’s lips turn upright. In the back of her mind, Caroline wondered what it would be like if the prince did fall in love with her but tossed it away. No one looked at Caroline twice whenever Elena was around. 

“Maybe.” Elena looped her arm through Caroline’s arms and the two maidens began walking along the seashore, back towards the castle estate that Caroline called home. The Forbes Estate was a giant castle made of tan stone that overlooked the crashing Mystic Sea. It was massive and Caroline knew every inch of the castle, for she was an adventurous child and she spent the majority of her days fleeing from her instructors to find secret passages within the castle. To this day, Caroline was unsure if she had found them all. 

They made their way up the steps made from seasalt and rocks, heading towards the castle; chatting about what life would be like during their few weeks at court. Once they reached the grand entrance to the castle, a massive entrance with double wooden doors with black iron rods bent into an intricate design across the cherry wood. There was an iron gate that was lifted up into the stone archway above the door, just waiting for it to be dropped. An elegant carriage with burgundy timings was waiting just outside the castle doors, the Gilbert crest etched onto the side. 

Elena hugged Caroline tightly and ran towards the carriage, stating something along the lines that her Aunt Jenna had invited the Salvatore brothers to dine with them that night and she needed to get back to her own home. Caroline watched as the carriage pulled away before making her way through the castle door and into the courtyard. The courtyard was in full bloom. A fountain was in the center of the courtyard and she could see dozens of carriages holding several various fruits, vegetables and other items that are being delivered to the kitchens. Caroline passed a few servants on her way inside, giving them all a polite wave as she passed. 

The inside of the castle was massive. The entire southern wall in the grande hall was made of nothing but windows in order for the castle occupants to gaze out over the Mystic Sea. She gave one last look toward the ocean, giving it a rueful smile, and headed up the long spiral staircase that would lead to the tower used for her bedchamber. 

The bedchamber was round and there were a set of glass doors that lead out onto a balcony that overlooked the whole village. She could see the Gilbert Estate in the distance, knowing that it was at least an hour carriage ride between the two. 

When Caroline reached her bedchamber, she was surprised to find that she was not alone. Her mother, Lady Elizabeth Forbes, and her maid were going through Caroline’s wardrobe, slowly packing it away. Caroline was taken aback. She had not actively spoken to her mother in days, despite the fact that they lived in the same castle. There have been times when weeks have gone by and Caroline had not seen either one of her parents. This was mostly due to the fact that her parents hated being in the same room with one another unless company was there to dine with them. This left Caroline alone more often than not and to find her mother in her bedroom was jarring and unexpected.

“There you are! I was wondering when you would come back from the seashore.” Elizabeth replied in an off handed tone. She picked up a cream coloured gown and handed it to the maid to be folded. “I’m sure Elena found you. I’m ensuring that your trunk is packed and everything is ready to go. You and Matthew will be leaving in a week's time. It will roughly take two weeks to reach the King’s castle in Abattoir.” 

“Matthew?” 

“Yes. He has agreed to escort you to court. It will be good for him to spend some time there. Perhaps find a bride. He has been busy shadowing your father and learning the estate he has not had the time to court anyone properly.” Elizabeth mentioned, not even sparing her daughter a glance. Matthew Donovan was Caroline’s cousin and heir to the family estate. He was the son of her father’s sister and therefore next in line due to her mother never producing a male heir. “I’m sure it will be nice for you to get away from the castle as well for a few weeks, as well.” 

“You and Father are not coming? I thought that the invitation was for the whole family.” Caroline asked. While she did not have much time to dwell on the invitation, she had assumed that at least one of her parents would be going to court with her; not her cousin. 

“The steward informed me that your father cannot afford to be away from the estate at this time and I am to attend the auction over at the Fell Cathedral next week. I organized it so I cannot miss it. Matthew will ensure that you arrive safely and once the tourney is over, the two of you will be home before you know it.”

“Unless the prince falls in love with me and then maybe I’ll never return home.” Caroline replied in a bitter tone. There was a part of her that wished for her to find a way never to return. It was not the fact that she hated her home, she just hated the loneliness that accompanied it. She hated the never ending disappointment that she was not the promised son conceived before her parents marriage turned hostile. 

“Perhaps.” Elizabeth laughed, brushing off her daughter’s tone. “Although, I would not be surprised if he makes an offer for Elena. She is everything that a lady should be. It is no surprise that both the Salvatore boys are in love with her and even Matthew had feelings for her at one point. I think a prince would do nicely for her. She would make such a lovely queen one day.”

“Elena.” Caroline stated in a soft tone, feeling as though her own mother had slapped her in the face. It was a comparison she had grown accustomed to for the majority of her life. Always living in Elena’s shadow, the beautiful maiden who could do no wrong. “Of course. It is only natural that the Prince would fall in love with her. How silly of me to think that the Prince would ever consider me worthy enough to be his bride.”

“If only we were so lucky.” Elizabeth stated but by her tone Caroline could tell that her mother was not really listening. “The two of you being so close, if Elena becomes a princess, perhaps she would make you her lady in waiting. It would be such a wonderful opportunity for you!” Elizabeth beamed, looking at her daughter for the first time since Caroline entered the room. Caroline searched her mother’s pale grey eyes and wondered if there was a moment that she had ever actually been proud of her. 

“Maybe.” 

“Well, I believe most of your dresses have been packed. Just go through and double check. I’ll send my maid to the steward to see if your father would mind lending you some extra pocket money for your time in court. Maybe you could have a dress or two made while you’re there.” Elizabeth walked over to Caroline and kissed her on the forehead, the first physical contact she received from her mother in weeks. “If I do not see you before you leave, I want you to have a wonderful time. Alright dear?” 

Caroline nodded, forcing a smile onto her face and watched as her mother swept out the door; leaving the entirety of Caroline’s wardrobe tossed around the room. She scowled at the mess and the look on her face sent the maid scrambling to pack up the dresses. Caroline turned and flopped down onto the bed in a very unlady like manner, watching as the maid finished packing her dresses. Caroline knew that the moment the door shut behind the maid, she was going to take every dress from that trunk and repack it, because she could already tell that the maid was not doing it in the specific manner that Caroline liked. 

The maid scurried off through the bedchamber door, leaving Caroline to her own thoughts. It was obvious that she was in a bitter mood and the maid did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Caroline was not one to throw a tantrum or be rude to those in her family’s employ, but she knew that there were times that if she was in a bad mood, her tone would grow snippy and the words that tumbled out of her mouth were less than kind. The servants never held it against her, for they were the only ones who truly saw the loneliness that plagued her.

She walked around the four-poster bed and knelt down in front of the wooden trunk then rested on the foot of her bed. Slowly, Caroline began pulling each dress from the trunk, pressing the creases out of them and refolding them to fit back into their proper place. She focused deeply on her task, refusing to allow her thoughts to run away with her because if she did, Caroline did not know how she would handle replaying her mother’s words over and over again. 

All she wanted was for someone, anyone, to look at her as though she was worth something more than a consolation prize for being the second best at everything. 

  
  



	2. A Knight in Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this A/N in the first chapter but I forgot.
> 
> There is going to be NOTHING historically accurate about this story. Not a single thing. Please don't come at me for that!

The tavern on the main road that led towards the royal castle sat in the bright late afternoon sun. It was at least a three hour ride up the dirt road to reach the castle gates and with the setting sun, not many travelers were willing to make the ride, especially with the numerous ladies that were making their way to the castle to attend the royal ball that was to be held the following day. 

The castle had been a flurry of activity since the King’s announcement of the ball and tourney that Klaus felt as though he did not have a moment to sit down. Both Enzo and Lucian enjoyed watching Klaus scramble during the preparations of the ball. During his downtown, he joined Enzo in chasing Bonnie, but for entirely different reasons. Lucian just followed along with a scowl on his face and some witty retort about the two of them. 

Klaus wanted to know anything Bonnie would tell him about his mystery bride. However, the mage was tight lipped and refused to let anymore on. Beyond the fact that whomever she was fearless and could hold her own, Klaus only knew that he would meet her at some point during the festivities his father was throwing. Knowing that he was going to fall in love with this maiden only drove Klaus to ensure that the entire event went off without a hitch; because if there was one thing Klaus knew, it was that the magic Bonnie practiced was absolute. 

The castle was decorated to perfection. The diamond chandeliers were polished and shined when the light hit them. The marble floors were scrubbed to the point that there was not a trace of dirt. All of the dozens upon dozens of bedchambers had been cleaned and freshened in order to allow the guests to have a comfortable place to sleep during their stay. Strands of ivy were hung in the ballroom and the windows opened to allow the beauty of the Abattoir forest to be seen when gazing out into the night. Candles were set up to create an illuminating glow in the castle when the sun set, creating an almost magical ambiance that Klaus was sure to impress his future bride.

This was to be her home and he wanted nothing more than for her to feel welcome in such a place.

“I’m surprised you could tear yourself away from the preparations long enough to spend some time with your friends. Is this what marriage will do to you? Soon enough you will have to ask permission from her to even associate with us peasants.” Lucian muttered as they tied their horses to a post just outside the tavern. Lucian had found both Enzo and Klaus pestering Bonnie to no end and decided that they needed to have some time away from the castle and away from the preparations of the ball. For the first time in their entire lives, Bonnie seemed grateful for Lucian’s assistance. 

“You do realize that he will be King one day and won’t have to answer to anyone, right? Even his wife.” Enzo butted in, giving Lucian a look of annoyance. He was not pleased to be torn away from Bonnie’s company and made a fuss when Lucian told them of his plans to go to the local tavern and burn off some steam before his friend is condemned to the confines of matrimony. 

“And you wonder why Bonnie wants nothing to do with you?” Lucian muttered, looking at Enzo as though he had lost his mind. “If you honestly think that Bonnie would be perfectly okay with you just doing as you please, not consulting her, then you’re no more ready to get married than I am.” 

“That is not what I meant!”

“Certainly sounded like it.” Lucian snapped back and Klaus rolled his eyes. He stepped past his two friends and headed towards the front of the tavern door, stepping inside. The scent of ale, spices and mildew reached him. His eyes glanced around at the faces, searching for any familiar ones. While his outfit, typical leather pants and a light green tunic with a hood over his head, Klaus worried that he would be recognized. It would not be the first time the three of them left the castle and ventured out into the village. During those times, Klaus always tried to dress in an inconspicuous manner, not wanting to draw attention to himself; especially since he was the prince. 

“Will the two of you stop bickering like an old married couple?” Klaus hissed under his breath as Lucian and Enzo brought up the rear. The three men slowly made their way into the tavern and sat at a table in the back corner. A barmaid with curly black hair, a handsome bosom and flirty eyes approached them, eying each of them as though she was disconcerting their wealth.

“What can I get for you handsome boys?” The barmaid replied, flashing her eyes in a seductive manner, clearly hoping to earn a little bit more than tips that night. Klaus was sure she would find a willing partner, especially with the increased foot traffic but it was not going to be him. Enzo was too enamored with Bonnie to consider it but Lucian’s eyes trailed over the woman and Klaus wondered if it would just be Enzo and himself who would be riding back to the castle that night. Klaus, as usual, leaned back into the chair, hoping that the cover of shadows obscured his face well enough that she would not see it. Being a local, there was a chance she would recognize him.

“Three rounds of ale in exchange for a name?” Lucian purred and the barmaid’s eyes flashed as though she had found her friend for the night. Klaus shook his head. At least they would have good service if anything. Enzo groaned and rubbed his temples, knowing that they would have to hear about Lucian’s conquest come morning. 

“Greta. And coming right up.” Greta tossed Lucian a smile before making her way through the tavern. 

“Three seconds inside and you’re already choosing a bed partner for the night?” Enzo muttered to Lucian who rolled his eyes. Klaus tuned the pair of them out, not caring about either one of their bed habits, or who frequented them. While Klaus was not innocent in that matter, he had been far more careful than the pair of them. The last thing he wanted was a child born out of wedlock and forced to make them his heir. Having been a bastard child himself and a prince, it set a new precedent for generations down the line. 

Klaus’s eyes moved over the tavern and he saw some familiar faces. Some were merchants that had come to town in order to trade from other kingdoms or to bring resources either from another part of Orleans or to trade goods to take back with them. Other faces were members of the court who frequented the castle often. Then there were the faces that were completely foreign to him. He assumed that many of these people had traveled long and far to attend the ball and most likely making a pit stop for food before finishing the three hour journey to the castle. 

The energy in the tavern was tame but Klaus knew that once the ale started flowing, that inhibitions would be lessened and morals would slowly go out the window. Klaus saw several young women who clearly came from noble families and he could only hope that their chaperones knew enough of the world to have them taken to the castle before a man decided they should no longer be maidens. 

Klaus’s gaze landed on a large, round table off to the left side of the tavern. It seemed to hold a larger party than the rest of the tavern. There were eight people at the table and Klaus could tell that they were well off and possibly of noble blood. There was a middle aged man who appeared to be around his father’s age and by how the woman with light red hair was clinging to his arm, Klaus assumed that she was his wife. There were four younger gentlemen surrounding the table and one of them appeared to just be barely in his teenage years, despite his height. He had dark hair, a lanky body and pale skin. He looked towards the older gentleman as though asking for guidance and Klaus assumed that it was either his father or some male relative. 

The three other gentlemen were clearly well into their twenties, close in age with himself. One had jet black hair and was in quiet conversation with a man who had faier coloring. The resemblances between the two lead Klaus to believe that they were at least cousins if not brothers. The final man looked nothing like the men in the rest of the party with his light blonde hair, wide smile and boisterous laughter that Klaus could hear across the tavern. 

Yet, it was the two women who were situated between the men in a way that clearly told Klaus that they were maidens and possibly in the tavern before making their way up to the castle. The first was seated next to the teenaged boy and had long brown hair that was tied back into a braid, a kind face and gentle manners. She was in a purple dress that seemed wrinkled but still made of fine fabric. She leaned over to the boy, whispered something before placing her hand on his forearm as though she was soothing him. 

_ Siblings.  _ Klaus thought as he gazed at the two of them. However, his eyes were quickly drawn to the second woman whose lips were moving quickly as though she was responding to whatever it was the young boy was worried about. The fair haired man on the woman’s right laughed loudly again, amused by whatever it was she had to say. Klaus took in her appearance. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a sensible bun at the base of her neck. She was wearing a blush gown that had a brown leather outer corset that was tied around her waist. The sleeves were long but not loose like the other woman’s dress. Her face was clean but flushed, probably from the ale or wine that was in the goblet that was sitting in front of her. 

The blonde man, who Klaus realized they shared a resemblance, leaned toward the young teenaged boy and said something. The blonde woman laughed out loud, a perly laughter that made candles in the tavern flicker a tiny bit brighter. Several heads turned towards her and Klaus could not help but notice how their eyes lingered over her. It was not her laughter they were noticing and a moment of dread filled Klaus. 

The woman leaned towards the man who Klaus assumed was some relative and whispered something. He nodded, she stood from her chair and slowly made her way around the table. She headed towards the exit and Klaus watched as one of the men at a table adjacent to the party tapped his comrade on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear. The man downed his ale quickly and stood, swaying ever so slightly. It was clear to Klaus that the man had much to drink that night and that his intentions were less than pure. The man stumbled towards the exit and Klaus found himself standing with every intent to follow.

“Where are you going?” Enzo asked, clearly not having witnessed what he had. Klaus glanced around the tavern and not a single person seemed to have noticed the man follow the maiden out, even the members of her own party. The young woman was innocent and Klaus was not about to let her come in harm's way simply because no one seemed to be paying attention to their surroundings. 

“I’ll be right back.” Before Enzo or Lucian could comment, Klaus was walking out the door and into the sunlight. He turned towards the wooden fences where the majority of the horses were tied up. When they had rode up to the tavern, Klaus had seen a few carriages parked off to the side and he assumed that would be where the young noble woman would have been headed; possibly to retrieve some item or something. Klaus’s pace quickened and he searched through the horses until he heard the voice of a very unamused woman. 

“Do you lack intelligence or are hard of hearing? I already told you that I am not interested in your company and beg you to leave me be.” The blonde woman and the drunkard from the tavern came into view. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed. Her lips curled in a scowl and she glanced over the drunkard as though she was judging him for an execution. Her posture was stiff and ridged, as though she was about to go on attack. 

“Come now! Don’t be that way.” The drunkard slurred, taking a step towards her. The woman braced herself, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her and was unwilling to back down. “You’re a tasty little thing and I think the two of us could have some fun. No one would have to know! Just you and me. A few moments of pleasure and then we will go our separate ways. It will be our little secret.”

The man reached out and grabbed her elbow. He spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest and Klaus moved to intervene; however his chivalry appeared to be unnecessary. The woman’s elbow whipped up quickly and smashed into the man’s nose, a deafening crack sounded through the air. She turned around quickly and kneed him in the groin while his hands were clutching his now bloody nose. The woman reached down and pulled the sword from the man’s belt just before kicking him to the ground. Realizing that this woman needed no help from him, Klaus just crossed his arms and leaned against the carriage that was parked beside him with great intent on enjoying the show. 

“You bitch!” The drunkard spit out, blood from his nose coating the dirt on the ground. The woman’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight while her eyes rolled at the insult. “Give me my sword back and I’ll teach you a lesson on obeying your betters!” 

“Seriously? Do you honestly believe that in the state you’re in that you can possibly teach me anything? Just by the look of you I can tell you spend more time in that tavern than you do earning an honest day's work.” She snapped and looked at the sword. “And secondly, you call this a sword. I spent the majority of my childhood in my father’s armory learning to defend myself by a swordmaster and I can tell that you need to find a new blacksmith.” 

“You little-”

“Now is that anyway to treat a lady?” Klaus asked and both the woman and the man turned to look at him. The woman cocked her eyebrow at him in question, appearing to be amused at the sight of him. The drunkard however, seemed to be irritated at the interruption and was beginning to realize that his moments of fun were clearly not going to happen. “I believe that she wants nothing to do with you and yet here you are, ignoring her desires.”

“Fuck off.” 

“I’d really rather not.” Klaus replied and pulled down his hood. The drunkard's eyes went wide and he stuttered. He recognized Klaus, realizing that he was the prince and yet the woman’s expression did not change. She most definitely was not from this part of the kingdom and did not know what he looked like. That made Klaus smile and knew that her first impression of him would not be clouded by the fact that he was a prince. “Now. I believe that you owe the woman an apology.”

“Me! Look at me! She broke my nose!” The woman snorted and rolled her eyes. Klaus’s gaze did not waver from the drunkard but instead just gave him a penetrating glare, shocked at the man’s bravery. He clearly knew that he was the prince but perhaps it was the ale that was making him act foolishly. The look upon Klaus’s face clearly made him realize his error. “My apologies miss. If I can have my sword back, I’ll leave you in peace.”

“Hmm, how about no?” The woman turned on her feet, sword in hand and walked over to the edge of the trees. She brought the sword up to her chest, curled her arms and flung the sword far into the forest. The strength of her throw impressed Klaus, but then watching her defend herself and take down a man already impressed him. Klaus wondered if there was anything she could do that he wouldn’t admire her for. “Go play fetch.” 

The drunkard scrambled to his feet and slowly made his way towards the trees, his hand still clutching his bloody nose. Both Klaus and the woman watched him slink off into the woods, knowing that it would take him a moment to find his sword before returning. Klaus had no intention of being there when he came back and he most certainly would not allow her to be alone with him again. 

“Thank you for your kindness but I have the situation well in hand.” She told him and her voice held a softness that it lacked before. Klaus noticed how her shoulders relaxed slightly but her back was still straight and he remembered that she was still a stranger to him. He found that he wanted to know her better. “By the time he returns from the forest my party will be out of the tavern and we will be well on our way towards the castle.” 

“The pleasure was all mine. What kind of gentleman would I be if I left a woman in harm's way?” Klaus replied and saw the slight flush swell up her cheeks. He took another good look at her, her face easier to see than in the tavern and he could not deny how beautiful she was. Her skin was pale and she had a pair of blue eyes that were very bright. Her lips were full and glossy, holding a small smile that lit up her face. Her face was angular with a small button nose and full cheeks that grew wide with her smile. She was tall, coming to about his shoulder and by the shape of her dress, she appeared to be in good health. 

“Well thank you. It is good to know that not every male thinks with their nether reasons.” The words slipped past her lips with such a sweet smile that Klaus knew if he was holding a drink, he would have spit it out. He could not help the laugh that escaped him and found that not only was brave but she had a sense of humor as well. “And here my cousin Matthew was exclaiming that chivalry was dead the entire length of our trip.” 

“Well it is my pleasure to prove him wrong.”

“May I have a name to go with my would-be-savor?” The woman’s head tilted in question, confirming Klaus’s theory that she had no prior knowledge to whom he was. She was not trying to impress him due to his status or the fact that it was well known that the ball was a way for the prince to try and find a bride. She was genuinely curious as to the man who had intended to save her was. 

“You can call me Klaus.” He introduced himself and gave her a small bow, which caused her to let out a chuckle. Her posture seemed even more relaxed and Klaus found that her laugh was the most enchanting thing he had heard in a long while. He wanted to know her more and hear that laugh again. “May I ask for the same courtesy in return?”

Before she could reply, the sound of excited voices could be heard leaving the tavern. Klaus turned to look over his shoulder and saw the party that she had been sitting with was leaving, and the woman with the light red hair appeared to be held up by the man Klaus assumed was her husband. The other woman with the brown hair looped her arm through the woman’s and gave her a found smile before turning to look in their direction.

“Caroline!” The young woman called out and Klaus could see the curiosity on her face as she looked at the two of them. The blonde haired man looked as though he was about to make beeline for the woman,  _ Caroline,  _ but she held up her hand, stopping the man from coming closer. 

“Well, it looks like my friend has given away my identity.” Caroline told him with a coy smile and Klaus found that her name suited her perfectly. “But if you would excuse me, it appears that my party is ready to depart and I hear that it is a long ride up to the castle. We all want to be well rested for the ball tomorrow.” 

“Ah yes! I heard there was a ball occurring at the castle.” Klaus replied, thoughts rolling in his mind at the possibilities of seeing her again. He knew by the state of her dress that she was a noble woman and by her own words her father had his own armory so that clearly made her a wealthy one. It was obvious that she would be attending the ball the following evening and Klaus was already making plans to speak with her again. “I will be attending as well. May I take this opportunity to request a dance.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Caroline nodded and Klaus smiled widely. He wanted to reach out and take her hand to place a kiss on the back of it but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was to offend her travel party, which in turn would not leave a lasting impression with her. Caroline studied him and while Klaus knew that he was dressed for riding and had no traces of the  _ Lune _ crest upon his person, the fabric his clothing was made of made him appear to be of nobility; and thus likely to be attending the ball. “I look forward to our dance.”

“As do I.” Klaus gave her a dimpled smile and put his hood back up around his head. He turned away from her and slipped past the horses, taking the long way around in order to avoid running into the party and having to introduce himself. He liked having the air of mystery surrounding him and wanted to see Caroline’s face the following evening when she learned he was the prince. He could only hope that her opinion did not change once she learned who he was. 

Klaus made it to the front door and looked over to where Caroline had been. He could not see her but did see the back of the teenaged boy who was in her party. He listened for a second and he could hear her laughter echoing through the air. Klaus smiled at the sound and made his way back into the tavern. He looked around to see that the tavern was growing more and more lively. Enzo was laughing, joking with another patron while Lucian had Greta pulled into his lap. Klaus shook his head and moved around the tables, sitting on the other side of Enzo. He pushed himself back into the corner, letting the darkness obscure his person while he grabbed the mug of ale that was waiting for him. He watched the scene in front of him but his mind was occupied by a lovely blonde maiden named Caroline. 

Outside the tavern, Caroline was fending off a few of her concerned party with annoyed exasperation. She had relayed the story of the drunkard to them and they all seemed concerned for her safety. It was only Matthew who seemed unconcerned and she knew it was because he had spent more time on the other end of her sword during the training sessions she had interrupted in their youth. Her cousin knew very well that she could handle herself. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Elena asked, touching her forearm. Elena would have screamed in terror if a man had accosted her when she was alone but then again, Elena was the perfect example of what a fine lady should be. Elena had never picked up a sword in her life, let alone learned how to wealed one. 

“I’m fine. Really.” Caroline told her patiently. Two weeks of travel was weighing on her and while she loved her friend, she was willing to have a comfortable bed to sleep in and not one from the many taverns and inns they had stayed in. Not only that, but she wanted the privacy of her own chamber again, something she was hoping to have once they reached the castle. “He did nothing to me and a nice nobleman stepped in when he realized that I did not want the attention of the other man.” 

“That was who you were speaking with?” Alaric asked, Elena’s uncle who was accompanying her to the castle. When Elena and Jeremy’s parents had passed, their aunt and Uncle moved into their estate due to Jeremy not being of age. Caroline nodded in confirmation and waved off his concern. 

“Don’t worry. He was nothing but kind. He mentioned that he would be at the ball tomorrow night and that we would most likely see each other there.” Caroline refrained from mentioning that he asked for a dance because she realized that she had not gotten his family name. She had no idea who he was really but she could tell by his clothes and his way of speaking that he was well educated and well off. “It was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Take her at her word Alaric. Caroline knows how to handle a sword.” Matthew chimed in and smiled at her. He could tell that she was getting annoyed at their constant questioning. While Caroline had no siblings, Matthew was the closest person she had to a brother. At one point she would have considered her cousin Victoria a sister but that had ended a few months back. “Trust me, she has beaten me a few times when we have spared.” 

“If you say so.” Alaric muttered, clearly displeased at the idea that Caroline had held a sword at some time in the recent past. Alaric was old fashioned and had a very specific view on what a woman’s place was in society. Learning to spar and swordplay were not one of them. Caroline could only hope that he would forget about the incident by the time the tourney was over and would not speak to her father. The last thing Carolie wanted was for her parents to learn what she got up to during their neglect. 

“As fascinating as this conversation is, Lady Caroline seems to be just fine. Can we be on our way please?” Damon interrupted, standing behind Alaric. Stefan elbowed his brother, not pleased with his clipt tone. Caroline was close to neither of the Salvatore brothers but if she had to pick between the two, it would be Stefan. At least he had manners where as Damon assumed the world revolved around him because he had inherited his father’s title of Duke when he passed.

While Caroline knew that Elena was broken up about having feelings for both Damon and Stefan, she secretly enjoyed watching Damon not get everything he wanted immediately. The brothers, while neither one enjoying the idea of the other being in love with Elena, they still were close. It was a strange dynamic that Caroline wanted no part of but was curious as to how it would end. 

“Yes. We have a long ride ahead of us and we should depart if we want to reach the castle before nightfall.” Alaric agreed, looking around him as though he was expecting the sun to set at that exact moment, ignoring the fact that the sun never set until late in the summer months. Elena looped her arms through Caroline’s arm and they walked towards their carriage. Stefan and Damon scrambled to help Elena into the carriage, an act that made Caroline roll her eyes. A dainty female could not possibly have the capability to crawl into a carriage on her own. 

While Caroline was perfectly capable of getting herself into the carriage, she did feel the sting that the moment Elena was situated inside of it, neither Damon or Stefan offered her assistance. Matthew and Jeremy were already saddling their horses and Alaric was busy holding up his wife who clearly had a bit too much to drink at dinner. Caroline climbed inside and watched as Alaric helped Jenna inside. Caroline heard Alaric speak to the driver they had hired to pull the carriage on their journey and felt the carriage shift as he climbed onto the front. 

A few minutes passed before the carriage lurched and they were off on the final leg of their journey. Caroline and Elena rested side by side watching as Jenna’s eyes drooped. It was not long before Jenna was snoring away on the other side of the carriage, giving the two young women some privacy. Elena quickly rounded on Caroline, wanting to know all that had occurred outside the tavern; knowing her friend well enough to know that she omitted some details. 

“The rogue!” Elena exclaimed when she told her exactly what the drunkard was after. Elena’s face grew hot at the mere mentions of something so unsavory but refused to dwell on it. She clapped happily when Caroline told her exactly what she had done to save herself. They both shot Jenna a look when an unladylike snore erupted, worried that she had awoken and overheard the conversation. “I always did admire you for being able to take care of yourself. I wish I was able to do such things. Imagine me, holding a sword?”

“Do not let your Aunt Jenna or Uncle Alaric hear you say such things! They would be scandalized!” Carolie told her and Elena only nodded in agreement. “And you never have to worry. Neither Stefan or Damon would ever let any harm come to you. Both willing and able to come to your rescue if needed.”

“That is true.” Elena replied, her tone going soft. “And what about the nobleman you were speaking with?” 

“He was very kind. He had every intent on intervening but when he realized that I was able to take care of myself, he let me do so.” Caroline gave a small smile at the thought of him. He was handsome, what with his sandy blonde hair and that one small curl that hung just into his blue eyes. His smile sent shivers down her spine and the dimples almost had her swooning; something she had never really experienced before. “He asked for a dance tomorrow night.”

“Really!!?” Elena exclaimed happily. Her brown eyes grew wide with excitement and if she could have squealed without drawing attention from the men on the horses outside, she would have. “Oh! This is so exciting! You already have a request for a dance! A dashing suitor willing to come to your rescue and then asks you to save him a dance at the ball. It is like a fairytale!” 

“There is no such thing as a fairytale and franky, I do not need a knight in shining armor to save me.” Caroline chuckled at her friend but secretly was excited at the prospect of dancing with him. She wondered who exactly Klaus was and where he was from. Was he Duke like Damon or maybe a second son? Did it matter? Caroline had a comfortable dowry and she was sure that she would make a match eventually; especially if Elena was otherwise occupied and not there to divert her suitors attention. 

While Klaus was handsome, it was the fact that he noticed her ability to care for herself and allowed her to do so. He did not step in and take over like Damon or Stefan would have; or even Tyler if he had been there. No. He saw something in her and it did not put him off. She would admit that she let her tongue lose and said a few things she would not have dared to say if she was thinking clearly. Her mother would be mortified if she knew Caroline alluded to the fortification between a man and a woman. Yet, it seemed to amuse Klaus and did not stop her from asking her to dance. 

Caroline knew that if she were to find the freedom she dreamed of, she would have to find a husband who did not mind a wife who was independent. Maybe Klaus  _ was  _ the knight in shining armor she was searching for after all? 

  
  



	3. The Night of the Ball part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, I cackled writing this chapter.
> 
> Literal Cackles.

The castle was illuminated with candles, decorations and the flicker of moonlight that descended upon the stone walls. The crescent moon hung among the stars and the playful laughter could be heard from the windows as the kingdoms eligible ladies all prepared for a night of merriment and excitement. Each filled with thoughts of the princes, dreaming of being the one he would choose as his bride. They all dreamed of meeting the prince, falling in love and becoming a princess but very few thought on what the prince would be like himself. They all assumed that he would be chivalrous and charming, as it was a crime for a prince not to be. Yet, there was one maiden who really had not really given the thought too much of a thought since the sun rose in the early morning sky. 

As Caroline stared at herself in the mirror and wondered if her appearance was good enough. Her dress was a deep ivy green with the hems braided with which fabric. The braided knots went around her waist and into a split down the front, showing a hint of the white fabric under the skirt. It was the finest dress she owned and one she only wore during special occasions. Her blonde hair was curled and falling down her back with an intracket braid wrapped around her head. 

While the rest of the castle was filled with excitement at meeting the prince, Caroline’s thoughts strayed to the nobleman she had met the night before. There was something in his smile that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She knew that she was guaranteed at least one dance that evening and she would be a liar if she claimed that she was not looking forward to it. The mere idea that there was a gentleman out there who wanted to dance with her, was exhilarating. She could only hope that he did not become distracted once he set eyes upon Elena.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder through the reflection and saw her friend being fussed over by her aunt. Elena’s gown was a shimmering dark blue that looked almost as though it was made of pure silk. The bodice was tight while it flowered out at her waist, showing more skin than Caroline’s dress. She could not help but compare the two and found her own appearance to be lacking compared to her friend. Elena’s hair was curled and done in an elaborate manner that made Caroline feel ever so inferior. 

Jenna was fussing with her niece’s gown, pushing ways for her to gain the prince’s attention. As Caroline stood alone, she wished that her own mother was with her in order to give her guidance instead of expecting Jenna to assist with her preparation as well as Elena’s. Of course Jenna is going to be focused on her niece and pushing her forward instead of Caroline. The latter could only hope that the nobleman was fascinated enough with her not to be distracted by the one who always seemed to gain men’s favor. 

There was a knock outside the door and Caroline moved to answer the door. Alaric, Jeremy and Matthew stood on the other side, both looking elegant in their finest clothing. Alaric was in a light brown satin tunic with puffed out sleeves and tight pants with boots that appeared extremely uncomfortable. Jeremy was wearing a deep purple satin jacket with silver stitching and bounced with nervous energy. Matthew seemed more at ease, an easy smile on his lips and a light blue tunic that made his blue eyes pop. 

“Are the ladies ready to go? The presentations are to begin at any moment.” Alaric asked in a bored tone, making Caroline wonder what it was that Jenna saw in the man. She supposed financial security was enough of a reason for some but Caroline found Alaric to be dull and just a tiny bit slimy. Jenna turned and looked towards her husband. She nodded and finished adjusting Elena’s appearance. Matthew held out his arm and Caroline looped her arm through his, allowing him to guide her down the hall.

“Come now cousin, let's go and find you a husband.” 

“A husband? Perhaps we should worry about finding you a wife.” Caroline teased back and Matthew laughed. She liked Matthew well enough and had bested him several times with the sword a few times, but never thought of him as anything more than family. She supposed it was not out of the realm of possibilities to have him as a husband but she wanted something far more than to be the lady of the manor of the home she was born in. “Any woman would be lucky enough to have you.” 

Matthew smiled at Caroline and the pair made their way through the castle and towards the entrance hall. Dozens upon dozens of people were lingering around, waiting for their turn to be presented to the King. Women were dressed elegantly and Caroline fidgeted with her appearance again, wondering if she was beautiful enough compared to the rest attending the ball. 

“You’re beautiful.” Matthew whispered, sensing Caroline’s nervousness. The large wooden doors opened, letting one family in before closing them again. Matthew and Caroline stood behind Jeremy and Elena, waiting for their turn to be called, knowing that it would be several minutes before they were able to make their entrance. “Do not let Sir Lockwood ruin your self-esteem. His foolishness has more to do with him than you.” 

“You mean his inability to stay out of a maiden’s bed?” Matthew’s lips twitched but he could see the fury behind them. Caroline had almost forgotten that Tyler's betrayal affected more than just herself. “Tyler’s and I’s courtship is in the past and I suppose all I have to look forward to is the future.” 

“Well, I say we don’t focus on the future tonight and instead, just have a nice evening.” Matthew replied with a small smile and Caroline mentally thought that Elena was a fool for never returning his advances when he expressed the desire to court her. While Matthew was not someone she could see herself with, he would have made a good match for Elena; better than either of the Salvatore brothers. 

The giant wooden doors opened again and another family was called. It took about another thirty minutes but eventually Jeremy and Elena were called. Caroline strained her neck to see inside the ballroom but the doors shut too quickly for her to get a detailed view. Her heart pounded in her chest as she counted down the minutes until it was their turn to be called. Those few precious minutes seemed to stretch out longer and longer until she heard the screech of the hinges on the door. 

“Lord Matthew Donovan presenting his cousin, Lady Caroline Forbes.” The voice of the grand marshal sounded in a loud and imposing voice. Caroline took a deep breath and the pair walked into the ballroom. Caroline thought that she had never seen anything so grand. The room almost felt like a glass dome, for the walls were nothing but windows and the ceiling appeared as though she was gazing upon the night sky. Along the entire length of windows were a string of flickering lights that appeared as though the flame was captured into a small glass bulb. Candles hung from the ceiling and were stationed around the ballroom, giving it an almost magical ambiance to the already breathtaking room. The floor was the most elegant marble she had ever seen and she could not help but gaze at the people surrounding her. 

Not a single person paid them any mind, for dozens have been introduced before them. She searched the faces of the men she passed, hoping to see Klaus’s stand out to her and yet she did not seem him. As they walked up the long ballroom, she turned her head to gaze and the King who was seated on a large silver throne that sparkled like the full moon. The throne was perched on a set of stairs that raised the king and his son just above the nobles before him. He had brown hair that had a silver crown perched on top of his head. He wore a deep purple overcoat with dark black hosens and ankle boots. He looked regal, intimidating and someone who had the whole world turning in their hands. 

“His Majesty King Ansel the III and his son Prince Niklaus.” Caroline’s attention was pulled from the king and turned her gaze to the prince who was standing by the throne, just behind his father. The moment their eyes locked, Caroline’s heart dropped and she swore she made a small whine. The mass of curly blonde hair was no longer covered by a hood but a crown that was similar to his father’s. He was not in a deep green tunic but instead he wore an elaborate dark blue jacket with silver stitched design. 

_ Klaus. He’s the prince. Klaus. Short for Niklaus. Oh no. Oh no.  _ Caroline’s thoughts rumbled with embarrassment and as she did her curtsy, she could see the ends of Klaus’s lips turn upright and soon formed into a dimpled smile. Whispers broke out among the crowd and Caroline felt her skin heat up. She was sure that she was bright red and when her eyes flickered up to meet his again, she could see that he was enjoying her discomfort. He remembered the night before and knew that she was oblivious to his identity. Caroline found herself narrowing her eyes at him, hoping to convey her annoyance; something that seemed to only please him more. He had the audacity to chuckle and Caroline let out a huff of frustration at the sound. 

Once their presentation was done, Matthew began to lead Caroline off towards the side of the room. Whispers were flying faster around the ballroom and Caroline looked over her shoulder to see the prince whispering something into the king’s ear. Klaus’s eyes flickered in her direction again, as did the king. Caroline could only assume that he was informing his father of their meeting the night before. 

“What was that about?” Matthew whispered to her as they made their way over to Elena and Jermey; the former’s brown eyes were wide with curiosity. Caroline shook her head, refusing to answer him and held out her hand for Elena, who took it happily. Caroline turned and looped their arms together, knowing full well that eyes were still following her as she stood off to the side for the remainder of the families to be presented. 

“Elena, remember the nobleman from last night? The one I told you about?” Caroline whispered to her friend in a low voice. Elena nodded in confusion, her eyes flickering between Caroline and the throne. The prince gazed at the pair of them openly until the grand marshal’s imposing voice sounded again, announcing a new family but Caroline could not hear them. “Well, turns out it was the prince.”

“What?”

“Yes. And I am certain I just made a fool of myself in front of him.” Gathering her strength, Caroline looked back towards the throne and saw both the king and prince looking down the small set of stairs at a young woman with reddish brown hair who was trying to lock eyes with the prince. However, Caroline noticed how Klaus’s face seemed to fall back into a bored expression. “Oh, this is awful!”

“I don’t think it is.” Elena leaned in to her and tore Caroline’s gaze away from the throne. “The expression he is wearing now was the same one he wore when I was presented and from what I can gather, his features have not shifted one ounce. Yet, when you were presented, you got not only a smile but a laugh as well!” 

“I’m sure-”

“No listen! He was pleased with you!” Elena told her in an almost exasperated tone. Caroline felt Elena squeeze her hand, hoping to convey comfort and reassurance. “Whatever it was that the two of you discussed last night must have left an impression.” Caroline bit her lip, doubting her friend’s words. “Look at him now. Really look at him. He looks at the maiden but it is like he does not see her. Tell me, was that the expression he gave you?” 

Caroline watched as a woman who looked similar to her, with long blonde hair and a beautiful face, curtsy before the king and prince. Klaus’s face did not move from the unimpressed gaze he was holding. Gone was the joyful smile and mischievous eyes that she had looked upon moments before. Girl after girl cursed in front of him but his expression was as unimpressed as it was during every other presentation. Then when the final maiden was presented, a tiny woman with jet black hair, Klaus eyes turned to the crowd and paused when they landed on her, the smirk on his lips returned. Caroline felt her heart leap her chest and stutter. 

“See, he looks at you as though he wants to lay the entire world at your feet.” 

“Welcome ladies and gentleman.” Caroline’s eyes broke from Klaus’s gaze and turned to focus on his father. The king stood from his throne and looked out onto his subjects. He wore a kind smile and held out his arms as though he wanted to take them all into a warm embrace. “My son Niklaus and myself are honored to welcome you into our home. Like any ball, it must begin with a dance. My son, choose your partner.” 

Klaus slowly made his way down the few marble steps and looked at the long line of maidens who all wished to be chosen. He paid not a single one of them any mind and turned on his heels directly towards the section of the room that Caroline was standing with her arm still linked with Elena’s. While she could hear the whispers around her, they all sounded like white noise compared to the penetrating gaze the prince was giving her. It was dark, longing and for a moment Caroline had forgotten that he was nothing more than the kind nobleman who knew she was not a damsel in distress. When Klaus stood directly in front of her, he held out his hand to her. 

“I believe you promised me a dance.” 

Caroline felt frozen with wide eyes staring at him as though he had lost his mind. Surely he was not asking  _ her  _ to open the ball with him. Elena nudged Caroline and she snapped herself out of her trance. She pulled her arm from Elena and slipped her hand into Klaus’s, a warm spark surged through her the moment their skin connected. The smile caused the dimples on his cheeks to appear and it made him far more handsome than should have been fair. 

Klaus guided her out onto the middle of the dance floor, spilling around gently in order for her to face him. Their hands moved so their fingers locked together and Klaus placed his free hand on her waist, the feeling of its placement sent a new round of butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Caroline lifted her eyes to meet Klaus’s gaze, his blue eyes taking in every expression she made. 

The music began to play and Klaus slowly began to sidestep and lead her into the dance. Neither could break their gaze as they twirled and spun around the floor. The feeling of dancing in his arms was freeing and exhilarating. The entire room was watching them and for a moment, Caroline felt as though she was the most beautiful maiden in the room. 

“You could have told me you were the prince. It is rude to withhold such important information.” Caroline spoke in a soft tone, knowing that not a single person would be able to hear them over the soft melody the musician played from the corner. Klaus chuckled again and the smile on his lips grew wider. “Then perhaps I would not have made a fool of myself, both last night and during the presentation.” 

“Perhaps, I enjoyed our conversation last night that I did not want to mar it with my identity.” Klaus countered lightly, as though he was not bothered by her light scolding. “You see, people have a tendency to be on their best behaviour around me. They tell me things that they think I want to hear.”

“I never said I would tell you what you wanted to hear. I’m far too honest for that.” Caroline countered and Klaus raised his eyebrow in question. They both were thinking back to the moment they had met as Klaus spun her around again, passing curious onlookers who were studying them intensely. “But I might have discussed more well mannered topics.” 

“Are you referencing the moment when you stated that you were pleased that I did not, what was your wording? Ah, yes, think with my nether regions?” Klaus chuckled and Caroline felt her skin heat up again in embarrassment at having her words repeated back at her. If she was not terrified of stumbling and making the night be any more humiliating, she would have closed her eyes and hung her head in shame. If her mother knew that the first thing Caroline said to the prince referenced his groin, she was sure that Elizabeth Forbes would not have gotten out of bed for a week. “But do not fret, Sweetheart for I very much enjoyed our topic of conversation, well mannered or not. I would have changed it for a dull conversation about the weather at all.” 

“I suppose that it was a rather humorous meeting. Pray tell, what was the crowned prince doing at a run of the mill tavern the night before the ball?” Caroline tossed him that enchanting smile he saw the night before and instantly knew he adored. If he was going to tease her then she was more than willing to mock him as well, the beautiful crown perched on his head notwithstanding. “Please tell me that the tavern will have enough ale to serve to their patrons or did you buy them out?”

“Lady Caroline! Are you accusing me of being a drunkard?” 

“Of course not!” Caroline snapped back quickly, flushing red again. The smile on his face told Caroline that he was not offended by her remark, but was indeed enjoying her teasing remarks. “I am just merely commenting on how strange it is for the prince to be in such a place, especially the night before a ball.” 

“Well, just to reassure you that I am not a man who over indulges in drink, a pair of my friends decided that I needed a night away from the castle after having spent these last three weeks preparing for tonight.” Caroline gave him an impressed look, admitting that the elegance of the evening thus far was impressive. “Meeting a beautiful maiden with a sharp tongue was a luxury I was not expecting.”

“Do you call all the maidens you meet beautiful?”

“No. Only the ones that reference my nether regions.”

“So all of them then?” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself and the skin on her face going bright red again as the blush spread over her white skin. Klaus’s eyes grew wide and the laughter that came from his lips could be heard echoing throughout the ballroom. 

“First I am a drunkard and now licentious?” Klaus’s tone was that of amusement and she could tell that he was not offended; rather it seemed as though he enjoyed seeing her flustered and wanted nothing more to see how far he could push her into saying something completely reprehensible. “Was my first impression that awful? And here I thought I was being quite chivalrous coming to a poor maiden’s aid.” 

“A poor maiden whose true identity you withheld from her.” Caroline shot back with an amused glance. In truth, she was glad that he did not tell her who he was because she knew that she would have fretted over their meeting the entire day, evaluating everything she had done wrong. “Maybe you’re not a drunkard or a man who enjoys warming a woman’s bed but is it still gentlemanly to be less than honest in your introduction?” 

“Good thing that I am a prince and not a gentleman then.” Klaus tossed back and Caroline could not help but roll her eyes at him, something that caused Klaus to only smirk widely at her. “And I would like the record to reflect that this is the third time my nether regions have been the topic of conversation during this dance alone.” 

“Three times that  _ you’ve  _ brought them up. I feel as though that says more about you than it does me.” Caroline cocked her eyebrows at him and Klaus spun her around quickly, causing her to laugh loudly. “I am nothing if not a respectable young maiden who would not dare utter such a thing. You should be ashamed for scandalising me in such a way.” 

“I have a feeling Lady Caroline that it would take a great deal to scandalize you.” 

“Are you saying that I’m not a respectable lady then?” 

“Twisting the prince’s words is not a respectable thing to do.”

“And teasing a maiden is not a princely thing to do.” Caroline countered and Klaus gave her a heated gaze that made Caroline blush, but for a massively different reason. The music was beginning to slow but neither could hear it. They paused in the middle of the dance floor but Klaus did not drop her hand or pull his other from her waist. Klaus’s eyes were tracing every line of her face, dropping down to her lip and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. “But I suppose that the crown does not necessarily make the man.” 

“Why is it, Lady Caroline, that I get the impression that it was more than swordplay you learned when you snuck into your father’s armory?” Klaus asked, his voice dropping to a low tone. There was a pulsing beat that was surging through them that sounded louder than the final cords of their dance being played. They stood unmoving in each other’s arms with nothing but silence surrounding them. “I think that our dance has come to an end for now.” 

“I suppose it has.” Klaus stepped away from her but did not drop her hand. He slowly began to lead her back toward her party and Caroline remembered that she was in a room full of people she did not know; each and everyone of them having witnessed her dance with the prince. When they reached them, Klaus turned to look at her with one more heated gaze. 

“I do hope you enjoy the remainder of the ball Lady Caroline.” Klaus brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Caroline sucked in a breath as he let go of her hand and glided away from her; the feeling of his lips on her skin still tingling on the back of her hand. Music began to play around them and several partners moved towards the center of the ballroom to begin dancing; the sight of Klaus getting lost in the crowd. 

“What did you talk about?” Elena whispered excitedly to Caroline, who turned to look at her friend; having forgotten that she was there with her. Elena was all but bouncing on the tips of her toes, waiting impatiently for her friend to tell her every detail of the dance she shared with the prince. Both Damon and Stefan were standing a few paces behind Elena, waiting for her to decide who it was that she was going to dance with first. “The both of you were laughing and smiling as though you were enjoying yourselves far too much! It almost looked like you had forgotten that you were not alone.” 

“I suppose we did.” Caroline muttered to her, a small smile gracing her lips as though she had a secret that she could only share with Klaus himself. She looked around for him but she could not see him over the massive amount of people. Caroline noticed how several ladies would send a variety of stares her way; some of them kind and curious while others held nothing but venom. Caroline could not help but return their glares with a warm smile, a victory that swelled in her breast. 

“What was it that had him laughing so?”

“Hmm? Oh. Nothing. We were discussing the weather.” 

Across the room and through the crowd of people, Klaus stood off to the corner in deep conversation with the King. He had lost sight of Caroline. He knew that he would be searching her out for the rest of the night even if he would not be able to have another dance with her that evening. There was something enchanting about the young woman who appeared so brave the night before and had no problem verbally sparring with him as they danced. HIs eyes wandered towards a blonde woman but her face was too square and her eyes lacked the impertinence that Caroline’s held. When the woman in question smiled brightly at him, believing that she gained his attention, Klaus gave her a small smile, knowing full well that she would be telling anyone who would listen that the prince smiled at her. 

“You seem to have enjoyed your dance.” Ansel commented, snapping Klaus’s attention back to him. Ansel was amused at the sight of his son’s enraptured expression. He liked this girl and Ansel that when his son returned from the tavern the night before, that something important had occurred. Klaus had spun a tale of a maiden who saved herself from an unwanted drunkard. Ansel could see that this young woman impressed him and when Klaus whispered in his ear during Lady Caroline’s presentation that this was the woman who captured his eye, Ansel could already tell that there was something special about her. “The two of you seemed happy during your dance. What did you speak of?”

“She scolded me.” Klaus laughed out loud, happy to relive the conversation, especially the particulars that he would not share with another soul. “She said it was not princely of me for not sharing my identity with her when we met.”

‘ “I do believe I would have to take her side on this son. You should have told her.” Ansel replied, giving his son the look he used when Klaus was just a young boy getting into some sort of mischievous adventure; typically with Enzo and Lucian. “I hope that she wasn't put off by your dishonesty?” 

“I wasn’t dishonest. I just did not give her all the information.” Klaus replied in an offended tone. Ansel just looked at his son as though he did not believe that Klaus left out his title by mistake. Klaus gave his father a sheepish smirk, telling Ansel that he felt no remorse by the omission. “And it was completely worth it. Lady Caroline has a sharp tongue and I quite enjoy being on the receiving end of it, if I am quite honest.” 

“Be that as it may, make sure you conduct yourself accordingly.” Ansel light scolded, receiving an eye roll from his son. Klaus was the only person in the kingdom who could get away with rolling his eyes at the king. “Now, unless you want me to announce your engagement to Lady Caroline first thing in the morning, it would be best if you dance with a few other eligible ladies in the room.”

“Yes. Yes. I’ll dance and listen to beautiful women try and flatter me. Twist my arm for such a torture.” Klaus drawled out, giving his father a dramatic sigh as though he was being asked to undergo the worst of interrogations. “But tell me, why should I be the only one dancing when you get to sit on the throne, looking down upon your royal subjects?” 

“Because remember son, you’re not the only unmarried gentleman in this family.” Ansel pointed out and Klaus snorted. “Unless you would like to have a step-mother? Which one of these lovely ladies who is younger than you should I call my wife?” 

“Point taken.” Klaus nodded, not wanting one of these young girls to marry his father. He knew how that would just end in tragedy, most likely for him if they had children. He wanted his father to be happy but not in the arms of a young maiden who was old enough to be Klaus’s sister. “Although, I’m sure some of their mother’s are widowed and would love to have a new husband.” 

Before Ansel could give his son a retort, Klaus found himself weaving through the crowd. Following his father’s instructions, he offered to dance with several young ladies. The first was the blonde maiden he smiled at who looked similar to Caroline. He learned that her name was Lady Camille and she was full of questions that once the dance was completed, Klaus felt as though he had been interrogated. The next was a young maiden named Lady Hayley who appeared bored and uninterested in being there. Then Lady Aurora who Klaus had a feeling she was already planning their wedding and made a quick decision to never interact with her again. 

During all the dances Klaus could not help but seek out Caroline. She danced the night away, at first with members of her party, having the patience to even dance with the young teenage boy who clearly was fumbling in his technique. Then he saw several eligible men request to dance with her and Klaus could not help but feel the surge of jealousy at the thought. However, upon inspection, he noticed that she did not give them the same teasing smiles and not once did he hear her pearly laughter echo through the crowd. 

Their eyes would lock from time to time and Klaus felt as though his cheeks would hurt from those moments alone. Perhaps it was not the kindest thing to do, especially when his dance partner felt affronted by his lack of interest in them. Even when Caroline was dancing with a raven haired man who was barely looking at her, their eyes met over the shoulders of their dance partners. She raised her eyebrow at him in question and nodded toward the young maiden whose name slipped his mind, almost as though she was scolding him again for not speaking to her. 

The night progressed onward and soon the inhabitants of the ball were full of food, drink and music. The night was dwindling down when he caught sight of the brunette friend Caroline had been seen with during her non-dancing moments of the ball. The maiden was speaking to a woman with light red hair who Klaus recognized as the woman who was with them the night before. A thought struck him and with a devious smirk, Klaus made his way over to the brunette and held out his hand. 

“May I have this dance?” The lady’s wide brown eyes sparkled and she cursited. She slipped her hand into his and Klaus slowly led her out onto the dance floor. Klaus caught Caroline’s gaze and for a moment, he thought he saw a look of disappointment cross her features but as quickly as they were there, they were gone. Klaus gave her another small smile, hoping to lift her spirits from whatever it was that had overcome her. “I apologize but I seemed to have forgotten your name.”

“Lady Elena, your Royal Highness.” She replied in the perfect tone of a maiden. She was beautiful, certainly but she reminded him of someone he cared for a long time ago. She appeared to be almost too perfect and her movements and lacked a certain fire that he noticed very few had. Klaus spun around the ballroom with her, his eyes searching out Caroline’s again, but she had moved. “I believe my friend is currently speaking with my aunt, if that is who you were seeking.” Klaus looked down at Elena, and her expression shifted from one of serenity to amusement. “I also believe that she has been gazing at you all night long.”

“Tell me Lady Elena, how long have you known Lady Caroline?”

“My entire life.” Elena stated. “She is my oldest and closest friend and I must say, it is refreshing to see her so happy tonight. It has been too long since she has truly smiled like that. So I must thank you for making her happy.” Klaus gave Elena a confused look. Something was bothering Caroline and while he may not know what it was, Klaus found that he did not like the thought of her being unhappy. 

“What can you tell me of her?” Klaus asked and they spun again, his eyes latching back onto Caroline’s. She was speaking with the woman Elena identified as her aunt and the woman seemed to be speaking quickly, shooting glances at himself and Elena. “What are her hobbies? Where are her parents? How old is she? What is her favorite color? Food? Does she ride? Is she spoken for?”

“So many questions!” Elena chuckled, her gaze turned back towards her friend and tried to give her an encouraging smile. “Well, let me see. Caroline is rather adventurous. She would always be sneaking off during lessons to get into some kind of trouble; unless it was a lesson about languages. Caroline speaks five languages. I asked her once why she enjoyed learning them and she told me that she was too much of a people person, not to be able to speak to them.” 

“Fascinating!” Klaus chuckled loudly and looked back to Caroline, whose eyes were narrowed in confusion, bouncing between the two of them in question. Elena tossed her friend a teasing smile. Elena shrugged as though she was helpless in the exchange but Klaus gathered the feeling that Elena wanted nothing more than her friend's happiness. “I think she knows that we are speaking of her.”

“Caroline is quick. She rarely misses anything so it does not surprise me. If we were not in the middle of a ball, I would bet that she would be making her way over here to be a part of the conversation.” Elena told him and Klaus wanted nothing more than to see her fiery gaze directed at him. “But to answer your other questions, her parents could not make it so they trusted her cousin, Lord Matthew to escort her here. We arrived together because our estates are so close together and traveling together made sense.” Klaus nodded, sinking in every word he could about Caroline. “She is seventeen but her eighteenth birthday will be the tenth day of October. Her favorite color is blue and Caroline does not have one favorite food but instead likes to try new things as often as possible. She does ride but not often. Although, she does love horses.”

“All good things to know.” Klaus could not look away from Caroline as Elena spoke. He wanted to know everything about her and was soaking up every ounce of information her friend was willing to provide. “And for the last question? Is she spoken for?”

“No. She is not.” 

“Fools.” 

“You and I agree on that sentiment.” 

“What else can you tell me?” Klaus asked, relife coloring his voice at the knowledge that Caroline was not attached to anyone. He had not considered the fact that she might be spoken for but the amount of jealousy he felt as seeing her dance with men that were not him had taken him by surprise. Perhaps it was possessive but he did not one another man coaxing those smiles from her lips. “Anything at all?” 

“I think our dance has come to an end, Your Highness but I’m sure that Caroline would be more than happy to speak on any subject you wished to discuss.” Elena supplied. “But then, knowing Caroline as I do, I feel that she will be less than forthcoming to discuss herself. So I will tell you this. She is selfless. Always putting others above herself, even when it hurts her to do so. She puts on a brave face when upset so you have to needle the truth from her, even if she pushes back forcefully to be left alone.” 

“I see.” Klaus replied, as he slowly began escorting Elena back towards her aunt and Caroline, the latter was inspecting them quite thoroughly. She looked as though she wanted to scold them both and Klaus found the prospect quite exciting. Klaus already knew that he enjoyed the verbal sparring they had during their dance and could not wait for it to continue. “Anything else?” 

Elena lost herself in thought, the two of them gaze at Caroline who was rooted on the spot and they approached. The aunt was still speaking rapidly in her ear, her smile wide as she glanced towards Klaus and Elena. He wondered what it was that the lady was speaking of for Caroline to be giving them such worried glances. Elena moved to speak a few times but stopped herself each time. Right before Caroline and the aunt were in ear shot, Elena turned to Klaus and spoke the words that made his heart beat faster.

“She is fearless.”

  
  



	4. Night of the Ball part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my US readers who sat through that dumpster fire of a debate last night.
> 
> Here is some fluff.

_ She is fearless.  _

The words sent a shock wave through Klaus as Bonnie’s words were repeated to him from this tiny slip of a maiden. From the moment he had met her, he knew that there was something about Caroline that made him want to know her better. There was something enchanting about how she stood on her own and did not look to someone else for help. In the twenty-four hours since he had met her and Klaus had all but forgotten Bonnie’s words about the woman he was destined to fall in love with. His every waking thought he had since the night outside the tavern was about Caroline. 

Caroline was fearless. That much he felt he already knew. There were not many people who would be daring enough to speak to the prince in such a manner, outside of Enzo and Lucian, and yet Caroline had no problem throwing barbs with him. The flush of her skin from her embarrassment was enchanting and Klaus knew that he wanted to see that as much as possible. He wanted to see the glint of anger spark in her eye and that passion he could tell that was lurking underneath her skin. To hear Elena speak the words from Bonnie’s vision told Klaus that Caroline was one day going to be his wife. 

The thought sent a shock through his entire body. Seeing her face as she studied his and Elena’s approach with concern set a deep pit of unease into his stomach. There was a hurt look in her eyes that he hated seeing. He wanted to erase whatever pain it was that she was feeling and to see her smile again; to hear her laughter ring through the ballroom as it had when they shared the opening dance. He noticed how Caroline glared at the linked hand he had with Elena, a simple courtesy a gentleman did when he escorted a lady from the dance floor. Klaus smirked in realization as to what her expression was about.

Caroline was jealous. 

Klaus let go of Elena’s hand immediately upon reaching Caroline and Elena’s aunt. He ensured not to allow his hand to linger with Elena. He locked his own fingers together and held them behind his back, sending Caroline a reassuring smile and Klaus could not miss how her shoulders relaxed when he did not kiss the back of Elena’s hand like he had hers. This was not something Klaus was going to comment on now, or even tease her about but Klaus found Caroline’s jealousy intoxicating. 

“Well the two of you seemed enamored!” The aunt said and Klaus looked at her as though she had four heads until the realization crashed over him. Caroline’s jealousy and hurt expression was because as he danced with Elena, her friend’s aunt must have been exclaiming how handsome the two of them appeared together. “I’m sure that was just the first dance of many!” 

“It was a wonderful dance. The prince had several questions about Caroline, Aunt Jenna. He was very curious to learn all that he could about her.” Klaus looked at Caroline and he could see that delicious head spread over her skin again. Seeing her blush was becoming an addiction and just watching her skin change color was a pleasure he realized he would be able to see for the rest of his life. “I’m sure they will have plenty to talk about.” 

“But-”

“Oh look! Jermey is getting into the punch bowl again. Let's go stop him.” Elena looped her arm through her aunt’s arm and all but dragged her away from Klaus and Caroline, the pair who were looking at one another with smiles on their lips. Despite Jenna’s, the aunt whose name Klaus finally retained, protests, Elena dragged her away and out of sight of Klaus and Caroline. There was a lingering silence that hung between them. Caroline looked at those around them and this time, no one was really paying attention to them. The night progressed and many of the guests had indulged in the punch far too much. 

“How are you enjoying the ball?” Klaus asked, no longer wanting the silence to linger between them. He wanted to hear her voice and to absorb everything she could possibly have to say. He wanted to discover every mystery her mind held and Klaus found that it was not because of Bonnie’s vision but because there was something about Caroline that just drew him in. “I wanted tonight to be perfect.”

_ For you. _

“Yes! I am having a wonderful time. Everything is so beautiful and bright.” Caroline looked done at her hands and Klaus could feel the nervousness radiating off of her. He wondered where the sharp and brave woman who teased him earlier had gone. The uncertainty that he could see in her eyes was not a look he enjoyed seeing on her. “And you? How are you finding the ball?”

“Perfect.” Klaus whispered and stepped towards her. He placed his hand on top of her clasped ones and began tracing her knuckles with his thumb. “You see, I had a dance with a beautiful maiden who I couldn’t help thinking about all night. I even asked her friend to dance to see if I could learn any and all of her secrets.”

“And did you? Learn any of her secrets?” Caroline asked, that curiosity and brevity of wit returning to her person. Klaus watched as her shoulders straightened ever so slightly and she stood taller than she had moments ago. There were still traces of the jealousy and nervousness lingering under her skin. Klaus made a silent vow to himself that he would work to erase those doubts she had in her mind, even if it took a thousand years to do so. 

“Oh I learned so many things!” Klaus gave her a dimpled smile as he turned her hand over and traced the lines on her palm. “I learned that her favorite color is blue and that she speaks several languages. I’m curious to hear her speak in all of them, perhaps on an adventure that the two of us are on. You see her friend let me in on a little tidbit that has me wanting to get to know her better.”

“What did Elena tell you?” Caroline rushed out in a breathless tone as Klaus’s fingers continued to draw circles on her palm. He hoped that his touch calmed her because the feeling of her skin on his was stimulating. There was a part of him that wanted to draw her into his arms but he knew that it was far too soon for her. He would have to take his courtship slow even though in his mind, she was already his; just as he belonged to her. 

“Not nearly enough. I want to know everything about you.” The words slipped past his lips in a whisper but Caroline still heard him. Her heart stuttered and skipped a beat. She felt her skin grow warm again and by the smirk forming on Klaus’s lips, it was obvious that he enjoyed the sight of her embarrassment. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” 

“But the ball! You can’t just leave.”

“The evening has progressed to the point that many will not remember what happened in the morning. We will not be missed.” Caroline looked around her and she knew that many had imbibed far more than they should have. Her eyes flickered to the throne and noticed that it was empty. Klaus followed her line of sight. “And my father would have retired for the night. He is not one for parties or festivities. Now. Do you trust me? I promise, my intentions are honorable.” 

Caroline looked up at him and she could feel the sincerity in his eyes. There was a longing behind them that made Caroline want to reach up and cup his face. However, their linked hands already were pushing a boundary that could be considered scandalous if those around them were able to comprehend what was happening. Yet, with the way his fingers traced over her skin and how his eyes poured into the depths of her soul, Caroline knew that she would follow this man anywhere. 

“Yes. I trust you.” The air felt as though it had vanished from the room and Klaus looked far happier than she had ever seen him. He looked around the room for a moment before pulling her through a crowd of people. Caroline looked over her shoulder to the punch bowl and saw Elena looking at her with bright happy eyes; Jenna appeared to be wearing a scowl at the sight but Caroline found that Jenna’s opinion mattered little in that moment. 

Klaus pulled Caroline out into the corridor that only had a few guards stationed around, leaning against the stone walls. Not a single one paid them any mind but Caroline supposed that being the prince, Klaus could go anywhere he pleased within these walls. Klaus made a sharp turn and pulled her down a corridor that was smaller than they were just in. He paused in front of a wooden and when Klaus opened it, Caroline could hear the creaking of the hinges. Behind the door was a set of spiral staircases that led upward. Klaus reached for the brightly lit torch that was hanging on the stone wall and squeezed her hand; having not dropped it once since they left the ballroom.

Klaus began to lead her up the stairway and there was not a single sound outside their footsteps and the flickering of the fire on the torch. Caroline attempted to count the stairs, in order to distract herself from Klaus’s palm pressed against hers but she found that all she could focus on was how his skin felt against her palm. She bit her lip and smiled when another wooden door appeared in sight. 

“This is one of my favorite places in the entire castle.” Klaus whispered in such a low tone, Caroline wondered if the walls could hear them. The sound of the ball was only in the distance and could barely be heard but the moment Klaus opened the door, any thought of the ongoing ball fell away. They entered a round dark tower that had a few windows, a small glass door on the other side of the room and an unlit candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Klaus dropped her hand, grabbed a chair and placed it in the center of the room. She followed the flickering of the torch as Klaus pulled out a set of matches from a loose brick in the wall. 

Klaus hung the torch on the wall and moved to stand on the chair. He lit each of the candles on the chandelier and a warm glow filled the room. With fresh light, Caroline saw an easel resting against the wall and several canvases around the room; some filled with beautiful paintings while others were black. She did not have long to study the paintings but she could see that the strokes were masterful and lovely, if not a bit lonely. Klaus held out his hand again and without thinking, Caroline slipped her hand into his. He pulled her towards the glass door. When they stepped out onto the balcony, Caroline’s breath was taken aback.

“Oh. This is so beautiful.” The view from the tower was like nothing she had ever seen. The tower was at the very top of the castle with stars sparkling in the night sky. The moon was hidden from view and she saw the trees of the Abattoir Forrest stretched out for miles. In the distance, the Mountains of Rousseau even though they had to be weeks worth of travel to reach them. She could see the lights of the village that surrounded the castle and she could only imagine the lives that were being led as she gazed down upon them. The vastness of Orleans was stretched out infront of her and she had never seen anything so exquisite. 

“I spend as much time as I can up here. As I’ve gotten older and taken on more responsibilities from my father, I don’t get to come here as often. However, whenever I get the chance, I like to look out upon this view with a sketchbook and just imagine what it is like to be among the people down there. Just living a regular everyday life.” Klaus told her and he looked towards the mountains. “I’ve never been to the mountains but I’ve always wanted to see them. I’ve been almost everywhere else but never there.”

“Why? What keeps you from them?” 

“Can you keep a secret?” 

“You don’t even know me.” Caroline told him as a light summer breeze blew a small curl into her face. Klaus reached out and pushed the stray curl behind her ear, the tips of his fingers gracing her cheekbones. They locked eyes and there was a lingering sadness in his that caused Caroline to feel her heart break for him. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“I trust you.” Klaus dropped his hand from her face and grabbed her hand again. He looked towards the mountains again. “My mother's husband’s estate is located in those mountains. When I was born, my mother gave me to my father in order to keep her affair a secret. The whole of Orleans knows that I was born from an extra-marital affair but the identity of my mother was always kept a secret. When never travel to the mountains to keep that secret.” 

“I’m sorry.” She squeezed his hand and looked towards the mountains again. Caroline was lost in thought, wondering what drove this woman to give away such an amazing child, to cut herself off from him and to make him wonder what it would have been like to have a mother. “Well, I think she is a fool. It is her loss that she never got to know you. To know this wonderful man you grew to be.”

“You don’t even know me.” Klaus playfully tossed her words back at him, his dimples creasing in his cheeks for a moment. Caroline’s heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. It wasn’t the crown perched on his head or the fact that he was the subject of every maiden’s dreams in the kingdom, but Caroline realized that she was happier on that balcony with Klaus than she had ever been in her own home. 

“I’m getting there.” Caroline smiled at him and a moment of understanding passed between them. Their glance was heated and Klaus’s eyes flickered to her lips, for a moment, Caroline thought he was going to lean in to kiss her. Nervousness took over her and she turned her head to look out at the view again. “There is this cliffside back home. It stands about thirty feet above the crashing waves of the sea. A few years back, Damon, sorry, I mean Lord Damon Salvatore, the heir to the Duke of Richmond, said that no lady would be brave enough to jump from the cliffside in the water below.”

“And what did you do?” A wide smile grew on Klaus’s lips, amusement lit up his eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned against the stone railing. He imagined Caroline a few years younger and that daring look on her face. “I have a feeling that you were not going to take that criticism lying down?”

“Absolutely not. When someone tells me that I can not do something, I do it anyway just to prove them wrong.” Klaus laughed full heartedly, the sound echoing out into the breeze that flowed around the tower. “I took off the outer layer of my dress, and in nothing but my chemise I jumped feet first into the water below. I did not take into consideration the tides and almost got swept out to sea. Stefan, Damon’s younger brother, jumped in after me and the two of us were able to swim to shore.” 

“How much trouble did you get in?” 

“None. My parents had no clue. Still don’t if I’m honest.” Klaus raised his eyebrow in question. If he had jumped into crashing waves, almost getting swept out into a tide, his father would have been furious with him. “Stefan and Elena were able to help me sneak into the castle unnoticed. With the help of a few servants I was dressed and ready for supper without my parents being any wiser.”

She did not add that she dined alone that night like she had most nights but the fact remained the same. Neither of her parents knew of the risk Caroline had taken nor any of the other adventures she found herself in. She was able to do as she pleased and the servants who worked within her parents castle were fond of Caroline that they found her antics amusing. 

“I have a feeling that they are unaware of the time you spent in your father’s armory?” Klaus asked, recalling what she had told the drunkard the night before. “I take it the swordsmith neglected to tell your father what he was teaching you?”

“Of course not. As far as my parents know, I’ve never touched a sword in my life. I plan on keeping it that way.” Caroline chuckled and Klaus gave her a smile but it did not reach his eyes. He was reading between the lines and could tell that Caroline’s parents had little to do with the growth of the amazing woman in front of him. “I can only imagine the look on my mother’s face if she saw me handling a sword. The lecture of proper decorum and ladylike behavior would be horrid to sit through again.” 

“Again? Is that a lecture you’ve received often?” Klaus chuckled with a raised eyebrow but Caroline said nothing; instead she greeted him with an amused smile and a look that clearly meant that she was not going to divulge more secrets in that moment. “It is a shame they did not come to the ball. I would have liked to meet them.” 

“My father couldn’t be away from the estate and my mother had prior obligations.” Caroline said as though it was an easy fact but Klaus could hear the lingering sadness behind her words. He reached out and took her hand again, squeezing it gently. 

“It matters not for I am sure I’ll be meeting them eventually.” Klaus tossed her that dimpled smirk. Caroline’s eyes went wide at the implication but she said nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment. In the back of her mind, she was sure that Klaus would find something about her unworthy and turn away from her, just like everyone else had had some point. “I would love to see the cliff that you jumped off of. Just so I can have a clear picture of it in mind of course.”

“Of course.” Caroline chuckled. “What about you? Any adventures of mischievous deeds that you would like to detail?”

“Absolutely not. I'm an angel. Never done anything of the sort in my life.”

“Why do I find that to be nothing more than a tall tale?” 

“No idea what would have given you that impression?” 

“Not informing a lady of your identity when meeting her springs to mind.”

“Back to that again? Am I never going to be forgiven of such an offense?” Caroline shook her head, her laughter reaching his ears and Klaus knew it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “Well, I suppose I will just have to take the time and make it up to you.” He tossed her a meantiful look and even in the dark, Klaus could see the paleness of her skin just a hint of red. “There is a rumor that a witch lives deep within the forest. I’ve never seen her but when we were about twelve, I thought it would be a bright idea to search for her. So, a few mates and I stole a horse from the stables and made out way deep into the forest.” 

“Oh no. You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t.”

“Oh we did. However, I was convinced that no witch lived in the forest and having spent the majority of my childhood within those trees, I knew them like the back of my hand. So, I thought it was a good idea to get Enzo and Lucian lost and then leave them in the woods.” Caroline’s mouth dropped open in shock. “I realize now that it was not the best idea but in my defense, it was payback for Lucian stealing my clothes when we went swimming in the pond and I was forced to walk naked back to the castle.” 

“I would say that I should scold your friend on the proper decorum of friendship but by the sounds of it he got what he deserved.” The corners of Caroline’s lips turned upright and while she pretended to be shocked, she could not deny that there have been times she daydreamed about getting Damon lost in some cave and leaving him there. “What happened next?”

“When I reached the edge of the forest, Lady Bonnie, the granddaughter of my father’s mage, was waiting for me with a stern look on her face and with my father by her side.”

“No!”

“Bonnie had a vision and well, we went back into the woods to pull Enzo and Lucian from their hiding spot. To this day they swear that they saw a ghost and when we found them they were pale white and terrified. Enzo still holds it over my head from time to time.” Caroline’s hands were covering her lips and her eyes were wide. Her shoulders were shaking, holding back laughter as she did. “My father was not happy and I think I wasn’t allowed to leave the castle for a month.” 

“A suitable punishment, I'm afraid to tell you.” Caroline retorted and Klaus gave a dramatic sigh but the smile on his lips told her that no matter what the punishment was, Klaus enjoyed the prank he pulled on his friends. “And what did you do in order to pass the time?”

“I started drawing.” Klaus replied gently with a shrug of his shoulders. “There is not much to do inside when the king is angry with you and thus I was constantly watched to ensure that I did not try and sneak off.”

“You tried, didn’t you?”

“Absolutely.” Klaus told her and she laughed again. “So, I found this old book that was completely empty and grabbed a few loose pieces of coal from the kitchens and started drawing. I realized that I immensely enjoyed it and my father encouraged the activity, hoping that it would keep me from tormenting my friends.” Caroline gave a light chuckle at that. “But do not be fooled in believing that I was the worst offender. Lucian and Enzo both had their share of tricks they played on me and each other but they are like brothers to me.” 

“The closest person I have to a brother is Matthew and he would not dare such a thing so I suppose I will have to take your word for it.” Caroline tossed back at him. Matthew was a kind man who always treated Caroline like a lady, even when she would beat him at sword fights when they were children. “Wait. You said you sketched?” Klaus nodded and Caroline all but bolted back into the tower. She spun around the room, looking at each painting in awe. “You painted these?” 

“Yes. Painting, sketching and the like is something I like to do in my spare time.” Klaus told her, taking in each of her expressions as she looked at his work. Her face was filled with awe and wonder. There were moments when the smile on her lips was small when glancing and the portrait he had done of his father or grew wide at the impeccable rendition of the view from the tower. 

“Wait, where is this from?” Caroline asked as she pulled a painting out from behind another and studied it. The painting was of a river that ran between two sections of forest. There was a small stone bridge that connected them and by the detail of the painting, Caroline could see that the bridge was old and had green moss growing on it. 

“It's a bridge located on the split between our lands and that of the Kingdom of Hermitage. Last year my father and I traveled there to ratify a treaty we have with them and I found that bridge during a hunt we had with their royal family and had to stop to sketch it.” Klaus replied and he could see that she enjoyed the painting. “Have you been? To Hermitage, I mean?” 

“I haven’t been anywhere.” Caroline replied in a low voice, slowly putting the painting down. The tone she used was so forlorn that Klaus wanted to immediately rectify the situation. He could tell that she had a hint of wanderlust that had never been explored and Klaus couldn’t help but dream of all the places he could take her. “In fact, this trip is the first time I’ve been anywhere other than the village next to ours and that is only a few hours ride from home” 

“I’ll take you. Anywhere you want to go. The beautiful cathedrals in the Kingdom of Romulus?” Klaus teased and saw the corner of her lips perk up. “Or Parisian? Torykian?” Caroline gave him a disbelieving laugh and tossed him a look that screamed that she didn’t believe him. “I’ll take you anywhere. I promise.” 

“It is rare for anyone to keep their promises.” Caroline replied and her shoulders slumped again. Klaus wanted to ask her what broken promise she was referring to but he held back. Klaus knew what he wanted and what this ball was meant for. He knew that he had just met her the night before but he already knew he wanted to show her the world. 

Klaus made his way over to her and placed his hand on her shoulders. He gave her a gentle squeeze, trying to provide some form of comfort. He did not know exactly what the source of her distress was but seeing her disappointed was enough for him to try and ensure that she had a lifetime filled with happiness. 

“Lady Caroline, I vow that whatever promise I make to you, that I will keep.” Klaus’s features were set into a firm expression and by the deep tone of his voice, Caroline wanted to believe that he meant it. She wanted to trust in everything that he promised but her life experience thus far taught her that people, men in particular, always did what they thought was best for themselves. “Anything you ask of me, it is yours.”

“I’m sure your future wife will love to hear you say such things.” Caroline tossed at him, trying to lighten the mood. She placed a bright smile on her face and Klaus could see that it was a mask to hide the insecurities that were leaking through. “If you want a happy future marriage, I suggest you do not pay pretty compliments to women you meet outside a tavern.”

“I will take that under advisement.” Klaus responded, his tone laced with mirth as though he was privy to a secret that she was missing. “Pray tell, why exactly would you be wishing me a happy marriage? The last time I checked I was not engaged. That is, unless you’re aware of something I am not.”

“Come now, do not play the fool for it does not suit you.” Caroline chuckled. “The entire kingdom knows why your father is throwing this ball and a tourney immediately after? You’re of marriageable age and the invitation very clearly stated  _ eligible  _ daughters where to be brought to the castle. He is hoping that you would use this night to meet a woman who would one day, probably soon become your wife. The tourney is an excuse for you to spend a fortnight courting her and then another week during the tourney.” 

“You’re quite clever for seeing through my father’s little scheme.”

“Scheme implies that the intention is not obvious.” Caroline retorted back and Klaus shrugged, a knowing smirk playing at his lips. “And I would not be surprised that by the end of June, you will be a married man. Although, seeing that you’ve left the ball early, you’re not making great progress in the quest of choosing your bride.”

“Oh, I think my quest is progressing just fine.” Caroline tilted her head again, looking at him in confusion. Immediately the dance he shared with Elena and her stomach sunk. She wanted to believe that he would choose her. The feelings that were already crashing through her at a simple look he gave her made her weak in the knees. The idea that he could possibly take someone else as a bride caused a painful grip to encompass her heart. “Because, I knew exactly who I was going to be courting before the ball even began.” 

“I see-”

“I don’t think you do.” Klaus placed his hands on the side of her face, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheekbone. “Last night, I intended to sit in a tavern with a few of my mates and let off steam before preparing what the chaos this day would bring. Instead, I met this fiery woman who not only could protect herself but had a thirst for life that made me want to be a part of hers.” 

“But you do not even know me.” Caroline breathed out. She reached up and touched his hand but continued to let him stroke her cheek. “I’m not the most beautiful maiden in the land or the most graceful. I spend more time daydreaming while laying in the sand than I spend with my tutors. I am more suited to be a knight in your guard than I am a princess.”

“I’m not looking for a princess. I’m looking for someone who will one day be a queen.” The conviction behind his tone startled Caroline. “I don’t want a woman who will cower away in the face of adversity. I want a woman who will jump off a cliff into awaiting rapids just to prove to those who deny her wrong.” 

“Klaus..”

“Take a chance. Get to know me.” Klaus leaned up and kissed the top of her forehead. Caroline’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his lips against her skin. When she opened them again, Klaus’s eyes were peering down at her with such intensity that she wanted nothing more than to take that leap with him. Caroline was not one who would back down from a challenge, she just had trouble believing that she was worth everything he promised her. “Give me a fortnight. Give me up until the tourney to prove to you that you are everything I am looking for and if at the beginning of the tourney, you still feel as though you do not want me, then I will walk away.” 

Caroline knew that it was not her that was going to be walking away. She had just met him the night before but there was something about him that just made her want to take the leap into unknown waters before. He gave her a rush of life that she felt was lacking in her life. She wanted to clutch onto it and let herself get whisked away, but she remembered the pain of a broken heart and disappointment. 

She was always everyone's last choice. Her own parents never wanted to take the time and effort to actually know her. Those who met her always assumed she was selfish and shallow in comparison to the large shadow Elena casted. Elena was always destined for greatness while Caroline was expected to make nothing more than a simple man while Matthew took over her father’s estate. 

Yet, here was a man who offered her the world. Klaus saw something in her that she couldn’t see herself. When Caroline looked in the mirror, all she saw was her parents’ disappointment. She was not the coveted son nor was the perfect ladylike daughter. But for a moment, under KLaus’s gaze she felt that she could possibly be the woman he described. That fearless woman who was worthy to wear a crown perched on her head. 

“Okay.” Caroline found herself whispering to him. The smile that spread across his face was brighter than any he had given her that night. The happiness that radiated from him was infectious and Caroline could not help but let out a pearly laugh. Klaus reached down and picked her up by the waist. He spun her around in a circle, causing her to screech out in surprise. “Klaus! Put me down!” 

“My apologies. You’ve just made me happy.” Klaus told her and he set her back down upon her feet. It took a second for Caroline to gather her bearings but once the room stopped spinning, she looked back towards Klaus. “By the end of the fortnight, I promise that you will not regret giving me this chance.” 

“We will see, but know this, I have high expectations. I want to be swept off my feet.” Caroline told him in a stern tone, pointing her finger at him. Klaus straightened his back and gave his head a small bow, telling Caroline that he heard her every word. “No slacking off because you’re the prince. I’m not someone who can be bought, not even for all the crown jewels.” 

“That's why I like you.” Klaus replied and Caroline let out a small chuckle. Klaus held out his arm to her and Caroline linked their arms together. “Now, as much as I would like to stay in this tower with you, the night is coming to an end and what kind of gentleman would I be if I did not escort you back to your chambers?”

“But I thought you were a prince and not a gentleman?” Caroline teased him, tilting her head to the side, causing Klaus to let out another round of laughter. Klaus led her towards the door and down the spiral staircase; both lost in a day dream of what the next fortnight would bring. 

Across the castle, neither knew of the vision Bonnie was having of the future sliding into place. The young mage smiled as she looked up at the night sky. Everything was coming together. A few choices she would have to ensure were made come to fruition and the future of Orleans would be secure.

  
  



	5. Visions of Clear Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to everyones mid-week pick me up ball of fluff.

Caroline tapped her fingers against the sandy oak table, her nails creating a slight distraction from Jenna’s contestant prattle over their breakfast. It was not that Caroline disliked her friend’s aunt but Jenna appeared to have her mind made up that Elena was going to become a princess. Elena, who did her best to tell her aunt that she was not interested in the Prince, continued to send apologizing glances in Caroline’s direction. 

When Caroline returned to the chambers, escorted by the Prince, Elena was waiting for her and demanded to know all the details of what occurred after they had left the ball. Caroline told Elena almost everything, leaving out parts of their conversation about his mother and her insecurities. Yet, she told Elena about his promises to show her the world and the fact that he wanted to court her during her stay at royal castle. Part of her wanted to divulge her fears and insecurities to Elena but she knew that she would be rebuffed. Instead, she just allowed her friend to gush and squeal in delight. As Caroline laid in bed, unable to sleep, she came to a decision. She was going to enjoy the courtship and Klaus’s company. When it came to an end, she would cross that bridge when she got there and deal with her broken heart accordingly. 

“I just feel that the two of you would make a handsome couple. That is all.” Jenna stated in a matter of fact tone while Elena gave a giant sigh as a reply. Her brown eyes flicked to Caroline with an apology. Caroline said nothing but wished for a distraction, any distraction to stop Jenna from laminating what a fine princess Elena would make. Just hearing that someone else was being considered as a match for Klaus sent a pulsing wave of green envy through Caroline. 

“And again, I have no feelings for the Prince. His interest clearly lies elsewhere and I am not about to ruin that.” Elena snapped, annoyance laced in her voice. Jenna’s eyes flickered towards Caroline and she pursed her lips, but remained silent. Caroline picked at her food, refusing to spare Jenna a glance because if she did, she was afraid that something might slip through her lips that she wouldn't be able to take back. “Where is Uncle Alaric?” 

“Sleeping. He drank a bit too much punch last night and will not rise until later.” Jenna replied and Caroline wanted to snort. Alaric spent most of his time at the bottom of a bottle than he did sober. Caroline had assumed that being intoxicated was a common occurrence for him and the mornings a breeze. “Jeremy is also in bed and is not feeling well. We will need to watch him. He is not used to drinking heavily.” 

At that moment, Matthew came strolling through the door to their common area. Their small section of the castle that they would be using during their stay was in the north wing of the castle. The common area had three chambers and Matthew shared one with Jeremy. Matthew appeared refreshed and was wearing a lazy smile as he greeted them. 

“Well you look happy this morning.” Caroline told him and Matthew just shrugged. Caroline gave him an amused look and for a moment, she thought she saw Matthew blush. Her blue eyes went wide and she smiled widely at him. “What are you not telling us Matthew?”

“It probably has something to do with the dark haired beauty that you spent the night dancing with?” Elena teased him. Caroline’s eyes grew wide and she nearly squealed. Caroline had been so focused on the fact that she was dancing with Klaus and everything he had promised her that she was not focused on anyone else at the ball. “Tell us, what is her name?”

“Miss April Young, and for your information, I danced with her twice. That is all.” Matthew retorted and gave Elena a stern look. Caroline wanted to press for more information and learn everything she could about the young lady that put such a smile on Matthew’s face but before she could even speak, Caroline felt as though a bucket of ice had been dropped over her head. 

“You will have to invite her family around for supper one evening Matthew. Perhaps, if everything goes well, it could be a night when we are in the presence of the Prince and Elena can try and get to know him better.” Jenna added and Elena narrowed her eyes at her aunt. The table went deathly silent and the only sound that could be heard was the passing footsteps in the hall. 

“I think I’m going for a walk. I’ve lost my appetite.” Caroline stood from the table and made her way towards the door. Elena shot her aunt a furious look and Matthew shifted in his seat uncomfortable. Caroline paid them no mind, not even glancing in Jenna’s direction before slipping out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her and started making her way towards the stairway, hoping to clear her thoughts and hurt feelings that Jenna’s prattle caused. 

As she strolled down the stone corridor, Caroline passed a few other ladies along the way. Their eyes all flickered to her and she could hear them whisper behind their hands. Caroline was not a fool and knew that they were speaking about her dance with the Prince. While Elena assured her that no one outside of herself and Jenna noticed her slip out of the ballroom with Klaus, Caroline was unsure if that moment went unnoticed. If they were speaking of the opening dance, Caroline could only conclude that they were whispering of the stolen moment they took as well. 

Caroline turned a sharp corner and collided with a young maiden that Caroline did not recognize. Caroline reached out and gently held her arm, stopping her from landing on the hard stone floor. The woman, no older than herself, had beautiful chocolate skin, brown hair and wore a light yellow dress that flared out at her wrists. She had a kind smile and appeared completely unfazed by the fact that Caroline had almost toppled her to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry!” Caroline exclaimed, scolding herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. “I should have looked where I was going. Are you alright?”

“I am well. No damage done.” She replied gently, giving Caroline a small look from head to toe. “My name is Bonnie Bennett and you must be Lady Caroline.”

“I am. How did you know that?” Caroline narrowed her eyes at Bonnie, assuming that she had been on the other end of some form of gossip since the night before. If she progressed in the courtship with Klaus and if it had a happy conclusion that she was hoping for, Caroline knew that there would be several maidens that would hate her due to the Prince’s attentions. She wondered if Bonnie was going to be one of those women. 

“My grandmother is the King’s personal mage. I’ve known the Prince since we were children.” Bonnie replied with a serene smile. “When my grandmother passes, an event that is many years off I hope, I will eventually take her place in service to the royal family.”

“Oh. You and the Prince are close then?” A stab of jealousy went through Caroline and Bonnie’s sparkling chuckle did not help matters. By the look on Bonnie’s face, Caroline could only assume that she knew where her mind led her. 

“I suppose. I have no siblings but Klaus is the closest person I have to one. I would keep him and his friends from causing too much mayhem more times than I can count. I wish I could say that it stopped when we outgrew childhood but unfortunately that is not the case.” Caroline could feel her nerves settle, knowing that this young woman was not going to be a rival. “I can assure you Lady Caroline, you have nothing to fear from me.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean-”

“It doesn't matter. I was actually coming to find you.” Bonnie waived her hand as though she was not offended by Caroline’s assumption in the least. “I thought I would inform you that Klaus is preparing to go for a late ride this morning and if you hurry, you could catch him in the courtyard before he departs.” 

“The courtyard? Why would you-”

“Let's just say that I have an invested interest in seeing Klaus happy. You would make him happy.” Caroline looked at Bonnie in confusion but the mage clearly was not giving her anything in return. “Go to the courtyard Caroline. Enjoy the day. There is a small cottage on a path in the woods just south of the castle walls in case the weather decides to change. I would go with you but Enzo will be there and I do not feel like fending him off this morning. Not yet anyway.”

Bonnie then turned on her heels and made her way down the corridor, leaving a baffled Caroline behind. Caroline blinked in confusion a few times but something in her gut told her to follow the maiden’s instructions. Caroline never met anyone magically inclined before but she had heard the songs of the sirens calling from the sea and knew that it was always best to heed their warnings. Smiling widely, Caroline quickly made her way through the castle in the courtyard.

While Caroline was almost running in an unlady manner through the castle, trying to reach the courtyard, Klaus was scowling at Enzo in a menacing way. Klaus had been hoping to spend the day courting Caroline but Enzo showed up at his chamber door and dragged him to the courtyard in order to prepare for another hunt. Klaus protested but Enzo insisted that Bonnie told him that the skies would be clear and it would be a perfect day to catch a stag. Enzo would do anything Bonnie told him to do, regardless how others felt about it. If Bonnie wanted Enzo hunting, Enzo hunted, dragging his friends along with him.

“Enzo, you are a loathsome creature and I hate you.” Lucian muttered from Klaus’s left, leaning against a brown horse that seemed to be just as annoyed as he was. Klaus was not the only one who did not feel like hunting that morning, no matter Enzo’s enthusiasm for the sport, and Lucian was making his displeasure well known. “My head is pounding.”

“Well that is what you get for over drinking all night at the ball.” Enzo shot back at him. “And please tell me that the handsome woman in your bed this morning was not a maiden. Her father will have you married before the end of the week if it is!” 

“Do you think I’m that much of a fool?”

“When inebriated? Yes.”

“She was not a maiden or a high born lady or anything of the sort.” Lucian sneered at him. “It was Greta from the tavern the other night. She was working in the kitchens during the ball and I was gentlemanly enough to give her a nice warm bed to sleep in instead of making her ride all the way back to her room at the tavern.”

“Did you at least pull out?” Enzo asked and Klaus could help but hold back a snort. Lucian turned to look affronted at the implication but their bickering was drowned out but the gates to the courtyard opening. As though by magic, Klaus’s eyes gazed towards the iron rode lifting and allowing Caroline to step through.

She was beautiful.

She wore a soft pink gown that while simple, made Caroline appear far more lovely than she had the night before. The gown had long sleeves and he could see a silk underlayer, a perfect dress for a warm summer's day. Her long blonde hair was braided and hung loosely at her side. Her eyes appeared bright and curious, searing the courtyard while her chest heaved slightly as though she had been running. Her pale skin held a flush to them, telling Klaus that she had been in a rush to get there.

“Lady Caroline!” Klaus called and Caroline turned towards the sound of her name. Klaus thrusted the reigns of the horse he was preparing into the hands of a waiting servant. He all but ran over to her, not caring that both Enzo and Lucian were rolling their eyes behind him. “How are you this morning!? I was hoping to catch you this afternoon once we returned. I had figured that I would let you sleep in, especially after the ball last night.” 

“I thank you, sir but I am an early riser, even with an eventful night.”

“A morning person. Good to know.”

“And I ran into a woman named Bonnie this morning who said that I should come to the courtyard. Something told me that she was not a woman to ignore.” Caroline gave him a pleased smile and Klaus chuckled, Bonnie’s meddling slowly falling in place. Before he could respond, the sound of Bonnie’s name had Enzo scampering to Klaus’s side.

“Did I hear the fair Bonnie’s name being mentioned?” Caroline tilted her head in confusion at the man, someone she had never met and looked towards Klaus. Klaus was rolling his eyes and appeared slightly annoyed at the interruption. Caroline studied the introlouper. He had olive skin tone with dark black hair and matching dark eyes. He had an unshaven stubble and was wearing riding clothes made of fine quality. The fact that he was willing to interrupt the prince told Caroline that they were well acquainted. “What did she say!? Did she mention me?”

“Sir, I do not know who you are but I am going to assume that your name is Enzo.” Caroline looked to Klaus for a confirmation and he nodded at her with an impressed smile. “Bonnie mentioned that she did not feel like fending off Enzo first thing in the morning. At first I thought she meant an overactive puppy but I suppose a suitor makes more sense.”

“So she did mention me!” The way Enzo’s face lit up and beamed made Caroline chuckle. Seeing him so unbelievably happy at the mere mention of his name slipping from Bonnie’s lips was both humorous and heartbreaking at the same time. “She loves me.” 

“I wouldn’t say that, Mate.” Klaus shook his head at his friend and patted him on the shoulder. “Bonnie avoids you like the plague. Perhaps it would be best to move on? Try and find a more willing lady to court. It’s been close to two years and Bonnie hasn’t given you an inch.” 

“She will come around.”

“Bonnie is stubborn. I highly doubt it.” Klaus retorted and caught Caroline’s eye. She was looking between the two of them with an amused expression on her face. It looked like she was trying to withhold laughter at their expense. “My apologies Lady Caroline, I have been rude. Let me introduce to you my oldest friends, Sir Lorenzo Saint John, better known as Enzo and that sad excuse for a lump over there is Lord Lucian Castle, heir to the Duke of Faubourg.”

“Is he alright?” Caroline whispered, leaning a bit closer to Klaus, causing Klaus to smile at the close proximity of her. Her gaze was focused on Lucian, who was leaning against a sandy brown horse with his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. “He looks as though he is about to fall over. Does he need to see a physician?”

“Oh, he is ill alright.” Klaus chuckled. He reached out and took Caroline’s hand into his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. The feeling of his skin touching hers caused the sides of her lips to turn upright and a faint blush to overcome her pale skin. “It seems that he over indulged in the ball last night and is now paying for it. Although I’m sure his bed partner is still nestled comfortably and asleep.” 

“Klaus! Surely that is not an appropriate topic of conversation to have in front of a lady!” Enzo scolded Klaus but his eyes were glued to the linked hands between Klaus and Caroline. He had known that his friend had spent the night focused on one lady and Enzo could only assume that Caroline was the lady in question. “I’m sure that Lady Caroline is not interested in hearing about our friend Lucian’s ungentlemanly behavior.” 

“Oh! So he is the one who is the drunkard and the licentious one!” Caroline exclaimed and Enzo nearly choked on his own silvia. Klaus burst out laughing while Enzo’s eyes grew wide and appeared shocked. It was obvious that he had never encountered a woman who was willing to speak her mind so freely as Caroline. “And here I thought it was you that was the womanizing drunk.”

Klaus laughed even harder while Enzo looked between the two of them as though they both had lost their minds. He enjoyed Caroline keeping Enzo on his toes and hoped to see more of it. While he had to admit that Bonnie was a fearsome woman, he also concluded that it was the fact that she was a mage and therefore, already had a level of respect within the castle. Caroline was nothing more than a new maiden and it was not surprising to Klaus that Enzo would try to be on his best behavior. 

Seeing his shocked face was worth every moment. 

“Will the three of you hurry up so we can get this blasted hunt over with?” Lucian drawled from his horse that was being used more like a bed than anything else. Neither Klaus nor Enzo held any sympathy for the man and even his surly manner was not about to ruin Klaus’s restored good mood. 

“I have an idea.” Enzo stated and got a mischievous smile on his lips. Klaus knew that look. It was the look that once caused Klaus to dive down to the bottom of a pond in the woods in the middle of winter because Enzo was convinced that a magical sword laid at the bottom. It was the same smile he wore that more as he dragged a rather ill Lucian from his bed that morning. “Instead of a hunt, why don’t we take a ride through the woods. Lady Caroline should join us.”

Klaus had never loved Enzo more. 

“Yes! That is a wonderful idea.” Klaus exclaimed and his wide dimpled smile made Caroline’s heart flutter. She had no real plans for the day and did not feel the desire to be in Jenna’s company that he nodded at Klaus, matching his happy and wide smile. “Lady Caroline, would you like to accompany us on a leisurely ride today?”

“I would like nothing more.”

“Splendid!” Enzo chimed in. “Let us scrounge up another horse!”

“No need. She can ride with me.” Klaus added and sent Caroline a questioning look, wondering if that would be okay. Klaus wanted nothing more than to have his arms around her and for her back to rest against his chest. The sight of Caroline’s blush but excited nod of her head only made his smile grow wider. “Perfect.”

“If we’re not hunting, I’m going back to bed.” Lucian groaned and pushed off the side of the horse. He began making his way towards the castle but Enzo placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Lucian groaned, pressing his thumb and finger against his eyelids, trying to block out the midmorning sun. 

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not leaving me alone with the love birds. You’re coming.” Enzo snapped and Lucian let out a loud groan, clearly displeased at the turn of events. Begrudgingly, Lucian turned and walked back towards the horse, making his irritation at the idea of having to be on a horse well known. “Think of it this way Lucian. We get to watch Klaus be a love sick fool and obtain copious amounts of blackmail material.” 

Neither Klaus nor Caroline were paying the two gentlemen any mind. Klaus was ensuring that the saddle on the horse was secure, even though he had already checked them, wanting to make sure that Caroline would be as safe as possible while riding. Both Klaus and Caroline continued to send each other heated looks and small smiles. Enzo was watching the two of them with an amused expression while Lucian continued to curse under his breath. 

“Here, I will help you up.” Klaus held out his hand and waved her forward. Caroline moved closer and turned around. Klaus placed his hands on her waist to assist her to climb on the horse. Caroline was more than capable of doing it herself, but there was something about the way his hands felt on her waist that sent shivers over her body. “One, two, three.”

Caroline gave a slight jump and Klaus lifted her onto the horse to sit side saddle. Klaus crawled up behind her, swinging one leg over the horse and brought his arms around either side of her. He grabbed the reins and Caroline leaned back against him, resting her back against his chest. The heat from his body off set the summer breeze and Caroline could not help but feel comfortable in his arms. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, looking over her shoulder at him. The close proximity of him to her person made her body feel as though it was on high alert. The way his arms wrapped around her as he gripped the reins caused his arm to brush against the sides of her waist. Caroline reached out and touched the tops of his hand, tracing his knuckles with her thumbs. “I do know how to ride, you know.”

“I know. Your friend Elena told me as much.” Klaus commented and Caroline blushed. Elena had told her once she returned to their chambers that Klaus had been full of questions about Caroline. “While I have no doubts of your horse riding capabilities, I like the idea of having you in my arms. Even if it's just for a little while. That is, if you’re okay with that.”

Klaus gave her a worried glance, clearly wanting to ensure that she was comfortable with his presence. He did not want to overwhelm her or push her into anything she did not want. He wanted her to be happy, to see her face light up with joy and to hear that laughter ring through the air. There was something hypnotic about Caroline joy that he wanted to preserve it for as long as possible. The mere idea of her unhappiness or discomfort was apphorant to him. 

“Yes. I’m more than okay with it. I find myself rather enjoying my position at the moment.” Despite the fact that her skin was flushed, Caroline sent him a look that could only be described as  _ cheeky. _ The look sent a jolt southward and Klaus was forced to adjust himself on the horse. Caroline bit her lower lip, as though she understood what Klaus’s discomfort meant and the look did not help with the matter. While Caroline was a maiden, that did not make her ignorant of male anatomy. Her parent’s neglect became her ally when seeking out her father’s forbidden books in his library. “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfect. Shall we?” Klaus asked in a gruff voice as he tried to calm his racing heart. He turned to look at his friends and saw that both Enzo and Lucian looked at him extreme amusement. Enzo looked as though he was only seconds “The two of you ready to head out?” 

“Lead on Your Highness.” Enzo drawled, a smirk on his lips that told Klaus he was going to hear about this moment for years to come. Klaus monuvoued the horse towards the gate that led out onto the road towards the village. Klaus could hear Enzo snickering behind him and if he did not have Caroline in his arms, he would have sent him a rude hand gesture back at him. “See, Lucian? Blackmail.” 

“Your friends do not seem to care that you’re the prince. You could have them thrown in the stocks for their impertinence.” Caroline told him with a mischievous voice. Klaus gave a returning chuckle and Caroline just cocked her eyebrow at him. “Why do I have the feeling that you have done such a thing?”

“We were five. Apparently the guards took it literally when I told them to throw Lucian in the stocks. My father had him out within the hour but he does not let me live it down to this day.” Klaus told her and Caroline tossed her head back in laughter. “Although if truth be told, I may have a soft spot for impertinence.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Good to know.” That mischievous smile was back and Caroline found that she was not focused on the scenery of the fully grown trees, wild flowers and furry animals they passed them by. All she could focus on was swaying of the horse and how it felt to have his skin, although covered, moving against her back. Everything else, including the sound of the horse’s hooves and the signing birds, fell to the background. “I suppose by the company you keep, impertinence must be in the job requirement.”

“Do my ears deceive me or is the fair lady’s words tarnishing my honor.” Enzo chimed him, his horse coming up to gallup beside them. Klaus groaned at the interruption, wanting nothing more than a few moments alone with Caroline but knowing his friends, they were not about to let that happen. They were going to practically interrogate her while embarrassing him as much as they possibly could. 

“I get the impression of you, Sir Lorenzo that you’re able to tarnish your own honor and do not need me to do it for you.” Caroline retorted and Klaus laughed. Perhaps he would enjoy watching Caroline have verbal spars with the two of them. He often wondered who would be able to bicker with the likes of Enzo and Lucian, and Klaus wondered if he had found his answer. 

“You wound me!” 

“She is not wrong Enzo.” Lucian’s hoarse voice from behind them. Klaus looked over his shoulder and could see his friend’s green expression. The swaying of the horse and the gallops clearly have upsetted his already unsettled stomach. Klaus would not be surprised if his friend lost the very little he had in his stomach. “You do have a tendency to find yourself in your fair share of trouble.” 

“Tell me Lord Lucian. How are you feeling?” Caroline asked in a tone that appeared to be concerned. However, Klaus had spent enough time staring at her face during the ball that he could recognize the mischief behind those bright blue eyes he had come to adore. “Pounding headache? Upset stomach?”

“I’ve had better days.”

“Then it appears that you also have a talent for ruining your own honor so I suppose you shouldn’t tease your friend too hard.” Lucian tossed her a scowl and for a moment Klaus thought he was about to lose his breakfast, but pulled through even if it was just barely. “When we return to the castle perhaps you should drink some warm lemon water with a hint of ginger. It would help soothe your stomach.”

“Beautiful, compassionate and intelligent.” Enzo said, eyeing her as though he was taking in her appearance for the first time. If Enzo had been anyone else, Klaus may have felt the stirrings of irreplaceable jealousy cursing through him, but he trusted his friend enough to know that Enzo was not about to go and fall in love with Caroline. Caroline’s teasing manner enticed him and knew that she was bound to share her sunny disposition with others but he wanted her affections to belong to him and him alone. “Tell me, what is a woman like you doing with a man like our Niklaus here? You appear to be too good for him.”

“Oh! I’m right here.” Klaus shot him a look of annoyance. He had hoped that Enzo and Lucian would sing his praises to Caroline but he supposed that it was nothing more than a dream to even consider it. While he could not deny that Enzo’s claims were true and that he found Caroline to be way too good for him, that did not mean he wanted to show the bad parts of himself to her just yet. “I thought we were friends! You’re supposed to help me out, not hinder me!” 

“Why do you feel that you do not need the help in wooing a lady Klaus?” Caroline asked, tossing another brazen look over her shoulder. Klaus took a deep breath and held back a groan. Klaus had known his fair share of ladies in the past but he had only been tempted by a few to take to his bed. Those temptations paled in comparison to the desire he felt for this woman he held in his arms. 

“He doesn’t. That pesky title of Prince does seem to get him plenty of attention from the ladies.” Lucian added as though the thought offended him. Lucian was the son of a duke and would one day inherit his father’s title. Yet, it was more of a hindrance to him when standing next to Klaus. If the two were not good friends, Lucian most likely would hate him. 

“Lucian!” Klaus snapped, sensing Caroline’s distress. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she looked down at their hands. Caroline was holding the reins in place, steering the horse along the dirt road while Klaus simply held his on top of hers, allowing her to have the control. Klaus leaned down to whisper in her ear. “No other lady has captured my attention like you have. I promise. You have amazed me every second we have been together and I have thought of little else when we’re apart.”

The corner of her lips turned upright and that rosy blush graced her skin again. Klaus could see that the worry plagued her and the memories of their conversation the night before weighted on him. He wanted to know why it was that this beautiful woman could not see her own self worth or believe that he would choose her. It was insane to think that he made his decision on who he wanted for his bride the night after the ball but Klaus was certain that it was the woman who had taken over the reins of the horse. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was low and far shyer than Klaus was used to coming from her. Caroline leaned back against his chest, allowing her head to rest in the crook of his neck. Klaus took over the reins and with a free hand, wrapped his arm around her middle and held her tightly to him. “And I care not that you’re a prince. I would have liked you if you were a popper.” 

Before Klaus could retort or say anything else, the blue skies opened up and droplets of cool summer rain fell on them. Caroline screeched loudly at the feeling of the water hitting her while Lucian let out a loud curse from behind. Klaus tried to shield Caroline from the rain, not caring that he was getting wet himself while Enzo just sat on his horse looking completely shocked at the change in the weather.

“Bonnie said it was going to be clear skies! She said that it would not rain today!” Enzo’s eyes were wide and disbelieving at the thought that Bonnie could have been wrong about anything at all. He took her words as gospel.

“Bonnie!” Caroline exclaimed loudly. She shifted slightly and looked up at Klaus with a wide smile. “When she told me to meet you today, she said that there was a cottage in the woods that was just south of the castle walls!” Caroline’s gaze turned to look along the trees and saw a path just off the left side of the road. “Right there! Just up ahead. The path looks wide enough and the three branches should cover us from the worst of the rain. I have a feeling that Bonnie is going to be right about the cottage.”

“Then what are we waiting for!” Klaus clicked the reins and the horse sped up, heading directly for the path into the woods. Despite the rain Caroline’s squeals could be heard by the two men they left behind in the pouring rain. The splashes of mud ruining the hem of her dress or the fact that riding a horse was becoming uncomfortable, could not hinder the immense amount of fun she was having at that moment. Klaus’s laughter could be heard mixing with hers and the animals that lingered within the trees scattered at the sound. 

  
  



	6. Fireside Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your weekly dose of fluff.

Bonnie’s vision held such accuracy that Caroline could spot a small cottage through the trees, less than a mile off the road and down the small dirt pathway into the woods. The cottage was made from a light brown stone with wood paneling on the side. The brown shutters matched the paneling and Caroline could see planter boxes with wildflowers inside hanging beneath the windows. The roof appeared to be made of pale shingles and sat on a curved triangle. 

Klaus rode the horse through the rain, causing mud to splash on the hems of Caroline’s dress. Once they were just outside the cottage’s front doors, Klaus jumped off the horse and went to tie the reins to a small wooden post under one of the windows. When Klaus turned to assist Caroline in climbing down from the horse, he found that she had already jumped off and was racing towards the front door, her laughter ringing through the light rain. 

Caroline tried the front door and mercifully, it was unlocked and open. She pushed the wooden door open in time to see both Enzo and Lucian riding towards the cottage at breaking speed. She held the door open for Klaus to step inside and looked around the cottage as she attempted to catch her breath. The cottage consisted of one room and it was furnished sparingly. There was a small table that was pushed up against the wall under the window and it was covered in herbs, a mortar and pestle and a few books. One leather bound book laid open and by the handwriting written inside, Caroline could tell that the cottage belonged to a woman. 

There was a small wooden chair that was pushed up against the table that was situated just below an open window. A bookshelf rested beside the table and was filled with more leather bound books. On the other end of the cottage was a massive stone fireplace with logs of wood resting beside it and a cast iron pot hanging above the flames. In front of the fireplace were two comfortable looking chairs and a fluffy brown rug laid on the floor at the foot of the chairs. Then, in the center of the room was a big, comfortable looking…

“A bed! Thank Merlin there is a bed!” Lucian cried as both he and Enzo followed the pair into the cottage. Lucian immediately kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed, not caring that his clothes were still soaked from the rain. “Wake me when the rain stops and we can ride back up to the castle.”

“What if I wanted to sleep in the bed!?” Enzo cried, in mock fury. 

“Sod off.”

“You know the bed is big enough for the two of you. You could share.” Caroline chimed in with a sweet voice and both Enzo and Lucian turned to look at her. Klaus was chuckling beside her as his two friends gave her an incredulous look. Lucian even turned his head over and stared at her with wide and almost terrified eyes. Caroline could not help but let out a chuckle, sensing that neither of Klaus’s friends were amused by the implication that they would have to share a bed. “Glad I have your attention. We need to build a fire. The fireplace looks well used so it should be safe. It will help dry out clothes and will keep us from becoming ill.”

“A fire?” Enzo asked, his eyes still wide and Caroline could already tell that Enzo had never built a fire in his life. She looked towards Lucian and then at Klaus. Both of them were giving her similar looks. “You want us to build a fire? How would we do that?”

“You’re telling me that not a single one of you knows how to build a fire?” Caroline questioned, her eyes darting between all of them. “Seriously? You go on hunts! Are you telling me that not once have you had to build a fire in the middle of the woods during one of those sessions? Or on travels? Not once?”

“Well, no. I guess not.” Klaus muttered and he was torn between finding the complete disbelief on her face amusing and discouraging. The last thing Klaus wanted to for Caroline to find something in him lacking. He wanted nothing more than for her to like him but was worried suddenly that she would find some fault in him that would send her running. “We typically do not stay in the woods overnight so a fire would not be needed and during our travels, well, we usually have servants who handle that type of thing.”

“Spoiled. The lot of you.” Caroline replied but Klaus was pleased to hear a hint of laughter behind it. She shook her head in amusement and Klaus found that when she rolled her eyes, it sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. “Klaus, hand me a few of the logs that are propped up against the wall. Enzo, on the table is a flint, the iron looking thing, hand that to me.” Both Klaus and Enzo followed her direction. “No, not that. That's a mortar and pestle. The other, yes, that. Thank you. Lucian-”

“I’m not moving.”

“Well, I was going to tell you to rest and sleep off last night for an hour or so but I suddenly found that I have no sympathy for you.” 

“Klaus, your new lady friend is mean.”

“No. She is perfect.” Klaus replied as he handed her the logs she requested. Caroline could feel her skin heat up as their eyes locked onto one another. They shared a small smile, memories of how they danced together the night before and the moments they shared in the tower came to mind. Both Enzo and Lucian groaned at the sight but neither Klaus nor Caroline cared. 

Caroline took the logs from Klaus and went to the fireplace to build an arch that would hold the fire. Enzo handed her the flint before moving back to the table and grabbed one of the books off the shelf, clearly intent on giving his friend and Caroline privacy while still eyeing them in amusement. It took a few tries but she was able to start a fire and once the flames were roaring, it only took a few moments before the warmth filled the cottage, offsetting the chill from the summer rain. Caroline slowly undid her braid, her fingers weaving through her blonde locks to prevent knots from forming and settled down on the brown run in order to allow the fire to help with drying her hair. 

Klaus could not take his eyes off the scene. With her damp hair hanging down around her waist and her wet pink dress clinging to her curves, Klaus had never seen her look more beautiful. Although, he suspected that she would grow more and more desirable each time he laid eyes on her. As though he had no control over his body, Klaus sat down on the rug next to her and could not stop watching her.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Caroline asked him when she noticed that he could not keep his eyes off her. Klaus just shook his head and motioned for her to turn around. She gave him a strange look but said nothing as she complied. Klaus reached out and slowly began brushing his fingers through her hair gently. Caroline had done well on her own from preventing the knots from forming but Klaus continued to brush through her damp hair. 

“How exactly did you learn to build a fire?” Klaus asked her, smirking at the small moan that came from her lips as his nails scrapped the scalp of her head. The sound sent another jolt through his body and vowed that he wanted to hear it again but when neither Enzo nor Lucian were present, and after Caroline had a crown upon her head. 

“There are several small caves located near the beaches I grew up near. When I was little I used to play with them. I wanted to be a pirate so I would pretend I was seeking out buried treasure. Of course being the studious child I was packed supplies for my adventure and flint was one of them. After several sessions of trial and error, I eventually figured it out.” Caroline replied, leaving out the part of the story where she decided to run away from the castle because she felt lonely. Once she decided that cave life was not for her, Caroline returned to the castle only to find her nanny was the only person worried about her absence. Neither of her parents seemed to have noticed. 

“How old were you?”

“Nine.”

“Remarkable.” Klaus remarked and Caroline looked over her shoulder at him, wearing that same coy smile he had grown to adore. Klaus’s fingers graced her skin as he continued to brush her hair and her breath caught at the slight touch. “Any other great adventures that I should be aware of?” 

“Oh! Several. I once tried to bribe a merchant that was meeting with my father to take me on a sea voyage but unfortunately he declined my offer. I was five at the time I believe.” Caroline laughed at her own antics and both Enzo and Lucian looked up at the sound, yet neither commented on seeing Klaus being so affectionate with Caroline. Klaus was sure that he would hear about it from both of them later.

“There is that hint of wanderlust again. I wonder what the world will think when they are greeted with such a wonderful woman.” Klaus teased her and his imagination ran wild. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to show her the world. He thought of all the places he had traveled during his royal duties and could not wait to take her everywhere. 

“You sound so sure that I’ll be able to go anywhere.” Caroline replied in a low voice. Her eyes were downcasted and an irritation wave of anger at all those who ever made her feel so unworthy flooded him. He wanted nothing more than to prove to all those people how wonderful he already knew she was and make them feel that regret. It was petty and vindictive but Klaus already hated seeing her hurt. 

“I’ll take you anywhere you will let me.” He told her in a low voice, matching her tone. Klaus gathered her slowly drying hair together and pushed it over her shoulder, touching her bare neck as he did. Caroline looked over her shoulder at him and he could still see that vulnerability lingering behind her eyes. “I meant what I said last night. I want you and if you want to see the world, then I intend for you to see it.” 

“Thank you.” Caroline could feel her heart thumping in her chest and the desire to believe everything he told her was great. Hearing him promise her the world and the feeling of his fingers lightly touching her skin made her forget that they were not alone. Her eyes flickered to his lips and she felt herself leaning in. Klaus was meeting her half way until…

_ Bang! _

Both Klaus and Caroline jumped apart and looked around the cottage. Their eyes flashed towards Enzo who was wearing a smirk that told them that he was all too pleased with the interruption. A thick leather bond was lying on the floor, clearly having been dropped from the small table and chair that Enzo was sitting at with his feet resting on the table, crossed at the ankles. 

“Whoops. It slipped.” Enzo drawled and Klaus narrowed his eyes. While he was annoyed at the missed opportunity but was secretly grateful for Enzo’s interruption. The last thing Klaus wanted was the first time he kissed Caroline to be witnessed by the two people who would use it against him at the first opportunity. “Please! Don’t mind me. Continue on.” 

Klaus shot his friend another annoyed look before turning back to Caroline, whose skin was bright red. She was clearly embarrassed by his friend witnessing their moment being interrupted. She looked down at her hands, not being able to look at him in the eye. Klaus reached out and took her hand into his again. He gave it a gentle squeeze in hopes that it relieved her embarrassment. No one had ever made him forget that they were not alone before. He was always aware of his surroundings but he discovered that being with Caroline made the rest of the world fade away. It happened when they danced the night before, surrounded by dozens of people and yet he noticed none of them. Even with Lucian’s snoring sounding only a few feet away, Klaus could barely hear it. Even the light sprinkle of rain outside or the flicker of the fire was something he noticed. All he could focus on was Caroline. 

“I apologize for him. My friend has no manners.”

“I already gathered that.” Caroline chuckled, lacing her fingers through his. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other’s hand Klaus began tracing his thumb over her knuckles, a new habit he was realizing was forming; and one he had no desire to break. “I wonder what his mother must think about his lack of decorum.”

“I can hear you.” Enzo teased from across the room, his eyes narrowed. Klaus watched as Caroline laughed, her head tilting to the side as she did. Her laughter was a beautiful sound and Klaus felt himself memorized every time he heard it. He could feel Enzo’s eyes looking at him with amusement but he did not care. Never before did he sympathize with his friend whenever Bonnie walked into the room. 

Caroline’s hair swayed slightly as she laughed, falling from one side of her shoulder to down her back. It was long and slightly unkempt from the rain. He could see the waves forming in the blonde strands as the fire helped dry it. Her clothes seemed warmer and Klaus realized that his own were not as uncomfortable either. Unable to help himself, Klaus reached out and touched her loose hair. 

“It it a shame I do not know how to braid your hair. I think it is something that I would enjoy doing immensely.” Klaus told her honestly and cursed that he never had the opportunity to learn. He hoped that in the future, they would have more moments like this, only alone, when he would be able to act upon his desire to really learn how to care for her. He already provided Enzo enough material to hang over his head for a lifetime. 

“I suppose it is a curse you must bear. Having no sisters to teach you, how would you have learned at all?” Caroline gave him a small smile but Klaus felt his stomach drop and his shoulders sagged. Caroline could sense the change in his mood and the smile on her lips faltered. “What is it? Did I say something wrong?”

“It's nothing. Not really.” Klaus squeezed her hand gently, providing her with recognition that it was nothing she had done to upset him. “It's just that I do have a sister. She is a few years younger, around your age actually but I never met her.” Klaus told Caroline, who appeared confused for a moment until she remembered the brief conversation from the night before. “All I know is that her name is Rebekah. ”

“She is from your mother’s side?” Caroline asked and Klaus nodded. It was becoming more and more obvious that the lack of his mother really ate away at him. “Why not invite her to the ball? Obviously it would be a ruse to the rest of the world but you could have shared a dance with her? Get to know your sister even if it was briefly.” 

“It was discussed but my father decided against it. My mother made it very clear when she gave me up that she wanted no one to know that it was she who birthed me. She was already married and I suppose her husband would not take it kindly to her having another man’s child, even if it was the king. That just means I never got to meet any of my siblings. I also have four brothers and an older sister but she died long before I was born, at least according to the kingdom archives anyway.” 

Klaus wanted to tell her all. He wanted to tell her the reason why his mother gave him up and not just the public story of her wanting to keep his birth a secret from her husband. Klaus trusted Caroline and knew that she was going to be his queen one day but it was too soon. He felt as though he had known her for years and not merely days but the logical side of his brain was telling him to slow down. 

“I’m sorry. I cannot imagine what it would feel like to be separated from your family like that.” Caroline replied, unsure as to what to say. Klaus was opening up to her and she could sense that this was a very personal topic for him. To the outside world, Klaus had everything. He was the prince and blessed with a life very few had.. However, Caroline understood what being unwanted felt like and could not imagine the feeling of knowing his mother gave him up at birth. “Do they know about you? Your siblings I mean? Well, they would know who you are, obviously because you’re the prince but I mean, do they know you’re their brother?”

“I don’t know.” Klaus replied with a shrug. “When my mother came to court, my father stated that she had one of her sons with her. Elijah. He was no older than two and her other son, Finn, was overseas with their Father. He was not expected back in Orleans for at least a year and it was how she was able to hide the pregnancy. Father put her up in an undisclosed location where no one knew her and handed me over hours after I was born. My father never saw her again.”

“I can’t imagine doing that.” Caroline whispered. Children were not something she had thought much about. She assumed they were in her future and that she would raise them. Prior to this past year, Caroline never imagined a scenario where she would be forced to give the child away. However, after the fiasco with Sir Tyler, she could imagine how a young woman could end up in that situation. “If I fell pregnant with a child, I would love them so much that the idea of giving them away would rip me to shreds.”

“That is not something you’ll experience.” 

“You sound so sure.”

“I am.” Klaus gave her a heated gaze that caused Caroline to smile. Klaus was so certain in his affections for her that she found it baffling. Here was the man every maiden in the land was dreaming of but he was sitting in front of a fire with her, not them. The way he gazed at her made Caroline believe that his intentions were true. “Perhaps this is forward and we should not discuss such things now but I am certain that when you have children, they will be mine.”

“Klaus-”

“I meant what I said, Caroline. My intentions with you are honorable. You’ve captured my attention like no other. You’re all I’ve thought about since I met you outside that tavern.” Klaus reached out and touched her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. “I do not know where this insecurity comes from or why you do not believe that I want you, but I do and I intend to prove that to you everyday for the rest of my life.”

“Is that a proposal?”

“Not yet.” Klaus chuckled and noted how her shoulders sagged in relief. Yes. Klaus was sure that Caroline would one day be his queen but he knew that proposing now would be too soon. It wouldn’t take long for it to happen but he knew that he would be on bended knee before long. “Besides, I promised you a courtship till the tourney, did I not?”

“You did.” The smile on Caroline’s lips perked up and Klaus was relieved to see it. Not for the first time in days but Klaus wanted to seek out those who made Caroline feel as though she was inferior and prove to them what exactly it was that they had missed. How could anyone look upon that sunshine hair, ocean blue eyes and beautiful smile and not instantly fall in love with her. “Any hint as to what you may have planned?”

“Well, that would ruin the surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Why do I find that completely unsurprising?” 

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Because I’m determined to surprise you.”

“Will the two of you shut up?” Lucian’s muffled voice came from the bed and their eyes snapped towards him. Enzo’s shoulders were shaking but Klaus was not sure who his amusement stemmed from. “You are making my already upset stomach even more nauseous. Put us out of our misery and just stop with the bantering.” 

“I have a feeling that we are going to have to get used to it Lucian.” Enzo drawled out as his nails tapped against the leather binding of some random book he had picked up but clearly was not reading. The mischievous smile that appeared on his lips made Klaus pause; nothing good ever slipped passed them when Enzo smiled in such a manner. “They do appear comfortable with one another. I do believe that it is our duty to ensure that they do not get too comfortable. Lady Caroline’s reputation must be protected after all.”

“Enzo.” Klaus hissed with narrowed eyes. He knew that his friend was goading him, testing the reaction Klaus would bring; to push him to see just how protective of Caroline he would be. Yet, there was a line Klaus was not willing to cross. Caroline’s reputation was one of them and he was not about to let it be marred by his desires. Enzo was teasing him in a way that told Klaus both Enzo and Lucian would do anything to interrupt them at all cost. “Bonnie. Glass houses.” 

“Touché.” 

“Look at all three of you.” Lucian moaned, lifting his head from his pillow. “Enzo is in love with Bonnie and Bonnie is far too in love with her magic to give Enzo the time of day. Klaus is already halfway in love with Caroline and Lady Caroline is half way in love with him. Where does this leave Lucian? Alone and miserable having to bear witness to it all.”

“Lord Lucian, I do believe that you’re miserable but you drank too much not because those around you are happy.” Caroline chimed in sweetly with narrowed eyes. “As far as being alone, I gather from your friends that you have no issues with being alone at all. If anyone's reputation is at stake, I have a feeling that it is yours.” 

“Klaus, your lady friend’s tongue is far too sharp.”

“I know.” Klaus tossed her a beaming smile, enjoying the words that had a tendency to tumble from her lips. He enjoyed waiting to hear what she would say next and how she spoke her mind; knowing that her words could very much take him by surprise. While Caroline was not one who enjoyed surprises, Klaus thrived on them. “It is part of why I adore her.”

“I think it has stopped raining. I think we would be safe to head back to the castle.” Enzo replied, gazing out the window. Both Klaus and Caroline turned to look at him and the realization that the patter from the rain was no longer hitting the rooftop. The cottage appeared slightly brighter inside as the sun shone through the windows and the fire burning beside them seemed all too warm suddenly. “I wonder what happened. Bonnie’s visions are never wrong.”

“That's because she played you, you idiot.” Lucian moaned. “Don’t you get it? Bonnie told you the weather would be perfect for a hunt so you would drag  _ Klaus,  _ not me,  _ Klaus _ out into that courtyard. Bonnie then tells Caroline that Klaus is in the courtyard in order to arrange them to have some time together. She tells Caroline about this cottage because she knew it was going to rain.”

“I don’t-”

“Stop being thick Enzo! Bonnie manipulated you!”

“Oh!” Enzo paused with a blank face and after a moment a wide smile appeared on his lips again. Caroline had wondered if Enzo would be hurt with the fact that Bonnie clearly used his affections for her against him but her worry was proven wrong. If anything, Enzo seemed to have enjoyed the interaction. “That little witch! My clever little witch! I’ll have to send her flowers. Or jewels. Not sure which one yet.”

“Oh you’re sickening.” Lucian groaned and pulled himself from the bed before heading toward the door of the cottage. He gripped the doorknob and opened the door more forcefully than intended, letting the warm summer breeze flow through the cottage. “I am heading back to the castle, back to bed and away from the lot of you.” 

Lucian all but stormed out of the cottage and towards the horses. Klaus rolled his eyes and shared an amused look with Enzo. This was not the first time either of them saw their friend in a foul mood. Klaus stood from the plush carpet and held out his hand to Caroline. Caroline slipped her hand into his and he gently pulled her from the floor. 

“I apologize for my friend. He is much more charming and amiable when he is in his right state. When he is feeling unwell, he can become a bit dramatic.” Klaus told her, not wanting her to think he associated with people of ill repute. Lucian could be a grumpy soul but he had a good heart, deep down. “He is a good friend. I promise.”

“I can see that. The three of you have a strong bond. It is nice to know that you’ve had good friends surrounding you. It makes me happy.” Klaus smiled widely at her and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. There was something about feeling her skin against his lips that made him dizzy. It was an intoxicating feeling that he could not get enough of. 

When Klaus lowered her hand from his lips, she slowly pulled her hand out of his; her skin flushing bright red. Klaus stepped aside in order to allow her to pass him and watched as she walked towards the door. He intended to follow her out but Enzo placed his hand on his shoulder, stalling his movements.Klaus turned to look at his friend and notice that his joyful and mischievous express was replaced with one of worry. 

“What is wrong?” 

“You and Lady Caroline seem comfortable.” Enzo replied and Klaus nodded. They all had known what the outcome of the ball would be and if Klaus had feelings for the women he was going to marry, then all the better. “I know Bonnie had a vision of the woman you were going to marry and that you would love her but seeing it first hand is something else completely.”

“Enzo-”

“Hear me out. I am happy for you. I like Caroline and she can keep you on your toes. You need that.” Enzo paused and Klaus waited for the inevitable but to come in. “I think she will make you very happy but you just met her. The scene by the fire that I witnessed would make anyone believe that you have known her for months, not days.” 

“I can’t explain it.” Klaus whispered, giving Enzo a shrug. He looked out the door and could see Caroline conversing with Lucian. By her cross arms and how she shook her head, Klaus knew that she was most likely scolding him for something that he had done. Klaus knew that it was not just him that she would keep in line, for she had no issue with scolding his friends either. “When I am with her, the rest of the world falls away. All I can focus on is her and hearing her smile and laugh.”

“You’re falling in love with her. Already?” Enzo seemed almost surprised. Klaus just shrugged. He wouldn’t deny it. From the moment he watched Caroline stand up for herself, he wanted to know more. He wanted to hold her hand, feel her lips against his and spend his days gazing into her blue eyes. “Have you been honest with her?”

“Of course.” 

“About everything?” Klaus paused. He knew what Enzo was asking and Klaus did not know how to answer such a question. He has told Caroline more than he had any other woman. He confessed about his family and his desire to know the siblings he had never met. Yet, there was always something missing in his confession and it was possibly the most terrifying part of himself. If he told her, would she run? Any sane woman would. “By your silence I will take that as a no.”

“I will tell her.” Klaus replied with narrowed eyes. He did not want to hide anything from her but he also wanted her to accept him as he was. He was a prince, yes but he was so much more than that. Most did not see beyond the crown that was perched on his head but he wanted Caroline to see the man beneath it; even if the man had claws. “Like you said, I have only known her for a few days.”

“Okay.” Enzo nodded. “I just want to make sure that you didn’t propose to her when she only knew half the story. Neither one of you deserve that, especially her. I can already tell that there is something special about her and she does not deserve to be hurt because you withheld information.” 

“What if she hates me?”

“She won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do because Bonnie does.” Klaus rolled his eyes at Enzo’s confession. “Seriously! Look, I know that I have, at times, taken my infatuation with Bonnie a bit far sometimes, but can you blame me? Bonnie is perfect.” Klaus crossed his arms and hoped he got to the point soon enough. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that Bonnie had a vision of Caroline. I don’t know the specifics but do you honestly think Bonnie would go out of her way to arrange this entire incident so the two of you had those few moments alone, or at least, somewhat alone, if Caroline was going to run away at the first sign of trouble?”

“I want to marry Caroline. That much I’ve already decided.” Klaus muttered and turned his head when he heard her laughter. Lucian was wearing a scowl on his face, Caroline’s laughter clearly annoying him. “So what you’re saying is to have faith in Caroline and not to be afraid to tell her my biggest secret?”

“I was actually saying to have faith in Bonnie but sure.” Enzo replied and Klaus rolled his eyes. He took his friends words at heart and smiled. In truth, he always knew that he would be honest with Caroline but wanted to enjoy these few weeks without her having to decide his being with him was worth it. He wanted to make her his princess but he needed her to be sure that this is what she wanted too.

“You do realize that Bonnie isn’t that interested in you, right?”

“Yet.”

“Enzo-”

“Oh shush it and go focus on your own love life for once.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cranky today so feel free to make me feel better by leaving a nice comment.


	7. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the results of the United States election are not up yet, I feel we all need this pick me up.

The gardens outside the castle were in full bloom. Tall green hedges closed the gardens while miles of pathways stretched out before them and tall trees provided shade from heat of the sun. Row and rows of colorful flowers lined the garden pathways and secluded areas could be found with iron tables and benches for resting. A large maze took up a section of the gardens and laughter could be heard lingering within them. 

In the center of the gardens, there was a wide open grass area where games were played, outdoor picnics were held and music played. Five days after the ball, Caroline found herself sitting at a white iron table, enjoying a late lunch with Elena, Matthew and the Salvatore brothers. Both Damon and Stefan decided to stay behind until after the tourney is completed, sighting that the travel arrangements made sense. However, Caroline knew that the reason was because Klaus, the Prince of Orleans, was spending a large amount of time in Elena’s company. 

While it was obvious to the outside world that Klaus was openly courting Caroline, both brothers were worried that Klaus would fall in love with Elena, thus stealing her away from them. However, beyond polite conversation and a few pointed questions about Caroline, Klaus showed no interest in Elena at all. While Caroline would be the first to admit that she was worried about Klaus’s affections for her friend in the beginning, she now realizes that Klaus showed no interest in courting Elena at all. 

Caroline shared an amused look with Matthew as they watched both Stefan and Damon continuously try and draw her attention away from the other. Neither one paid Matthew and Caroline any mind, while Elena seemed to grow annoyed at their constant attention. Caroline thought that she needed to make up her mind on who she was going to get involved with but Elena seemed to be prolonging the inevitable. 

She took a deep sigh and turned away from the push and pull of Damon and Stefan, looking out at the people passing by. She noticed that a few of the ladies would send glances her way before whispering behind their hands. It did not take a genius for Caroline to know that they were speaking about her. Klaus took every available opportunity to spend time in her presence, practically ignoring all the other ladies as best as he could.

However, some ladies did not seem to get the hint and Aurora de Martel was one of them. Aurora was a beautiful young maiden with dark red hair, fiery green eyes and a firm belief that she would one day become a princess. Klaus was polite with her and would not outright tell her to leave him be but he bemoaned her existence to Caroline the moment they had a semblance of time alone. Aurora would often send scathing looks at Caroline's way and if it was not for one Lady Hayley Marshall, Caroline may not have known what was being said about her when Caroline was otherwise preoccupied. 

At that moment, Klaus entered the garden with Aurora on his arm. Caroline could see his stiff posture, how his eyes darted around as though he was looking for an escape. Aurora was pulling him closer as though trying to gain his attention and a hot piercing feeling coursed through Caroline. She did not like seeing another woman on Klaus’s arm and for a moment Caroline imagined what it would feel like to grab Aurora by her long red hair. Caroline’s eyes narrowed and her nails dug into the arm of the chair. 

“If you glare at them any harder, Lady de Martel may actually conbust.” Matthew whispered teasingly in her ear and Caroline snapped her gaze to her cousin. She glared at him and that only caused Matthew to chuckle even hard. The laughter pulled Stefan and Damon from their longing to look at the pair of them. Elena’s eyes looked over her shoulder to see the source of Caroline’s displeasure. “Careful cousin, your jealousy is showing.”

“Oh, be quiet.” Caroline snapped as Klaus’s eyes landed on hers. Even though he was across the garden, Caroline could see his eyes widen at the sight of her and that he sent her pleading look. It was obvious that Aurora, who also spotted Caroline, was not about to let the prince go in any shape or form. “Elena, come with me.” 

“Elena should stay here.” Damon replied, clearly not liking the idea of her being anywhere near the prince. Damon placed his hand on her forearm, telling her that he did not want her anywhere near the Prince. “And perhaps we should let the prince decide if he wants to speak with Lady Caroline. A gentleman does not like an over eager lady.”

“Elena can do as she pleases.” Elena snapped at Damon before Caroline could respond to Damon’s insult. She moved his hand off of her arm and stood, holding out her hand to Caroline. Caroline followed suit and stood, linking her arm with Elena as the two of them strolled away from the table before Damon could protest. “The nerve of them!” 

“Well, they do feel as though they own you. Maybe it is time to cut them loose?” Caroline told her as they briskly made their way across the lawn, heading directly for Klaus and Aurora. Klaus sent Caroline a grateful look as she approached while Aurora was sending Caroline a glare that if she was a mage, Caroline was sure that she would be engulfed in hellfire. 

“Maybe.” 

“Lady Caroline! Lady Elena! What a pleasure to see you both.” Klaus exclaimed loudly and several heads turned towards their direction. Many of the maidens gave a deep sigh in despair, knowing that Klaus’s pick of a future wife was obvious while others simply glared at Caroline with pure envy. “I must say Lady Caroline, you look beautiful today. Like a ray of sunshine.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Caroline replied, a red blush covering her skin. She had to admit that she did take particular care with her appearance these last few days, especially when she knew that she was going to be in the Prince’s company. Caroline looked down at her light yellow dress that was made of a flowing fabric and her sleeves were long but had a slit up the side for the creamy skin of her arms to be seen. She pulled her hair into a bun at the base of her neck, allowing her shoulders to be bare, something Klaus had mentioned he enjoyed seeing a few days earlier. 

“Yes. It was a pleasure to see you but the Prince and I-” Aurora began but Caroline cut her off with a sweet and innocent smile.

“Were having a wonderful time I’m sure but you see, Prince Niklaus and I already had plans for this afternoon.” Caroline replied and Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her. A smirk curled at the edges of his lips at the lie. While they never expressly stated that they would be spending the day together, they both heavily assumed that they would. “You promised to show me the maze. Remember?”

“The maze! Yes!” Klaus replied with a dimpled smile and slowly turned back to Aurora. “While I have enjoyed our stroll Lady Aurora, I must put it to an end. Lady Caroline and I had a prior engagement.” Klaus turned away from Aurora in order to gaze at Caroline and Elena. “Lady Elena, why don’t you accompany us, and bring your party as well.” 

Both Caroline and Elena turned to look over their shoulders to see both Stefan and Damon standing from their seats while Matthew was laughing at the pair of them, his shoulder’s shaking in merriment. Elena gave a deep sigh and waved them over. Stefan and Damon began walking in their direction in a brisk pace as though they wanted to see who could reach Elena first. 

“Pathetic. Both of them.” Caroline muttered and rolled her eyes. Klaus’s eyes were darting between the brothers, questions clearly written on his face. When both Damon and Stefan reached them, Matthew leisurely lagging behind, Caroline decided to provide introductions. “Stefan, Damon, may I introduce Prince Niklaus Lune. Your highness, Lord Damon Salvatore and Lord Stefan Salvatore. And you’ve met my cousin, Lord Matthew Donovan.”

“Pleasure. All of you.” Klaus replied as the three men bowed in his presence. “I was hoping to take a stroll through the maze with Lady Caroline and Lady Elena. Of course their party is invited.”

“Thank you, your highness but I’m afraid I must decline.” Matthew replied and his blue eyes were sweeping over several of the unattended ladies. While Matthew was a respectable man, the idea of strolling through a maze with them was far less appealing than chatting up a lady with a pretty face. Klaus seemed to understand him and let out a humorous chuckle.

“Very well. I understand.” Klaus patted Matthew on the shoulder and the latter turned away, heading for a group of unattended ladies. Klaus held out his arm for Caroline, who happily placed her hand onto the crook of his elbow while Elena took both Stefan and Damon’s arms. “Well, it appears it will just be the five of us. I’m sure that we will make due.”

“Lead the way, Your Highness.” Caroline teased and Klaus began to head towards the maze that was across the gardens and down a path off to the right, his arm linked with Caroline’s as he went. They walked in silence for a while, making their way towards the maze. Klaus continued to look down at Caroline, a small smile continued to be shared between them. 

Their courtship had been public and the talk of the majority of the court. Klaus did his best to spend as much time with her privately as he could but seeing that he was the Prince and everyone wanted his attention, word spread quickly that he was seen in Caroline’s presence more often than not. Of course, they found that early morning was the best time to sneak a few private moments away from prying eyes of the court. 

The maze was tall and the hedges overgrown. Caroline could see the winding paths and she knew that she would get lost inside their walls. Klaus had assured her when the topic first came up that he was well aware of every path within the maze and if she happened to find herself lost, he would come for her. No questions asked. 

“Tell me, what is the story behind the two gentleman behind us and the fact that they look like they are about to grab ahold of your friend’s arms and pull her apart?” Klaus asked in a low tone and Caroline could not help but chuckle. She looked over her shoulder with a coy smile and saw Damon and Stefan continued to glare at the other. Elena was wedged between them looking annoyed at the both of them. 

“The story is simple. They are brothers, Damon heir to his father’s title while Stefan is the younger son. Both men are in love with Elena, but Elena does not know where her heart lies.” Caroline told him simply with a shrug of her shoulders. “The feud has been going on for as long as I can remember. At some point she is going to have to make a decision but frankly, I do not know who she would choose.”

“May I weigh in on an observation?” Klaus asked as they entered the maze. He quickly made a sharp turn around a corner before doing so again. His mission was obvious, he wanted to get Caroline alone and away from prying eyes where they could drop the formalities and just be together in peace. While they could hear other voices from within the maze, it still would give them the appearance of privacy without being scandalous. 

“You’re the Prince, is that not your right?” Caroline asked in a teasing manner. She found that Lucian and Enzo enjoyed teasing their friend about his title, a fact that if he could laugh about it, then it seemed less imposing. “Is it not in your royal duties to speak your mind?”

“I suppose it is.” Klaus smiled and looked over his shoulder, realizing that they lost the trio in question. “It appears that the reason Lady Elena cannot decide who she wants as her suitor is because she does not have strong enough feelings for either brother. If she truly loved one or the other, there would be no indecision on her part.”

“That is fair, I suppose.” Caroline replied, thinking of the conversations she had shared with Elena. The darker haired maiden always seemed confused as to what she was feeling and even mentioned that she was envious of Caroline’s clear feelings for Klaus, even after such a short period of time. Caroline knew her heart but was terrified that this would change in the blink of an eye. “Any theories on what she should do?”

“Of course. Choose neither.” Caroline’s eyebrows shot upward. She had always assumed that Elena would end up with either Damon or Stefan and never once considered that she would choose another man. “Some man will come along and it will be clear. He will look at her and the world would make sense again. Everything else will become white noise and nothing else will matter except seeing her smile. The empties he feels will suddenly feel whole in a way he could never expect. He will search out for her laughter and her never ending chatter. The day will not be complete until he sees her smile at least once.” 

Klaus’s eyes poured into hers and she froze. Everything around her went still and she no longer cared if there were voices just over the edge or the patterning of footsteps on the stone ground. All that mattered was the intensity in his blue eyes and the gentle squeeze of his hand. He brought her knuckles up his lips, in order to place a kiss upon them, his eyes never breaking away from hers. 

“I think we lost track of the conversation.” Caroline replied in a breathless tone. Her hands were still tightly entwined with his and his lips still caressing her skin. He moved one hand in order to cup her face, his thumb trailing soft touches across her cheek. Caroline stepped forward as she gazed up at him longingly. 

“I suppose we have.” Klaus said, his eyes flickering to her lips. Caroline’s breath caught in her throat and she turned her head to kiss the palm of the hand cupping her face. Klaus leaned into her, gazing into her eyes as though asking for permission. She smiled at him, itching for his lips to touch hers for the first time. Their faces were inches apart, foreheads resting against one another before….

“Will the two of you let me be! I can walk you know!” Elena’s irritated voice came from just over the hedge causing both Klaus and Caroline to jump back. The muffled replies of Damon and Stefan followed but all Caroline could do was look at Klaus was her skin turning red. Klaus cleared his throat and gripped his hands behind his back, looking at Caroline through long thick eyelashes. 

“Shall we continue on?” 

“Yes. We shall.” Caroline nodded and Klaus held out his arm. Caroline took it happily and they pressed on deeper into the maze. They fell into an easy silence, the pair shooting sly glances at one another; their smiles until to contain themselves. Caroline could not help but burst into giggles at one point, the happiness she felt was infectious. It was not just the almost kiss but the words he had spoken before them. 

Day by day, Caroline’s walls were slowly crumbling and they both could see it. 

“Want to share why you find it so amusing?” Klaus asked, a gentle smile on his lips. Caroline paused, bringing them both to a halt. She turned on her heels and wore a mischievous smile. Her eyes were bright with happiness and another laugh was bubbling under the surface of her lips. “What is it?”

“You said that you knew this maze like the back of your hand?” 

“Yes. Enzo, Lucian and I would play here as children.” Klaus told her slowly, eyeing her as though he was trying to read her mind. He enjoyed seeing her happy but there was something in her tone that made him curious as to what she was up to. “Why?”

“So you would say that if you were to, say, have a race in the maze, you would win?” Caroline asked, stepping forward and lacing her fingers with his. She stood on her tip-toes to be at eye level with him and her nose touched his softly. “Even if it was against a poor maiden who did not know her way around the hedges?” 

“Caroline-”

“Well sir?”

“I suppose it is possible.” He replied with a guarded tone, wondering as to where she was taking this. Her smile grew wider and Klaus felt as though his heart was beating faster at the sight of it. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss those lips but he refrained, for he had a feeling that Caroline had something in mind that he desperately wanted to try. “What are you thinking?”

“That you catch me.” Quickly, Caroline gave Klaus a peck on the cheek before dashing off infront of him. He stood there in a daze momentarily as she ran off ahead of him, her yellow dress trailing behind her and her laughter echoing in his ears. It was the coy look she tossed over her shoulder that made him dart out in front of him, chasing after her. 

Caroline had no idea where she was going but she kept running. She made sharp turns around the hedges, with no sense of direction or clue if she was heading deeper into the maze or heading towards its exit. She just kept running, hearing her own laughter echoing through the warm summer air. 

“Caroline!” Klaus’s called after her, the sound of pure happiness piercing through the hair. She could hear his footsteps behind her but everytime she turned to look over her shoulder, he was not there. She had a feeling he was playing with her, allowing her to continue running, enjoying the chase and not wanting it to end too soon. 

She passed a few people as she ran, not caring about the strange looks she had or the fact that she was ignoring Klaus’s happy calls after her. If it had been any other maiden, she would have stuck by his side and pressed on with endless chatter, but not Caroline. Caroline invited him to chase her and wonder what could possibly happen when he finally caught her. 

But most importantly, she invited him to have  _ fun.  _

Caroline paused to catch her breath, looking around the hedges to see the blooming pink flowers and immaculate stone walkways. Then, just to her left she saw the exit. It was not the same one they had entered from but one on the opposite side of the maze. Caroline picked up the hems of her dress and took off racing towards the exit. Happy to know that she would have beaten him to the end. 

Her blood was pumping and the air in her lungs breathtaking as she ran. The sunlight was piercing through the exit, begging for Caroline to come closer. The moment she stepped over the threshold, she felt something grab her around the waist and lift her off the ground. Klaus’s laughter reached her ears, the joyous sound drew attention from all of those around them.

Klaus spun her around, pulling her body to him tightly. He slowed down and sat her back down upon the ground, gripping her shoulders gently to stop her from stumbling. Caroline placed her hands on his forearms and once the world righted itself, she gazed up at him to see the brightest smile on his face. 

“I caught you.” He said in a low tone that no one else would hear. Caroline could feel the eyes of the other nobles on them, all whispering behind their hand but she found that she did not care. The moment was for them alone and with his hands on her shoulders, she had never felt happier in her life. She suddenly felt as though she had come home for a moment. 

“I suppose you did.” 

“Niklaus.” A loud voice sounded and the pair turned quickly to see King Ansel strolling across the gardens. His strides were regal and almost intimidating. Caroline straightened herself up and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. The King had a warm smile on his face as he gazed down upon them both. “It is nearing four in the afternoon. I believe we have a meeting.”

“Yes. Of course Father. My apologies. I lost track of time.” Klaus replied, sending her a warm gaze that made her skin flush warm. She could not help but look down at her feet, only peeking up to see the King smiling at her as though he not only knew why his son was distracted but approved of said distraction. 

“Of course. Good afternoon Lady Caroline.”

“Good Afternoon Your Majesty.” Caroline fell into a deep curtsy, hoping to regain some dignity that she lost in the King’s eyes by the foolishness her and Klaus were caught in. “I pray you forgive me for distracting the Prince. I was not aware he had a prior engagement.” 

“Nothing to apologize for. I’m sure that upon the new day, Niklaus and yourself can resume your game.” The King replied gently and it only caused Caroline to chuckle nervously, sending Klaus a frantic look. However, he appeared all amused to see her predicament. “Niklaus? Shall we?” 

“Yes Father.” The King nodded to Caroline while Klaus picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, directly in front of his father. Her eyes grew wide while his smirk was clearly enjoying her discomfort all too much. Klaus dropped her hand and the King chuckled, patting Klaus on the back as they slowly began to stroll across the gardens back towards the castle. 

Caroline stood still in front of the maze, gazing around as all eyes remained locked onto her. Suddenly, she could feel their scrutiny, for the Prince had not only been seen openingly enjoying himself with Caroline but he kissed her hand directly in front of the King. He all but declared to his father that Caroline was his choice. 

Caroline caught Elena’s eye who was staring at her with amazement, both Damon and Stefan lingering behind her appearing equally surprised. Caroline quickly gathered her skirts and made a beeline for Elena. She passed by several people and their whispers followed her but she cared not. The happiness that she was feeling threatened to break through widely. 

“Come with me.” Caroline looped her arm through Elena’s and pulled her towards the castle, not caring about Damon and Stefan’s irritated glances. She pulled her friend through the gardens and wanted to break into another run in order to get back to their chambers for some privacy. 

“Caroline. Slow down.” Elena replied, once they reached the stone steps that lead to the castle’s entrance but Caroline did not listen to her. She dropped her arm, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the corridors. The castle was still foreign to the both of them, but in the days that they had been there, they learned enough to prevent themselves from getting lost. “Talk to me.”

“I will once we are inside.” Caroline rushed out and upon reaching their chambers, she all but shoved Elena inside. She turned to her friend and wore the biggest smile on her face. Elena’s eyes lit up at the sight and Caroline could not help but let out a loud squeal. The energy was pulsing through her that all she could do not to jump up and down. She spun around in a circle, her squeals of happiness were infections. Elena started laughing with her, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“What is going on?”

“I’m happy!” Caroline exclaimed, as though it was a foregin concept to her. Elena was looking at her with wide eyes, suddenly understanding what all of this was about. Before her stood a bright and shining woman who finally felt as though she was thriving. “He has made me so happy!” 

Elena squealed for her and clapped her hands, pulling Caroline in for another tight hug. The girls toppled onto the ground in excitement and their laughter attracted the attention of Elena’s brother who stumbled out of his chambers, sketch book in hand, looking at them as though they had lost their minds. The sight of Jeremy’s confused look only made them laugh harder and harder. 

Dinner that night was an exciting affair because the happiness that Caroline was projecting was noticed by her entire party, even if it was only Elena who knew the source of it. While they could guess the reason, they would not be able to summarize everything. Jenna and Alaric kept scolding the girls, who were disregarding all proper behavior while Matt continued to tease the pair of them. 

“I’m so sorry!” Elena whispered to her later that night. It was well after the sun went down and the girls were curled up in a corner, whispering about the day's events and what had transpired in the maze. “Stefan and Damon were just driving me insane. It was like some obnoxious battle between the two of them. We had lost you in the maze, if I knew you were on the other side of the hedge..”

“No. No. You’re fine. Do not apologize. We will have our kiss. One day. Soon I hope. I just wanted to tell you about the moment. His words.” Caroline blushed and looked at her friend. “I’ve never been this happy. I’ve never felt like this. My heart is soaring at the mere thought of him. When I see him it is like I’m watching the sun set for the first time.”

“You’re in love.” 

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“It sounds like it. If you’re not then you most certainly are well on your way.” Elena replied in another hushed whisper, for Jenna’s eyes were eyeing them with the utmost scrutiny. She still held out hope for Elena when the rest of their party and court had clearly been made well aware that Klaus had made his choice. “I wish that I could feel as you do for one man.”

Before Caroline could reply, Klaus’s words of advice on her mind, a sharp knock sounded at their quarters doors. They all turned to look at the door and Alaric stood in order to answer it. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a young woman with long brown hair, chocolate skin and a kind smile. 

“Bonnie!” Caroline exclaimed from her seat and stood up. She walked across the room to greet the mage. Bonnie was carrying an envelope in her hands and appeared to be giving Caroline a very amused smile, as though she had been privy to the events that transpired in the maze. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to deliver an invitation. Which one of the party members is Lord Matthew Donovan?” Bonnie asked in a low tone and looked around. Matthew, who was sitting by the window with a book in hand, stood. He strolled over to bonnie and bowed slightly. 

“I’m Matthew Donovan.” He gave her that boyish grin that had all the maidens back in the village near the Mystic Sea swooning. There was no denying that Matthew was a handsome man but Bonnie did not seem to budge. She just turned to him and gave a small curtsy out of courtesy. 

“Perfect. I am to deliver this to you on order of the King. Please do open it. I’m curious as to what it says.” Bonnie smiled, handing him the envelope in her hand. Caroline got the feeling that Bonnie knew exactly what the envelope said. There was something about Bonnie that told Caroline that there was more to the young mage than meets the eye.

“The King sent you to deliver something to me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?’

“Open the envelope and find out.” Bonnie implored and the rest of the party gazed at Matthew impatiently. Caroline was ready to take the envelope from his hands and read it herself but slowly Matthew turned it over and broke the King’s seal. He unfolded the parchment and began to read. 

_ Lord Matthew Donovan is hereby invited to escort his cousin Lady Caroline Forbes to dine with the King and his son tomorrow evening.  _

_ A knight will come to escort you to the private royal quarters at sundown. _

_ Signed _

_ King Ansel the III _

“Dinner with the King?” Jenna’s voice was high pitched and nervous. Elena pulled Caroline into her arms, unable to contain her happiness. Caroline grabbed the invitation from her cousin’s hands and read the words over and over again, trying to memorize them; searching for some hidden meaning that she was missing. “Just the two of you? Not the rest of the party?”

“No Aunt Jenna, we have not been invited.” Elena replied with a mocking tone, not caring at her aunt’s outrage. She turned to look at Caroline and held her at arm's length, studying her. “It is a good thing we had a few new dresses commissioned because tomorrow we are to primp and pamper you for this meeting. You are going to make the Prince’s jaw drop to the floor.”

“Put her in blue. It will match her eyes.” Bonnie chimed in and made her way through the group to stand by the two girls. She brought her fingers to her lips and took a turn at inspecting her. “I have some herbs that I can bring that will make your skin shine. Oh! And some rose petals that will freshen up your hair!” 

“Oh! Do you think we could get her a bubble bath? She does enjoy those!”

“I can have it arranged.” Bonnie stated happily. “I will send our personal servants up to prepare for it. My grandmother will not mind. I might actually be able to discuss with her what the King has planned for this dinner. Maybe help choose a dress. Oh! Best not wear a necklace.”

“Why not?”

“No reason.”

“I’m right here you know.” Caroline chimed in and Bonnie and Elena turned to look at her. Her head had been going back and forth between the two of them. It was clear that Bonnie was going to be in their chambers helping her get ready alongside Elena and for some reason it just felt right. “And a bubble bath sounds lovely.”

“We are having dinner with the King?” Matthew stuttered out slowly, as though he was still trying to process the information that was presented to him. The three girls and the remaining members of the party who were silently sulking that they had not been invited turned to gaze at his wide and terrified eyes. “What am I going to say? It's the King!”

“I have a feeling that the King wants to get to know Caroline, Matthew.” Jeremy chimed in slowly, his eyes flickering over to the girls. “It is no secret that the Prince has taken a particular interest in her. You’re her guardian here and inviting you is kind of just a formality.” 

“I figured that out Jeremey, thank you.” Matthew replied in an almost annoyed tone. “My point is, while Caroline is making moon eyes at the Prince all night long and he is busy staring at her, I’m the one who is going to be left to hold a conversation with the King!” 


	8. Dining with the King

The bath was warm and pleasant as she leaned back into the bubbles. Scented flowers lingered in the wooden tub as Bonnie and Elena rushed around her to ensure that they had everything ready to dry and straighten her hair. The dinner with Klaus and the King was not for several hours yet but Bonnie showed up at their chambers bright and early. Several servants followed the mage into the chambers in order to prepare the warm bath for Caroline and as she soaked in the water, a servant massaging her scalp as they washed her hair, she could not help but think how she could get used to such treatment. 

Bonnie and Elena were racing around the room, pulling different dresses from Caroline’s trunk, unable to decide which of the newer dresses she should wear. Bonnie was adamant that she should be in blue but Elena kept wavering, she wanted Caroline to make an impression. Part of Caroline felt as though she should protest and exclaim that she wanted to choose her own dress but she found that she could not bring herself to argue with the pair of them. Instead, Caroline found herself content to watch them bicker while she continued to be pampard. 

It was not until the water had grown cold and Caroline was forced to pull herself from the tub that she joined the two of them. Her long blonde hair was dripping wet and one of the servants brushed through the curls in order to untangle them. She sat by the fire while both Bonnie and Elena held up separate dresses for her to choose from. None of them were up to the standard she wanted when dining with the King but more importantly, she wanted to look beautiful for Klaus. She looked over several of her new dresses and there was a pearly blue one that stood out to her. 

“This one.” Caroline whispered as her fingers traced over the fabric. The skirt flowed to the floor and white flowers were stitched onto the bottom. The bodice was made from the same white lace as the flowers and there was a white belt around the waist, separating the pearly blue of the skirt and the white of the bodice. The sleeves were long, the edges resting at the wrist and made of the same lace as the rest of the dress. “I want to wear this one.” 

“It's perfect.” Bonnie whispered, a bright smile on her lips. Elena pulled the dress from the trunk and grabbed a hanger to place it on the door to ensure that any wrinkles vanished by the time Caroline was ready to put on the dress. Bonnie reached over and laced her hand through Caroline’s, pulling her towards the vanity. Caroline sat down on the bench and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white silk robe and her hair was down her back; the water from her hair seeping into the robe. “Here let me take care of that.”

Bonnie placed her hands on the side of Caroline’s head, just hoovering and not making contact. She whispered a few words and moved her fingers. Caroline felt a warmth touch her temples and radiate down her body. In the mirror, she watched as her hair began to dry itself. Elena’s mouth dropped open as she watched the magic being performed and Caroline did not have to wait hours for her hair to dry. 

“Can you teach me that?” Elena asked in an awed voice. Her brown eyes were wide and mystified. Caroline reached up and ran her fingers through her gold locks, feeling how soft and luminous they were. Caroline had always fought with a hint of frizziness after washing her hair and it took hours to tame it. However, the spell Bonnie casted made the waves of her hair perfect. 

“Unfortunately it was a gift I was born with but if you even need help, please do not hesitate to ask.” Bonnie replied, laughter ringing in her tone. There was something in Bonnie’s eyes that told Caroline she knew more than what she was letting on to them. “I have a feeling this is not the last time the three of us will be in similar situations. Klaus is very much smitten with Caroline and if all goes well, I’m sure that we will become great friends.” 

“What are you not telling us?”

“My lips are sealed.” Bonnie replied and met them with a cheeky grin. “However, I think a rather elegant updo would look nicely with that dress. Really show off your neck and collarbone. Oh! Do you have a pair of dangly earrings? Preferably with a blue gemstone setting?” 

“That's very specific and hold on.” Elena muttered with narrowed eyes and a smile. She turned and left the bathing chamber to go into their room they had been sharing. Caroline cocked her eyebrow at Bonnie, amused at the very self-satisfied look she was wearing on her face. Before, Caroline could comment, Elena returned with a pair of earrings in a small box. They were silver with a light blue gemstone that matched the dress perfectly. “I was going to suggest you borrow them for tonight but Bonnie beat me to it. I think you would look beautiful in them. They were my mothers and Aunt Jenna had given them to me when I turned sixteen last year.” 

“They are lovely.” Caroline smiled at Elena, knowing how much those earrings must mean to Elena. The pair had always been close but knowing that Elena trusted Caroline enough to lend them to her was heartwarming. The pair shared a smile and Caroline stood in order to reach out to hug the girl. “I’ll take care of them, I promise.”

“I know.” Elena whispered before pulling back. Elena placed her hands on Caroline’s shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bench in front of the vanity. “Now, I think we have your hair to do and some pampering. It will be sundown before you know it.” 

The afternoon passed happily. Bonnie summoned the servants to bring them a light tray of fruits for them to eat while they prepared Caroline for her dinner with the prince and the King. They laughed, enjoyed each other's company, getting to know Bonnie; and in return, Bonnie built a bond with the two of them.

“It is nice having female companionship. I grew up with Klaus, Lucian and Enzo, so I was surrounded by boys. There is only so much mischief one could get up to and those three have a tendency to get into trouble. The amount of times I had to pull them out of some life or death situation, well, it was exhausting.”

“Sounds like Caroline is going to have her hands full.” Elena teased Caroline, who flushed bright red. In truth, she enjoyed the antics between Klaus and his friends. She enjoyed seeing him happy and at peace was something she felt she could never get enough of. If his friends caused a bit of mayhem, then so be it. “You’re blushing.”

“Shush it.” Caroline replied, turning from her friend in order to gaze at herself in the mirror. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with a few blonde ringlets hanging in her face. The earrings made her blue eyes stand out, wide and bright. She turned her head towards the dress that still hung on the door and motioned for it. “Let's put the dress on and then I’ll be ready.”

Bonnie went to pick up the dress while Caroline slipped behind the changing screen. Bonnie handed her the dress and she slipped it over her body, slowly walking around the screen to allow Elena to tie up the back. Once the dress was laced and the belt secured around her waist, Caroline moved to the full length mirror to see her in full. For a moment, she could not believe the woman she was seeing. She thought back to the night of the ball, wearing that green dress and she had thought she looked beautiful; but even she could admit that her appearance that night could not compare to how she looked currently. 

She felt beautiful. It was a rare feeling for Caroline but standing in front of that mirror, she could not help but feel as though she was indeed a princess. She knew that Klaus wanted to make her one, and a part of her still had her doubts but there were moments, like standing in front of a full length mirror in a beautiful gown, that she felt that she could handle it. The idea of being with Klaus for the remainder of her life sent butterflies through her stomach. She hardly knew him but at the same time, she felt as though she knew him her entire life.

A knock sounded on the door and pulled Caroline from her thoughts. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw that Matthew was peeking his head inside. His blue eyes grew wide as he took in Caroline’s appearance. He gave her an easy smile and motioned his head towards the door.

“The knight is here to escort us. You ready?” Matthew asked, and Caroline gave a small nod. She turned to both Bonnie and Elena, hugging them tightly. She thanked them for their help and walked towards the door, where Matthew offered out his arm to her in order to escort her behind the knight. “You look beautiful. Klaus is going to hit the floor when he sees you.”

“Thank you.” Caroline replied with a small smile as she passed him through the door. She saw a knight dressed in full battle armor standing in their common area, receiving the death glare from Jenna as though he purposely was the one who made Klaus choose Caroline over Elena. Jenna did not say a word as Caroline entered the room, instead turning to head into the bedroom chambers that she shared with her husband.“However I would much prefer him awake and breathing.”

Matthew chuckled and looped his arm through hers. The knight, realizing that they were ready, turned on his heels and led them out into the corridor. The pair followed him silently, both consumed by their nerves. Caroline was nervous to see Klaus again, while Matthew was just terrified of having to hold a conversation with the King. It had been something he had been vocalizing the majority of the previous night and Caroline could only roll her eyes at him. She knew that his complaints were not meant to hurt her in any way. On all accounts, Matthew seemed to be very happy for Caroline but the concept of the King was extremely terrifying apparently. 

“Just imagine what will happen if I marry Klaus,” Caroline taunted Matthew the previous night when he was pacing back and forth in the common room. “You might have to dine with us often and therefore hold more than one conversation with the King in the future.” 

Matthew had gone very pale and while there seemed to be a hint of color back in his cheeks as they made their way towards the private wing set aside for the royal family, Caroline could not help but chuckle at her cousin's nerves. A hint of a smile played on her lips as they walked further and further into parts of the castle, heading towards the parts they had not seen. They reached a set of large oak doors that had two knights standing guard outside it. The knight in front of them nodded towards the other two and the knight on the left knocked on the wooden doors. 

The doors opened as though by magic and the knight motioned for them to enter. The knight did not lead them into the room but instead just stepped aside and they walked through the large open doors into an entry chamber that could fit the entirety of their guest chambers. Much like the ballroom, the entryway had floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the kingdom. The setting sun could be seen sinking into the earth, giving the chamber an almost magical glow. 

There was a giant staircase that led up to what Caroline assumed were Klaus’s and the King’s private suites. There were archways on either side of the staircase that lead to what Caroline could see was a dining area. The entrance hall had maroon rugs on the floor, beautiful artwork on the walls and benches with blue velvet seating surrounding a fireplace. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling, candles alit in order to light up the room. The ceiling itself was made of glass, showing the darkening sky.

“Caroline!” An excited voice pulled her from her musings and her eyes zeroed in on the top of the stairs. Klaus was gazing at her with hope and pure joy at her appearance. He raced down the marble stairs, and made his way to her. The smile on his lips were wide and his dimples pronounced. As he stood before her, he reached out and took her hand into his. “I’m so glad you’re here. I dare say that you look more beautiful every time I see you.” 

“Thank you.” Caroline replied, her skin growing warm from his complement. “I have to say, this room is lovely. The ceiling. Whomever built this castle must have loved gazing at the stars with all the glass roofs.” Caroline said, her thumb running over his knuckles. Neither could pull their gaze away from the other and Klaus lifted her hand up to kiss the back of her hand. “It feels welcoming. Almost like home.”

“Good. I’d hoped that you would like it.”

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness for inviting us to dine with you tonight.” Matthew chimed in, wearing an amused grin on his lips. Both Caroline and Klaus turned to look at him, completely forgetting that he was there with them. The cheeky smile on her cousin's lips told Caroline that she would hear of this moment for the rest of her days. 

“Lord Donovan. Welcome. Of course.” Klaus greeted him with a warm smile, completely embarrassed by his lack of caring at the lord’s appearance. “My father will be done to join us shortly. He is very excited to make your acquaintance, both of you. I’m sure it will be the first of many.” 

“Confidant are you not?” Caroline teased him, knowing what he was referring to. She cocked her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. Klaus grinned at her, bringing her hand to his lips again, not caring that Matthew was there to witness their banter. “You seem to be under the impression that I am easily wooed.” 

“Perhaps that is what I like about you. A woman who is interested in more than just a title. A woman who is both beautiful and kind. A far more intelligent than she is given credit for.” Klaus replied, turning to link their finger’s together. Caroline let out a chuckle in reply, biting her lip and looking down from him. She felt her skin heat up at the compliment, still not used to someone paying such kind attention to her. 

“I see our guests have arrived.” A booming voice pulled them from their moment and the three of them looked toward the stairwell to see the King deciding down the marble stairs. He was tall, like Klaus but had light brown hair and grey eyes that appeared kind. Yet, it was the way he carried himself, in such a riegel fashion, that made Caroline know that he was the king without the fact that he was not wearing a crown upon his head. “Have you forgotten your manners Niklaus or would you like to introduce me.”

“Right, my apologies father. You have met Lady Caroline Forbes, Caroline I would like to formally introduce you to my father, King Ansel Lune.” Caroline curtsied, her skin red and bright. “And may I introduce her cousin, Lord Matthew Donvoan.” Matthew bowed to the King, having gone completely pale with intimidation. “Matthew met my father, King Ansel Lune.” 

“It is a pleasure to see you again Lady Caroline and a pleasure to meet you Lord Donovan. I’m sure the two of us will have plenty to talk about.” The King reached out and touched Matthew on the shoulder, as the former seemed to have gone even paler. “Shall we go into the dining room?” 

The King held out his arm and smiled at all three of them. Klaus held out his arm for Caroline, who happily looped her arm through his. Klaus began leading Caroline towards the stairway and through the archway. She looked over her shoulder to see the King smiling widely and whispered something to Matthew, who still looked terrified but nodded. 

Klaus and Caroline made their way into a massive dining area that, much like the rest of the living quarters, had floor to ceiling windows on the far end. The ceiling was made of wood and had wooden banisters across the top while the rest of the walls were made of stone. There was another chandelier hanging from the ceiling and more paintings hung on the wall. Klaus placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards a wooden table that was surrounded by four plush looking chairs. It was clear that either the King or Klaus ordered the table to be smaller, for the room was massive, in order for the conversation to include all of them.

The table had various amounts of food on them. A roasted duck was in the middle of the table, surrounded by greens and vegetables on the platter. Caroline could see several side dishes lingering in bowels and two bottles of wine with decanters beside them. Klaus pulled out one of the chairs and Caroline sat down happily in them as Matthew and the King made their way into the dining room. Klaus sat down at the end of the table while Matthew took the seat across from Caroline while the King sat down at the head of the table. 

Servants appeared out of nowhere and began serving them quickly. The duck was cut, vegetables served and the wine poured. The table was silent until the servants vanished and the entire time, Caroline kept looking over to Klaus with her hands folded in her lap, her fingers itching to reach out and touch him. Klaus just looked at her with a wide smile and unashamedly, openly gazed at her. 

“Well, I think I am not alone in saying this but Lady Caroline, Lord Matthew, my son and I are pleased that you joined us for our evening meal tonight.” The King proclaimed and reached for his wine glass. He raised towards them before in honor and smiled. “Here is to making new friends, ones that I sure will last a lifetime.” 

The other three picked up their glasses and followed suit, echoing the King’s sentiments. Caroline could feel her skin heat up as the King gave her a kind smile, the meaning behind his words clear. While it still baffled her that Klaus would choose her over all the other maidens in the kingdom, she could not help but have her heart flutter in her chest and her stomach tighten in excitement. 

“Thank you, Your Grace for inviting us tonight. It is an honor.” Caroline replied, trying to remember all the manners her mother had instilled into her over the years. While Klaus seemed to find her impulsive wildness at times enduring, she did not know if the kings would share those same sentiments. “Matthew and I were excited when the invitation came.”

“Of course. I must get to know that young woman that has captured my son’s full attention, for I think he has spoken of little else.” 

“Father!” 

“Tell me I’m wrong son.” The King gave Klaus an affectionate smile while the younger man just glared at his father with narrowed eyes. Caroline gave an embarrassed chuckle, her skin burning ever redder than before. A silent but playful war was fought between father and son before the King gave an amused laugh. “I didn’t think so. I feel that my son has had little to discuss outside of how beautiful and intelligent Lady Caroline is, so I just had to see for myself how charming the young lady is.” 

“I can assure you, Your Grace that my cousin has spoken of little else as well. She is quite taken with your son.” Matthew chimed in, finding his bravery. While still pale and nervous, Caroline could see that he enjoyed teasing her greatly.

“Matthew!” Caroline cried, feeling as though she could not blush anymore than she already was. She looked down at her food, fighting the urge to fling a carrot at her cousin before peaking a glance at Klaus. Klaus was staring at her with wide eyes, a dimpled smile and a look of pure longing on his face. Caroline felt her heart beat furiously and a swell of happiness overtake her. 

“Splendid!” The King exclaimed loudly with a joyful laugh. Caroline looked down at her food again and took a few bites in order to keep her from peeking at Klaus again, who was still gazing at her happily. “I do have to say that I was saddened to hear that your parents were not in attendance, Lady Caroline. I had hoped to meet them.” 

“Yes. I had wished they came as well but my father could not afford to be away from the family estate and my mother had prior engagements she couldn’t cancel.” Caroline replied, feeling as though a bucket of ice had been tossed over her. “However, they sent me along in Matthew’s capable hands.” 

“Well, I’m sure I will meet them soon enough.” The King replied, eyeing Caroline curiously, while his eyes flickering to Klaus whose shoulders had gone slightly tense. The King turned to Matthew and smiled. “You’re Lady Caroline’s cousin?” 

“Yes sir.” Matthew nodded. “My mother is Caroline’s father’s sister.”

“And your father.”

“Passed on sir. A few years back.” Matthew replied and Caroline remembered when her uncle Peter had passed on. Her aunt Kelly had been devastated and gone into a deep depression. Their family had never been the same after that. Matthew stepped up to take over his father’s place while both his mother and sister fell off the rails. “He left behind a small estate near the Mystic Sea.” 

“You took it over?”

“Yes but I recently gifted it to my sister and her husband. I am the heir to my Uncle William’s estate, Caroline’s father, and since my sister’s husband was a second son, it made no sense for me to keep it.” Matthew’s eyes flickered to Caroline, remembering the heartache she had felt during that time and she hadn’t been happy when Matthew gifted the Donovan Estate to Victoria. “I moved into the manor with my uncle and began learning under him not long after.”

“That was generous of you.” The King replied with a smile before turning to Caroline. “And what of you Lady Caroline? What plans do you have for yourself? My son has proclaimed that you’re not only talented with languages but also learned that you’re quite handy with a sword.” 

“Something I’m very anxious to experience first hand.” Klaus chimed in and Matthew laughed, the wine calming his nerves for the present company. “Tell me Matthew, is she as good at sword play as she is with her words? Do you think she would beat me if I challenged her to a duel? I’m pretty good with a sword on my own and could present her with a challenge.”

“Caroline and I would play at swords as small children and often she would attend my lessons.” Matthew replied, sneaking a look at his cousin who felt a mixture of confusion and flattery at their words. “The amount of times she had me on the ground bruised far more than my ego.” 

“Amazing!” Klaus exclaimed, delighted at Caroline’s ability. Caroline could not help but feel that pounding of her heart, bursting with happiness at Klaus’s obvious pride at her accomplishments. Never before had she had someone who was so proud of her abilities as he clearly was. She wanted to make him proud and for the first time, she almost believed that she would not fail in the process. 

“Are you sure your pride could handle such a defeat? Would it not ruin you princely imagine to be knocked down by a fair maiden?” Caroline asked, teasing Klaus with her question. Klaus gazed at her with a wide smile and his eyes shining with admiration. “Not all gentlemen take kindly to being outshone by a woman.”

“I thought we have established that I am not a gentleman at all, but a Prince.”

“Ah yes. I suppose that does make you play by different rules than other gentlemen. Does that mean that you would not mind if a woman beat you at something you proclaim to be great at?”

“Sweetheart, you could knock me on my ass and I would adore you for it.”

“Niklaus. Manners.” The King chided as his language while Caroline gave a happy laugh. She turned to the King to see a warm smile on his lips, his fingers playing with the silver fork in his hand. The meal was progressing and Caroline found that her own food was mostly eaten. She reached for her wine and smirked into the rim, her eyes flickering to Klaus; who did not even look ashamed at his comment. “I feel as though I should apologize for my son but I have a feeling that Caroline will chide you when you deserve it.”

“It's one of the many things I revere about her.” They locked gazes and Caroline couldn’t look away. She smiled lightly at him and she could feel that all consuming emotion for him. It was something that she did not want to think about because she knew that if Klaus changed his mind, it would break her heart; but Caroline was sure that she was falling in love with the Prince. 

“Then I am glad you have a couple weeks to spend with one another during the tourney.” The King replied, reminding Caroline that knights would be pouring into court within the next few days for the Prince’s tourney. In the few short weeks since the ball, Caroline had not thought much on the tourney or what was to come; just that Klaus promised to spend as much time with her as possible in order to get to know her. The majority of her time had been consumed by the Prince and she was almost saddened to know that there would be so many people surrounding them soon. “But remember son that tomorrow we have prior engagement.” 

“Right. Of course.” Klaus nodded and Caroline noticed that his face faltered ever so slightly. She looked at him in question, wanting to know what made him so sad. Klaus noticed her gaze and gave her a reassuring smile. “My Father and I take one day a month to spend together. Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay.” Caroline replied but could not help but feel as though he was keeping something from her. She knew that it was impossible for them to know everything about one another but she didn’t like the feeling of Klaus keeping something from her. Caroline had to push down the desire to ask for more details. She didn’t want to push Klaus and tried to remind herself that if there was something to tell, he would tell her in his own time. “But I’m sure you and your father will enjoy your time together.” 

“We always do Lady Caroline.” The King replied, turning her focus onto him. There was something lingering in the King’s eyes that seemed almost worried. He shifted a look between his son and Caroline before giving her a warm smile. “Now, I had the servants set out some sweets and coffee for us after our meal. Would you mind if I escorted you into the entrance hall?” 

“Not at all, Your Grace.” Caroline replied gently, not missing how Klaus gave a slight pout when the King stood and held out his hand. She tossed him a wide smile and easily slipped her hand into Klaus’s father, allowing the man to help her stand. She gave Klaus a bright smile and looped her arm with the King’s. He guided her towards the entrance hall where she saw that several sofas had been moved to surround the fireplace, a fire now roaring with flames. Caroline could not help but look up at the glass ceiling and saw the stars shining above them in the clear night; the moon only slightly blocked by the dark sky. “Thank you again for inviting us to dine with you tonight.”

“Of course. I had to meet that young woman that has captured my son’s full attention.” The King proclaimed and Caroline felt her skin heat up again. “I had hoped my son would find someone to love because I know what being a king is like and one day he is going to be king. It is lonely and I want someone by his side that he loves and loves him in return.” Caroline smiled lightly, thinking of the feelings that were bubbling beneath her skin. “I won’t lie, Caroline. I’ve watched you and Klaus, searching for any alternative motive. I have to ask, Lady Caroline, are your intentions for my son honorable.” 

Caroline was taken aback by the King’s question. She had never though what others would think of her intentions towards Klaus would be. She knew that he was desired simply because he was the prince but when she first met him, he was nothing more than Klaus to her. His title and privilege meant little, especially since she had not one notion that she could potentially become his wife. 

“I never thought I would fall for the prince. When I met Klaus he was nothing more than a man who tried to save a lady who didn’t need to be saved. He was kind and funny. I liked him and when he said that he was going to be at the ball, I never thought of the prince. I wanted a dance with the kind stranger.” Caroline thought back on the night she had met Klaus, and dreamed about how handsome and kind he was. “Never once had I considered that he was the prince and the fact that he is does not matter to me. I would love Klaus whether or not he was a prince or a popper.” 

“I think that is all I need to know.” The King smiled widely at her and his eyes had gone soft. He searched Caroline’s eyes for a hint of dishonesty but found none. Instead, it made the King realize that Caroline would be a part of their lives for the rest of his. “Although I wonder if you realized what you just confessed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You just told me that you’re in love with my son.” The feeling of a thousand stones dropping on her hit her all at once. She sucked in a deep breath and looked at the King with wide eyes. She had known that her feelings for Klaus ran deep but she never even considered saying the words aloud. “Don’t worry. Your secret's safe with me until you are ready to tell him.” 

“Father.” Klaus’s voice pulled them from their conversation and Caroline looked at him, Matthew lingering a few steps behind. The feeling she had been burying deep down inside, rose to the surface. Klaus was giving them a worried look, nearly bouncing on his heels to pull Caroline into his arms. The feeling of love swarmed her and she could not help but smile widely. 

Lady Caroline Forbes was in love with Prince Niklaus and she could only hope that he felt the same. 

“Yes?”

“I was hoping to show Caroline one of my paintings for a moment, before we enjoy dessert.” Klaus replied, sending his father a pleading look. The King chuckled and nodded, handing Caroline off to Klaus, who happily took her arm and looped it with his. His scent swarmed Caroline and she felt herself relax as he pulled her across the room, Caroline’s heart still pounding at her realization and confession. “What were you and my father discussing? It seemed like a very intense conversation.”

“Nothing really. Your father just wanted to ensure that my intentions were honorable. He wanted to know if I was accepting your advances because you’re the prince or because I had real feelings for you.” Klaus looked down at her intensely as they reached a long trunk with a massive canvas hanging over it. “And I do. Have real feelings for you I mean.” 

“Good to know because I have real feelings for you as well.” Klaus replied, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. He nodded his head to the painting and Caroline turned to it. It was a landscape and one that was familiar to her. It was of the raging sea. Waves crashing into the ocean and tall cliff sides could be seen in the painting. “I visited the Mystic Sea a few years ago with my father during a tour of the Kingdom. I thought the ocean was beautiful and spent three full days painting this. My father loved it and proclaimed it was his favorite, so he hung it here for us to gaze upon everyday.” 

“It's beautiful.” Caroline gazed at the ocean that forever was a part of her. However, standing in this castle was feeling more like home than the ocean ever could. She would always love the Mystic Sea but thinking back on the confession that she let slip to his father. “But why do I have the feeling that you did not bring me over here to show me a painting.” 

“Because you’re clever.” Klaus smirked at her and dropped her hand. He turned to one of the drawers in the chest and opened it. He pulled out a small box and sat it down on the chest. He pushed it towards Caroline and looked at her with hooded eyes, seeming worried at her reaction. “Father and I went into the village yesterday and I saw this. I thought of you and wanted to have it.”

“You didn’t have to buy me anything.”

“I know. Open it.” Caroline reached out for the box and slowly opened it. Nestled inside was a pendant with a light sapphire gem on a silver chain. There was a matching silver casting and an intricate design around the gem. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. Suddenly, Bonnie’s insistence on her wearing blue made sense. “Do you like it?”

“Yes. It's beautiful. Thank you.” Caroline replied in a breathless tone. She tore her eyes from the necklace and turned to gaze at Klaus. He gave a wide smile and slowly took the necklace from the box. He walked behind her and slipped the necklace around her neck. The coolness of the silver against her skin was nothing compared to the heat of his fingers as he locked the hook in place. Caroline did not miss how his fingers graced her skin for a few seconds after he collapsed the necklace together. She sucked in a breath as she felt his touch, and even more so when he leaned to kiss the top of her head. 

“You’re welcome.” Klaus replied in an equally breathless tone. His lips lingered on the crown of her head a bit longer than it should have, the laughter of the King and her cousin echoed in the background; but all she could feel was the sensation of the love she felt for Klaus and the feel of his lips against her hair. “But it is nothing compared to you.” 

  
  



	9. In the Light of the Moon

Caroline laid against the small bench, letting the evening sun grace her skin as she dozed. The day was easy and quiet. She and Matthew had returned to their chambers late, the dinner with the King and Klaus had run well into the night. The King had given Caroline and Klaus a wide berth yet still made his presence known if he felt the couple got too close. Matthew’s tension lessened as the night wore on and by the end, he was laughing with the King and even made plans to discuss state matters with him before the tourney. 

Due to Klaus having plans with his father the majority of the day and night the following day, Caroline took this opportunity to have a relaxing day. She spent the morning laying in bed, enjoying some tea and reading a book. Her and Elena enjoyed a quiet picnic lunch under a willow tree where she told her best friend everything that had happened the night before. She took a long stroll with Bonnie, who appeared to know everything that had happened with the royal family already. The day was pleasant and now as the sun set, she found that she was tired. 

The chamber room was quiet and pleasant. The occupants spent the majority of the day in the same manner of quiet as Caroline, for they knew that within the next few days, knights from all over the kingdom would be making their way to court. So, when a knock on the door startled the residence, it was surprising. None of them were expecting visitors that night and when Alaric answered the door, they were even more surprised to see who was behind it.

“I apologize for interruption but I was hoping to speak with Lady Caroline and Lady Elena.” Lady Hayley Marshall responded with a hint of propriety that didn’t seem to come to her naturally. Caroline had not spoken much with Lady Hayley, but from everything she gathered, she was one of the few ladies who did not seem to care that Klaus was courting Caroline. If anything, she was at court due to her parents' wishes and not her own. 

“Yes. Please come in.” Hayley stepped through the door. She had an olive skin tone and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were far darker than Elena’s and the way she gazed at those in the room, made it look as though she was squinting her eyes. Everytime Caroline had seen Hayley, she looked as though she was always in an annoyed mood. She wore a simple blush colored gown with what appeared to be grey flowers embedded into the fabric. 

“I apologize for the interruption but a few of the other ladies and I were having sort of a girls night and I realized that Caroline and Elena had not been included. I was hoping to extend the invitation for the night.” Hayley did not smile but gazed at the two girls expectantly. It was obvious that Hayley wanted Caroline and Elena to join them, which surprised her. Hayley had told Caroline what the other maidens were saying here and there but no real friendship had been formed. It was not that she did not like Hayley, she just had little time to get to know her. All Caroline knew for sure was that she was a few years older than herself and was from the Bayou.

“You want us to join a girls night? What exactly does that entitle?” Caroline asked, curious at what Hayley had in mind. She did not know whether or not her intentions were genuine or if there was some cruel prank involved. While Hayley has never made cruel or insensitive comments, she did spend time with the girls who made it very clear that they hated Caroline because Klaus made it very clear that he was interested in only her. 

“We snuck a basket of food and a couple bottles of wine from the kitchens. I did not come with chaperones, well family chaperones anyway, and we are gathering in my suite. I think it would be fun for you to join us.” 

“Go on. It would be good for Elena to make friends. I do hope this will be her home one day.” Jenna replied in a sickly sweet voice that made Caroline’s skin stand on end. Jenna still refused to believe that Klaus would not make an offer for Elena. “It will be fun and it is not like a group of girls will get into trouble in such a heavily guarded castle.” 

“Right. Sure.” Caroline replied looking at Jenna as though she had lost her mind. However, she was not about to turn down an opportunity to be away from her constant glares and pointed comments. Caroline turned towards Elena and nudged her arm. “I think we should go. It sounds like fun.” 

“Okay?” Elena questioned and Caroline nodded, telling her friend that it was fine. Elena turned back to Hayley and smiled. “Let us grab a few items for the night. We’ll be right back.” Hayley smiled and nodded as Elena and Caroline headed towards their chambers. They each grabbed a day dress for the following morning and a pair of small boots while sending hushed whispers to one another. “Do you think she is being genuine?”

“She is not one of the ladies who appears to hate me so it's possible.” Caroline replied, not wanting to be distrustful but there was a small part of her brain that was telling her to be on her guard. “However, your aunt is right about one thing, kind of. This castle could one day be my home. It would be good for me to build relationships with other ladies. It could be useful.”

“For when you’re Queen?” Elena whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips. Caroline didn’t answer her but the blush tainting her skin told her friend everything she needed to know. Elena grabbed her free hand that was not holding the satchel containing their belongings and pulled her out of their chambers where Hayley was waiting for them. “We’re ready.”

“Fantastic.” Hayley replied, giving her pleasantries to Elena’s aunt and uncle. Elena and Caroline followed her out of the suite. The three of them strolled down the corridor in silence, making Caroline realize that she had no idea what to say to Hayley or knew what the lady in question liked at all. 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Elena told her graciously. “Who all is going to be there?”

“Of course. It would be rude not to include you.” Hayley replied. “Not many of the ladies are left after the ball and waiting for the tournament but a few are still are here. Not everyone decided to join us, just a handful.” Hayley turned a corner and Caroline could tell that they were heading into an entirely different part of the castle that their suit was not located. Caroline realized that the castle was far more massive than she had previously thought. “Not everyone is thrilled I invited you so I do apologize in advance.” 

“No problem but thank you for making me feel welcome.” Caroline muttered but Hayley did not appear to be ashamed. Elena tossed Caroline a worried look, unsure exactly what it was that they would be walking into. The three of them fell into silence as they made their way towards Hayley’s room. Much like their chambers’s, Hayley’s had a big oak door that led inside. She opened it easily and they found several young women inside, eating and laughing. 

Caroline looked around the room, hoping to see Bonnie but she could not find her. The first person she saw was Lady April Young, her dark black hair framing her round face and hanging down around her shoulders. She smiled brightly at them and nudged a younger girl beside her. It took Caroline a moment to recognize her but the name came to her quickly enough, Lady Anna Zu; the young girl no older than fourteen who had been spending a heavy amount of time with Jeremy. Caroline waved at them and both Elena and Caroline made their way over to them; until a voice pulled Caroline from her thoughts.

“What is  _ she  _ doing here?” Caroline looked over to see Aurora glaring at her. Behind her was Lady Camille O’Connell, who was equally giving Caroline a look of disdain with narrowed eyes. “Hayley, you  _ know  _ that she ruined my life. I was to marry the Prince and she stole him from me! Why would you invite her here!?” 

“You were never engaged to the Prince, Aurora, stop deluding yourself.” Hayley snapped. “And Lady Caroline and Lady Elena are my guests. They will be treated with respect or you can see yourself out.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re already engaged to be married.” Camille snapped and rolled her eyes. Caroline never studied Camille intently before, or paid her much mind but Caroline was taken aback at how similar they looked. Both were tall with long blonde hair, Camille’s being a shade darker than hers, bright blue eyes and pale skin. Camille had a square jaw compared to Caroline’s more angled one but their appearance was uncanningly similar. 

“You’re engaged?” Elena asked Hayley, hoping to pull the attention away from Caroline. Hayley gave a soft smile, something that Caroline had never seen on her or anticipated due to the forever bored expression she normally wore. Hayley nodded and sat down on one of the pillows in the center of the room. Caroline noticed that there were several comfortable looking pillows and chairs around the room and a table filled with food and wine. Elena and Caroline sat down near Hayley, unsurprised that Aurora and Camille decided to move as far away from them as possible. 

“Oh! Yes. Tell us how you met!” Anna asked, happily skipping down to sit beside Elena, staring at Hayley with wide eyes. It was obvious that Anna was a hopeless romantic. “What is his name? How did you meet? When is the wedding?” 

“His name is Sir Jackson Kenner.” Hayley replied and Caroline could tell that she really did love this knight. “He is the third son of Lord Kenner. We grew up together in the Bayou, well, he is six years older than me but we have always been close. We always knew that we would get married but he joined the Knight’s Guard and has been away for the last five years. He recently saved enough money to buy a small estate in the Bayou.”

“That's really romantic.” Elena stated sweetly but her eyes were sad. Caroline knew that her thoughts were back on the Salvatore brothers. If only one of them had been in love with Elena, Caroline was sure that she would be married by now. However, both Stefan and Damon were tearing her heart in two. “And the wedding?”

“Was to be a few weeks ago but then the King’s invitation came.” Hayley scowled. “My parents put a pause on the wedding in hopes that I had a chance with the Prince. I have no desire to be a princess. I just want Jackson. So, I am here at court on my family’s orders with little to no desire to really be here. Once the tourney is over, I can go home and Jackson and I will marry like we had intended. Although, he will be coming for the tourney, so I will get to see him soon.”

“Your parents stopped you from marrying the man you love on the off chance the Prince would fancy you?” Caroline asked, thinking towards her own parents. Neither one of her parents could imagine the Prince falling in love with their daughter. They all assume it would be Elena. She wondered how they would react when they learned that she had been courted by the prince since the moment she arrived at court. 

“Didn’t yours?” Hayley replied, expecting the same answer as the rest of the young maidens in the room. Their eyes locked and Hayley studied her face, searching for some mystical answer in her blue eyes. Caroline had been a curiosity and bane of many ladies but Hayley had never paid much attention to those musings. She cared little for the Prince and whom he married was no concern to her. However, seeing Caroline in front of her caused a series of questions to bubble in her mind. 

“No. They didn’t.”

The evening progressed as the full moon hung high in the sky. Wine was drunk among the ladies and the food was eaten. Stories were exchanged and laughter echoed down the chamber halls. While Aurora and Camille remained cold towards Caroline, they were at least pleasant to Elena so Caroline just decided to be extra kind to them both; refusing to sink to their level. Eventually, Hayley began regaling a tale of a breed of beast that was known to roam in the Bayou. 

“They only appear once a month, at night during the full moon. They are part human. Part wolf.” Hayley looked around the room, Anna was holding onto April’s arm; both young girl’s eyes were wide and terrified. “They are natural hunters. They can smell blood from a mile away and are natural trackers. It is best never to go out into the swampy woods because there is a chance you may not come out alive.” 

“Oh, that's ridiculous!” Camille chimed in, her tone holding a hint of superiority that caused Caroine’s teeth to grind. “There is no way that a man can turn into a beast. Especially only during a full moon. It's just another fairytale that you’re spinning. Trying to scare us and give us nightmares!” 

“You can believe in mages and witches but not shapeshifters?” Hayley asked, rolling her eyes. Caroline’s eyes darted between the two of them, as though they were engaged in a battle of wills; one that she was willing to bet on Hayley. “I’ll have you know that these people are common in the Bayou but have been spotted elsewhere. My advice would be to stay out of the woods on a full moon.” 

“I agree with Camille, these creatures cannot exist.” Aurora proclaimed, looping her arm through Camille’s. Her eyes grew wide with an idea and a mischievous grin slipped onto her lips. “But if you’re convinced that these beasts are real. Prove it.” 

“And how would I do that?”

“I know. Let's take a walk through the woods! It's a full moon. If these shapeshifters are real, they would most certainly be roaming the woods tonight!” Aurora jumped to her feet and grabbed a pair of boots that clearly had never been used for exploring the woods. “That is, unless you’re scared?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea..” Anna muttered, looking around the group. Hayley and Aurora held each other's gaze, and Caroline could see the battle raging in Hayley’s head. The wise choice would be to stay out of the woods but it appeared that Aurora was ready to head out there with or without them; and seeing that Camille was also getting to her feet, it was clear that Hayley was not about to let the pair of them wander into the darkness alone. 

“ _ Fine _ .” 

“Caroline?” Aurora turned her head and spoke to her for the first time that night. “Want to come along? Or are you too scared? Worried what the Prince would say if he learned that his precious and perfect little princess was sneaking out in the middle of the night?” Irritation flowed through her and the competitive side of Caroline sparked to life. She was not one who was able to back down from a challenge. “That is what I thought. Afraid of a little adventure. What a pathetic choice the Prince had made.”

“Actually, I was just wondering if your boots would hold up in the woods. They look new and not broken in.” Caroline smiled sweetly at her. “I grew up by the Mystic Sea and spent the majority of my childhood exploring the rocks and caves by the ocean. Tell me Aurora, have you done such a thing? No, I suppose not. Trust me when I tell you I’m not a stranger to adventure.” 

“Caroline, are you sure that this is a good idea?” Elena asked, worry clear in her eyes. It was clear that Elena was going to stay behind with April and Anna, which Caroline did not blame her for. However, Caroline felt that she was not able to turn down this challenge. If anything, Caroline had found herself in far worse spots than roaming the woods in the middle of the night. 

“I’ll be fine.” Caroline whispered before standing to her feet. She grabbed her own boots, ones she would use during the day and ones that were worn from use. Hayley grabbed her own pair, ones that looked in worse shape than hers while Caroline grabbed a silk robe to wear over her nightdress; knowing that while it was summer, the woods were likely to be chilly. Aurora and Camille were waiting by the door, smirking at both Hayley and Caroline. Caroline looked back at Elena, who Caroline knew would be waiting up for them until they returned.“We will be back soon.”

The four ladies snuck through the castle easily, for the guards patrolling the hallways were few and far between. Aurora and Camille were giggling, tossing looks back at both Hayley and Caroline, assuming that this was nothing more than harmless fun. Hayley however, seemed more concerned about what they were about to do than the other girls. 

“Are you okay?” Caroline whispered to Hayley as they made their way across the lawn, towards the edge of the forest trees. Camille and Aurora broke out into a run, leaving Hayley and Caroline behind. Hayley shook her head in annoyance turning to look at Caroline as they walked across the lawn. 

“I’m fine. Just those two have no idea what they are getting themselves into.” 

“And I do?”

“You at least have common sense.” Hayley muttered as they entered the woods. Trees hung overhead, blocking the sky and the moonlight. Caroline felt a chill in the air and her breath hung in the air. There was a haunting feeling in the air that made Caroline feel as though they were not alone. She looked through the trees, searching for Aurora and Camille but should not find them. “Where did they-”

“Boo!” Aurora cried, jumping out from behind a tree. Both Caroline and Hayley startled, jumping as Aurora and Camille laughed. Their laughter echoed through the darkness, disturbing the natural calm that the woods held. “Come on you two. You’re being slow. Or, are you scared?” 

“Lets go.” Caroline snapped and headed further into the trees. The full moon caused a path in the woods to light up, making it easy to see along the way. Hayley caught up with her while the other two trailed behind. Aurora and Camille laughed and sang, letting every animal and creature know that they were in the woods. 

“I’ve never wanted to be proven wrong more in my life.” Hayley muttered and Caroline could see the worry in her dark eyes. Caroline wanted to ask if she honestly believed that there were shapeshifters in the woods, however, Caroline had the feeling that she did indeed believe it. “What was that?” 

Caroline froze, and even the two other maidens stilled behind them. To their left, they could hear the breaking of twigs in the trees and something appeared to be moving in the darkness. Then on the other side, thundering footsteps appeared and another creature weaved between the trees. Caroline looked to her other side and back over to the right. The creatures were moving in a synchronized movement that made exactly what was happening apparent.

They were being herded. 

“What is that? What is that?” Camille’s terrified voice cried behind them but Caroline ignored her. She was focused on the movement in the woods, trying her best to tune out both Camille’s and Aurora’s shrieks of terror. Hayley gripped Caroline’s arm, her nails digging into her flesh; if they survived the night, Caroline was sure that there would be half moon marks would be there in the morning. “Oh god. We’re going to die!”

“Shut up Camille.” Hayley hissed while Caroline tuned them all out. Slowly, one of the beasts stepped out from behind the trees. It was a massive wolf that was at least a head taller than Caroline, covered in thick jet-black fur. The moonlight made it seem as though it’s fur gleamed and shined in an almost inhuman way. His ears stood up in a pointed triangle with hints of white fur lining the inside of the ear. However, it was the eyes that caught Caroline’s attention. 

The wolf’s eyes were a bright and enchanting blue, sparkling as though they were crystals. There was an expression in them and a passion that Caroline knew. She had gazed into those eyes from the moment she stepped foot into court and she knew them well. They were eyes that she had fallen in love with, even if the words were not something she was ready to say aloud. Caroline untangled her arms from Hayley and slowly approached the wolf. 

“Caroline! What are you doing?” Hayley whispered, both Aurora’s and Camille’s silent pants of fear could be heard from behind them; Caroline ignored them all. She held out her hand and put one foot in front of the other; walking towards the wolf. With each step, the wolf watched her and she could see that lingering hint of curiosity that she knew well. When she was standing directly in front of him, Caroline weaved her fingers through the thick black fur. 

Prince Niklaus of Orleans was a shapeshift, as was the King.

“Klaus.” She whispered so low that no one else could hear her. The wolf pressed his head against her hand, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his fur. She scratched his skin and it felt as though he was purring. She smiled at him, knowing that he was enjoying her touch. His tongue peaked out and licked her skin. “Well I guess that is the closest we’ll get to that kiss.”

“Caroline? What is happening?” Hayley asked over her shoulder, having moved closer to the pair. Caroline looked at her and she saw the understanding on her face. She figured it out and that was something she would have to find a way to keep quiet. It was obvious that Klaus and his father did not want secrets getting out. After a second, Caroline leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of his head; the wolf giving a happy sigh at the feeling. 

“We need to go now.” Caroline whispered and it was as though the wolf understood her, he slowly turned around and walked further into the trees. The wolf, the King, that was circling in the trees followed suit and soon the young maidens were left alone, standing in the woods. Once the silence of the woods covered them, Caroline turned around and grabbed Hayley’s hand, pulling her down the path. “Lets go. We have no idea what else is lurking in these woods.” 

Aurora and Camille both bolted down the path towards the edge of the trees, wanting to be out of those woods as fast as possible. Both Caroline and Hayley were walking at a brisk pace, knowing that they needed to get out of there quickly but did not want to draw more attention to themselves. She could see Hayley shooting her curious looks out of the corner of her eye. 

“Go ahead and say what you’re thinking.”

“That was Klaus wasn’t it?” Hayley whispered to Caroline, ensuring that the other two didn’t ladies did not hear them. Caroline could not officially say whether or not it was Klaus but those eyes told her everything that she needed to know. Her silence only confirmed Hayley’s suspicions. “I won’t say a word. I promise. It is clear they want to keep this quiet but the fact that he told you...he must really love you.”

_ The fact that he told you….. _

Caroline felt as though a bucket of ice was tossed over her head. They reached the edge of the trees and as they made their way towards the castle, those words echoed in her head over and over again. Klaus had never once hinted that he had such a secret to share. It was massive and while she knew that they were building a connection, their relationship was so new and fresh. While the pain of him telling something important to her, the rational part of her brain kept whispering that maybe he just did not have the right moment to do so. 

As they snuck back into Hayley’s chamber, being pounced upon by Elena, April and Anna. Caroline allowed Aurora and Camille to tell the tale of the wolves and by the look of fright, the remaining three bought the story. However, they left out the part where Caroline touched one of the wolves and she actually did not think it was done out of malice. If anything, they were too terrified to have noticed. Elena touched Caroline’s arm, asking if she was well and all she could do was nod her head; ignoring Hayley’s glances as she curled up on one of the make-shift beds.

_ The fact that he told you….. _

Caroline could not sleep that night. She laid on the floor wide away, staring at Hayley’s chambers ceiling, listening to the snores of the ladies around her. She could not stop thinking about what they had seen in the woods, and the knowledge that Klaus could turn into a wolf during the full moon. It was not the fact that he turned, that much was not concerning but just that he had not told her. She knew that there were many things she had not told him everything about her and that calmed some of the hurt. 

The moment a hint of light shined on the sky, Caroline quietly pulled herself away from her blankets and slipped on the light pink day dress she had grabbed the night before; it was the same dress she had worn the day they had been in the small cottage. She grabs her boots and heads towards the door, looking over to see that Elena was still fast asleep. She slips out of the chamber and quickly makes her way towards the stairwell in order to head out to the front lawn.

Only to find Bonnie waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with a basket in hand. 

“I thought you might need this.” Bonnie told her with a smile, handing over the basket that she assumed had food in it. Caroline peaked inside and all she could see was a blanket. “I would also like to advise you to not venture into the woods on a full moon again. What happened last night was lucky but let's not push that luck to its breaking point.” 

“Wait. How did you know that we went into the woods last night?” Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes but Bonnie just shrugged. She turned on her heels, the flurrying of her dark purple dress trailed behind her. Caroline stood there for a few seconds, unsure of how to process what just happened but decided against questioning Bonnie further. It was clear that there was much more to Bonnie that Caroline did not know. 

“Oh! One last thing.” Bonnie replied, calling over her shoulder as though she had forgotten something. “Go to the east side of the woods. Set the picnic up there. That is typically where they come out first thing in the morning. Guards will not be there for another hour so you should hurry.” 

Bonnie vanished around a corner and Caroline shook her head, walking towards the exit. She pushed open the big oak doors and felt the morning dew upon her skin. The sun was peeking just over the trees and bringing the castle to be shown in all its glory. Caroline wondered how the glass ballroom would look in the morning, with the sun shining into the clear ceiling; she wondered if it would be blinding but beautiful. 

Caroline walked in the direction Bonnie had sent her, not seeing a single soul along the way. Once she was near the trees, Caroline decided to pay the blanket down in the center of the open lawn, a place that she knew that Klaus would not be able to miss once he emerged from the trees. Never once did she doubt that the wolf in the woods was Klaus, but Bonnie’s appearance only confirmed her suspicions. 

She waited for fifteen or so minutes before the movement near the trees caught her eye. She saw both Klaus and his father emerge in nothing more than a comfortable pair of trousers and light brown tunics that were wrinkled and dirty. It was obvious they had clothes stashed away in the woods in order to clothe themselves come morning. They were walking at a brisk pace, Klaus striding further ahead than his father until he froze, his gaze landing upon Caroline. She noticed that his shoulders were rigid and tense.

Klaus was furious. 

The King placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering something into his ear before patting him on the back. The King made his way over to Caroline, Klaus trailing behind him. Caroline got to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest, feeling as though she couldn’t breathe as they reached the outstretched blanket. 

“Good morning, Lady Caroline.” The King said to her pleasantly, a charming smile on his lips however, Caroline could see his hazel eyes searching her face, looking for the obvious truth of her knowing their secret. “It is surprising to see you this morning.”

“Yes. Well, Bonnie thought you might be hungry and gave me a basket filled with pastries and with what looks like coffee.” Caroline said as she kept glancing at Klaus who was still standing a few feet behind his father; his face impossible to read. “Please do not be angry with her. She didn’t say anything. I figured it out and Bonnie just knew. Like how she just knows things. Anyway, I promise that I won’t say a word. Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Well that is not something I was ever worried about.” The King replied, he stepped forward and placed a small kiss on the top of Caroline’s forehead, a fatherly gesture that she had ever really felt before. His own father certainly never showed her such affection. “However, I find that I am not hungry this morning. My son, on the other hand, is always famished the morning after a full moon. I’m sure he would love to indulge in a few pastries.” He turned away from Caroline and began walking towards the castle, but not before placing a kind hand on his son’s shoulder. “Niklaus.” 

The words came out as a calm warning, and Caroline read between them;  _ be careful with your words.  _ Both Caroline and Klaus stood in the morning sun, looking at one another and not knowing what to say. She could tell that Klaus was fighting the urge to lash out at her. She had never seen him angry before but she knew how passionate he could be, she could only imagine that such passion would manifest itself in his anger as well.

“Do you have any idea of what you’ve done?” Klaus hissed through clenched teeth. Dread filled Caroline’s stomach and fear seized up in her veins. Was Klaus angry because she knew his secret? Did he not want her to know? Had he planned on keeping this from her the entire time?

“So you remember?”

“I remember nothing! All I know is I woke up in the woods this morning  _ covered in your scent  _ and I had no memory as to why.” Klaus took a few steps towards her, those bright blue eyes glaring down at her with tears pooling in them. “I thought I had killed you. I thought I had killed the woman I had intended to make my wife and do you have any idea what that felt like? What were you doing in those woods last night?” 

“Oh.” Caroline let out a sigh of relief and excitement at the thought of the slip of his desires to make her his wife. “Long story short. Hayley was having a get together with several of the ladies. Things got out of hand and Aurora convinced us to go into the woods. We stumbled upon you. Everyone was fearful of the two massive wolves but I saw your eyes.” Caroline stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek. “I’ve looked into those eyes so many times that I knew it was you. I reached out and you let me touch your fur. You seemed to enjoy my touch.” 

“You touched me! I could have ripped your arm off or worse! What you did was reckless. No one is to enter those woods on the full moon.” Klaus hissed but there was a lack of venom in his tone than before. His shoulders were still tense but he could not help but press his cheek into her hand. Her thumb traced his cheekbones and she wanted nothing more to see those dimples on his cheeks. “Never do that again. Just stay inside the castle on the full moon.  _ Please. _ ”

“I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and turned to kiss the palm of her hand before pulling away. He took a few steps away from her, his body still reeling from the fear of losing her. Caroline never thought that touching him, weaving her fingers through his fur would cause him to have such a heartbreaking morning. “This was not how I wanted you to find out?” 

“So you were planning on telling me?” 

“Of course I was.” Klaus looked at her with wide eyes and disbelief lingering in them. “Did you honestly think that I would want to build a life with you, but hide this from you? I just wasn’t sure how I was going to tell you. However, you roaming the woods on the full moon was most certainly not on the list.”

“You could have just said something.” Caroline retorted, the doubt rumbling through her mind. She was trying to keep the rational part of her brain that was telling her that they were still getting to know one another and it was very clear now that he was intending to tell her. “Why didn’t you?”

“Oh and what? Just blurt out that I turn into a wolf at the full moon and watch you walk away? You’ve made it very clear that you’re unsure about us. I’ve done everything I could to prove to you that I am in this for the rest of my life. I do not think I could handle watching you reject me when you find out.” The words felt like a sting. She knew the night of the ball that she had been apprehensive but she had thought that they had moved past that. The fact that Klaus had lingering concerns was worrisome. It was obvious that she had not conveyed her affections well enough.

“That is what you think? That I would reject you because you’re a shapeshifter? Klaus, we are constantly surrounded by magic. I grew up near the sea where you can hear the siren’s singing. This is not going to cause me to walk away.” Klaus turned to look at her, the rims of his eyes were red, and Caroline felt her heart break at the thought of the pain her fear had caused him. “My doubts have nothing to do with you. My doubts are all because I don’t deserve you but I don’t think I could walk away now even if I tried.” She gave out a humorless laugh, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a prince who turns at the full moon or a popper who...who...I don’t know, can turn iron into gold. None of that matters. What matters is you and what I want is  _ you. _ ”

Caroline wasn’t able to let out a breath before Klaus was standing before her, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. His lips descended upon hers, pressing their lips against one another in a furious kiss. Caroline’s eyes flickered closed and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing herself to fall into the kiss. Klaus held her close, pouring every ounce of desire and relief into the kiss. 

She let herself feel that moment, every inch of his body pressed against hers. The taste of his lips and the feeling of his teeth biting at her lower lip. She did not care if his clothes were covered in dirt or if he smelled earthy and looked disheveled. He was Klaus and she finally knew what it was like to kiss him. It wasn’t her first kiss but it was one that felt the most important.

Klaus broke away and rested his forehead against hers. The morning sun rays engulfed them in warmth. Klaus was tracing small lines on her waist, a feeling she could feel through the light fabric of her pink dress. She gazed into his blue eyes, eyes that were still wet but held an emotion she was scared to name. 

“Hi.” She whispered and Klaus smiled widely, those dimples becoming pronounced. 

“Hi.” He leaned in again, placing a few feather light kisses on her lips. He moved one of his hands to touch the curve of her neck in order to angle her head in order to kiss her again. Caroline smiled into his lips, not willing to let go of this moment. Wishing that the morning would just freeze for a moment, letting them bask in each other’s kisses. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“Me too.” 

“I was born this way.” Klaus whispered. “It’s part of the reason why my mother left me with my father. She knew. She knew that I would change once I reached maturity.” Klaus placed a small kiss on the corner of her lips. “And you must know that any child I have, will also have this curse. They will turn at the full moon. There is no way around it.” 

Caroline could read between the lines of what he was saying. She gazed up at him and smiled. She untangled her fingers from his hair in order to cup his face again. She kissed the bridge of his nose, hoping to convey that she understood what he was telling her; and that it didn’t matter to her. 

“And I’m sure they will be beautiful.” She pulled out of his embrace and linked their fingers together, pulling him towards the blanket. She sat down and motioned for him to join her. Klaus, who was grinning widely, sat down beside her. “Now, I have it on good authority that guards will be patrolling this part of the grounds soon enough. We shouldn’t let our breakfast go to waste.”

“No. We must not let that happen.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There had to be a first fight at some point. I always imagined that their first kiss would be after Caroline discovered the truth of Klaus being a werewolf. I know several people picked up on the not so subtle hints I've dropped. I didn't want there to be a ton of angst in this story and it to be very light hearted so their fight was short.


	10. Memories of the Past

“Hurry up Elena! I don’t want to miss anything! And we need to get good seats!” Caroline cried behind her, racing down the corridor, passing guards and other maidens. Her sapphire-blue dress swaying at her feet as she ran. The clear crystal buttons that ran down the front of her bodice gleamed in the sunlight and the necklace Klaus had gifted her resting on her bosom. The dress was more elegant than what would typically be worn during the day but this was no typical day.

This was the beginning of the tourney. 

It had been a week since the night in the woods and Caroline found herself sneaking as many kisses and moments alone with Klaus as she could. On more than one occasion, Bonnie would stumble upon them just before someone else would discover them and a time or two that either Lucian or Enzo caught them. Caroline could not help how her skin turned red each time they were caught, especially by Klaus’s two best friends who she knew teased him mercilessly when she was not in his presence.

Klaus was respectful, never pushing her beyond the boundaries of what was deemed socially acceptable. It was never anything untoward, just stolen kisses in dark corners and touches whenever they had a moment. Klaus seeked her out as often as his princely duties would allow. With the tourney approaching rapidly, much of Klaus’s time was sought out but Caroline, and Matthew, found themselves invited to dine with Klaus and his father no less than three times that week. Excitement bubbled in Caroline’s stomach, knowing that at the end of the upcoming week, she may find Klaus down on one knee. It was something he had hinted continuously throughout the week and she could not help the fear and excitement consume her thoughts.

“I do not know why you are so anxious to see the jousting tournament, for you already have a prince of your own.” Elena muttered good naturedly as she struggled to keep up with Caroline. Caroline laughed as she ran down the chamber,through the wooden doors and out into the fields just north of the castle. The fields have been transformed into a city of tents, that were filled to the brim with knights . “See, they have not even made their way to the arena yet. We haven’t missed anything.”

“Oh hush. I’m just excited.” Caroline laughed as Elena shook her head. Elena knew that her friend’s excitement had little to do with the tourney and everything to do with her flourishing courtship with Klaus. There were times that Elena and Bonnie would assist in Caroline sneaking off to see Klaus, rolling their eyes in the process. “Look, some are already dressed and ready.”

“Do my eyes deserve me or is that Lady Caroline?” A voice cried from behind them and Caroline turned to search out the voice. Sir Enzo was standing by a horse, dressed in riding clothes and silver armor behind handled by a servant. “I’m shocked that you’re not otherwise engaged. Have you grown bored of our Prince already? I warned him that a lady as interesting as you would grow tired of someone as boring as him.”

“Oh hush or I will refuse to wish you good luck today. You know very well that Klaus and I are doing just fine.” Enzo laughed, shaking his head. Elena looked between the two of them, not having been formally introduced to the knight. She bumped her elbow gently into Caroline’s side and nodded her head to Enzo. “Sir Enzo, may I introduce my friend, Lady Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Sir Enzo St. John. He will be participating in the tourney this week. However, he clearly is being mean and therefore I do not think we should cheer for him.” 

“I suppose that would be adequate punishment.” Elena teased, knowing that Sir Enzo was a good friend to Klaus’s. Caroline had told Elena about Klaus’s closets friends, Enzo and Lucian, so she knew all about the bantering and teasing that occured when the three men got together. “Maybe it would teach him a lesson on how to treat a lady.”

“We just met and you’re already teasing me? This is Lady Caroline’s doing. It does appear that she has that effect on people.” Enzo replied with exaggerated disheartment. “I suppose I would have to get on her good side somehow. Perhaps if I offer my token to you, it would be enough of an olive branch to get back into your good graces? It would be unladylike of you to refuse such a generous offer.”

“You’re correct in saying that I could not refuse but that does not mean someone else wouldn’t run you through with a sword out of jealousy.” Caroline countered laughing. It was customary for knights to offer their token, typically a ribbon or cloth with their family crest on it, to a maiden in the crowd, signaling to the rest that she was claimed for. Mostly it was done in good fun or if the knights were engaged to a maiden in the crowd or being courted. If the knight was unattached, they typically offered the token to a sister or cousin in order to refrain from causing a scandal. 

“Ah, yes, Klaus is not one who likes to share. A symptom of being a prince I suppose.” 

“I wasn’t speaking of Klaus.” Caroline smiled and tilted her head. She hooked her arm with Elena’s and started moving away, taking in Enzo’s confused look. She looked over her shoulder and laughed. “I was talking about Bonnie.” 

Both Caroline and Elena laughed as they made their way through the crowd and towards the arena. The two ladies giggled and laughed, enjoying the sight of the knights rivalry with one another. It was going to be an interesting week in the tournament to see who would come out the winner. As they approached the arena, Caroline could see many familiar faces including the many ladies from the night that Hayley had them in her chambers. 

Caroline found it amusing how Aurora and Camille have since avoided both Hayley and Caroline for the past week. While they have not spoken a word about what they saw in the woods, it was obvious that the pair was shaken at what they had seen. Hayley has also remained silent, and Caroline knew that the woman would keep her promise. On occasion, Caroline would see Hayley looking at them whenever they were together. She would give a small smile and it made Caroline wonder who it was that she knew that was also a shapeshifter. 

“Look, Matthew already found a seat.” Elena replied, pointing towards the stands that had been constructed for the sole purpose of jousting tournament. They climbed the wooden steps and weaved through the crowd that was finding their own seats. The seats that Matthew had found were right in front of where the jousting would take place. Caroline sat down beside her cousin while Elena sat down on her otherside. Caroline gazed around the busy arena, seeing the wide center with a divider in between. Laughter hung in the air as people passed by them and Caroline looked across the arena to see the royal box sitting directly across from them; giving them a perfect view of where Klaus would be sitting.

“I thought you would appreciate this spot. So I snatched it up.” Matthew whispered in Caroline’s ear, earning him a bright smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. While her parents had always been distant and Caroline spent the majority of her childhood alone, Matthew had been the closest thing she had to a sibling. She always enjoyed when her cousins, including Victoria, would come to stay and provide her company. It was not until the past year that Matthew had moved into her parents manor permanently, due to Victoria’s marriage, and despite the heartache, Caroline could not help be feel that this was the best year of her life. 

The arena began filling up with spectators. Damon and Stefan found them quickly enough, both trying to claim the seat next to Elena; both Matthew and Caroline snickering at the sight while Elena could only roll her eyes. Damon claimed the seat and the proud smirk on his lips made Caroline feel annoyed. Klaus’s words about the rivalry between the brothers affecting Elena’s decision in the end and not in the way they expected. Once the arena was full, horns blew loudly, signaling that the tournament was about to begin. A court announcer pulled back a curtain in the royal box, stepping out in front and forcing the crowd's eyes to be on him. 

“Lords, Ladys and Knights, may I present your King and royal highness, King Ansel Lune III and his son Prince Niklaus.” The crowd stood as the King made his way out in order to stand in front of the ledge that enclosed the royal box. He was dressed as regal as the night of the ball, in an elegant purple jacket with crystal buttons and long trousers with leather boots and a crown perched on his head. However, it was his son that drew Caroline’s attention. 

Klaus stood behind his father’s shoulder, his blonde curls barley tamed, a very dark blue jacket with silver embroidery that from a distance reminded Caroline of the night sky. The smaller crown that he wore matched the silver embroidery and Caroline could see flickers of sapphire jewels embedded into the crown; jewels that matched the very necklace she wore. His eyes searched the crowd, passing by each face and Caroline knew that she was the one he was looking for; causing a small smile to grace her lips. After a moment, Klaus spotted her from across the arena, sitting directly in his eyesight. His eyes lit up and a smile graced his lips; his dimples creasing into his cheeks. Caroline gave him a small wave to which he responded with a slight nod of this head. 

“The two of you are sickening.” Matthew muttered beside her and Caroline could not help but jam her elbow into his side. 

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to a tournament that is meant to honor each and every citizen of our lands. Prince Niklaus and myself, would like to thank the brave knights who have served in the royal guard and have protected our kingdom from threats both inside and outside our lands. Today and the rest of the week, we are here to celebrate them and their bravery. The week-long competition hopefully will bring unity among our people.” The King paused, catching Caroline’s eyes and he offered a small smile. “In more ways than one I hope. At the end of the week the winner of the tournament will take home a prize of one-thousand silver coins and the knowledge that he is the most skilled knight in the land.”

The crowd erupted into applause, cheering at the words their king had spoken. Caroline looked toward Klaus, giving him a knowing smile. They both knew what the King had meant behind his words, for the outcome was written on the wall. They knew how the week would end and Caroline could not help but feel the bubble of excitement and fear roll in her chest. She wanted Klaus more than anything, it was just everything that came with him that terrified her. 

Caroline had doubts that she would make a good queen one day, even though boht Klaus and Elena claim that it was a role she was built for. 

“Let the tournament begin.” The King’s voice rang out, slowly being drowned out by cheers. Caroline watched as the King seated himself on the throne stationed directly in the center of the box while Klaus took the seat just off to his left, the chair pushed down slightly to show his station just below his father. His eyes flickered up towards Caroline, the smirk present on his lips; causing Caroline to make a mental note to claim this seat for the remainder of the week. 

“Sir Oliver Crescent of the Rousseau Mountains!” The announcer called and the crowd cheered. Caroline looked to her right to see a knight in full armor and onto a brown horse ride into the arena. He rode a few laps around the arena before stopping at the end; not handing out his favor to any of the ladies. “And his competitor, Sir Jackson Kenner.” 

A loud cheer came from across the arena and down a few seats. Caroline saw Hayley jump up from her seat, clapping and cheering as a new knight rode out on a beautiful white horse. Much like the previous knight, he rode the horse around the arena but this time he stopped in front of Hayley, holding out his lance and giving her his token. Caroline had never seen Hayley look so happy; her smile so wide that she looked as though she could light up the sun and she sat back down. 

The knights each took their respective ends of the arena and a jeser stood in the middle of the arena. He held up a flag that Caroline could see held the royal crest on it. A hush fell over the crowd; not even the rustling of the leaves could be heard. Like a crack of thunder, the jester brought the flag down quickly and the crowd roared. The knights rushed towards one another, their lances out, poised to strike one another. Neither hit the other the first around, causing the crowd to boo in disappointment. Sir Oliver and Sir Jackson, recouped on the opposite sides and then once again, rushed their horses as fast as they could go. This time Sir Oliver was able to strike Sir Jackson in the shoulder, but not enough to knock him from the horse; causing the crowd to go wild. 

Caroline was so caught up in the match that she had not been able to notice anything else. She cried and cheered with the rest of them, her cheeks hurting from smiling. When the knights ran again, just before the lances hit, Caroline looked up to see Klaus staring at her, his eyes appeared soft and a small smile lingering on his lips. There was a content and happy look to him; the sight of him watching Caroline enjoying herself and embracing a moment of true happiness. 

Only the sound of a lance making contact with armor, a screaming crowd and the sound of a body hitting the ground could pull Caroline from his gaze. She looked down to the ground to see Sir Oliver lying flat on his back, holding his shoulder as though he had been injured. Sir Jackson did a victory lap just before stopping in front of Hayley. She pulled his helmet off his head and leaned down, just close enough to kiss the top of his head; an action that sent the crowd cheering again.

The remaining six out of the eight matches scheduled that afternoon followed suit. Knights pranced and preened until it was time for their match. Some handed out tokens while others did not. They rushed towards each other in violent strikes until someone was on the ground. The third match and a knight with part of his opponent's lance jammed into his shoulder, having him howling in pain while his opponent celebrated his victory. All the while, Caroline and Klaus continued to gaze at one another, seeing the enjoyment the other was experiencing; basking in the happiness of the day. 

Until one person decided to ruin it all. 

It was the sixth match when Caroline felt her stomach drop and dread filled her. She could feel Matthew’s tense body beside her and Elena quickly grabbed her hand, her brown doe eyes looking at her in concern. Klaus leaned forward, seeing Caroline’s expression change from one of complete joy to one of anger; not understanding what it was that caused such a drastic change with the announcement of one name. 

“Sir Tyler Lockwood.” Caroline could not hear the sound of anything. The cheering of the crowd or Matthew cursing, not realizing that his old friend had entered the tournament for the last they heard, Tyler was still at his estate near the Mystic Sea. She watched as his dusty read horse rode out, the Lockwood crest proudly on the chest of his armor. He made a lap, passing them completely, only to stop directly in front of Caroline; holding out his lance with his token on it. 

A hush fell over the crowd, not even a whisper could be heard, all of them knowing that Caroline had been courted by the Prince and only a knight who was either ignorant or stupidly brave would do such a thing. Caroline gazed down at Tyler’s covered face with what she had hoped was one of complete loathing. Her nails were digging into Elena’s hand, her friend’s voice urging her forward. Both ladies knew that Caroline could not refuse him. It was not done and could harm Caroline’s reputation if she simply would not take the token. 

Slowly she stood from her seat and reached out, touching the offending fabric as though it was poisoned. She felt the silk scarf between her thumb and pointer finger, refusing to touch it with any other part of her body. Caroline sat back down in her seat and dropped the token to the seat beside her; not wanting to hold it a second longer but Tyler seemed not to notice, for he rode off to the end of the arena. Caroline could not hear the name of the knight Tyler would be facing but it mattered not. All she could do was hope that he knocked Tyler to the ground so hard that it hurt beyond anything he had ever felt before. 

Taking a deep breath, and gathering her courage, Caroline looked across the arena to see Klaus’s face. Gone was the joyful and happy Prince that had been there moments earlier, to be replaced with a man who she could see was beyond furious. Her face was set into a hard grimace and his eyes were burning with such anger that Caroline felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She could see that the King was whispering in his son’s ear, trying to appease him; probably telling him that the entire court was watching his reaction at that moment. 

Elena was trying to talk to Caroline but she could not hear her. All she could focus was on Klaus’s hurt gaze, hoping he could see that this was not something she wanted. She had not asked Tyler to offer her his token and Klaus had to know that the polite rules of society prevented her from refusing it. She could not focus on how the crowd was not cheering, but instead filled with whispers and eyes gazing at Caroline from all directions; making her remember that she had not told Klaus who Tyler was and what her past with him meant. She had never felt such regret before because maybe then if he understood, the look of betrayal wouldn’t be so strong. They did not even cheer when one of the knights was knocked from his horse and Caroline could not focus on who the victor was; at least not until Tyler was perched on his horse in front of her again. 

Tyler had come out as the victor. 

Bile rose in Caroline’s throat. 

She did not want to congratulate him. She did not want to bestow her favor upon him, as was customary. All she could see was the hurt and betrayal he had caused her. Refusing to let him win this moment, Caroline stood up and looked down at him; the crowd going silent again. She balled Tyler’s toke in her fist, wrinkling it as best as she could before tossing it directly in his face; the crowd’s cries of shock echoing in her ears.

Caroline turned on her heels and climbed out of her seat. She weaved through the people in the stands, gathering the blue fabric of her skirt in her fist in order to move faster. She ignored the looks that she was getting from those she passed, most moving out of her quickly enough. Once her feet touched the grass, she picked up her pace, just short of running because she knew that people in the arena were looking her way. Caroline wanted to hold onto the last ounce of dignity that she had. 

Her head was pounding and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind was creating all sorts of scenarios about why Klaus would want to leave her for this. If Klaus decided that she was not worth the trouble, just like everyone else believed, she did not know if her heart would be able to survive such a break. Tyler snapped her heart in two once; Klaus had the power to shatter it completely. 

“Caroline!” Tyler’s voice sounded after her and a rush of hot anger flowed through her. She whipped around to see him chasing after her, his armor still on his person; causing it to move slower than normal. Caroline scowled at him, shaking her head and resisting the urge to let her balled fists meet his face. 

“Go away Tyler. I don’t want to talk to you.” She told him through clenched teeth, the salt from her tears creasing her lips. She reached up to touch the necklace she was wearing, the gift she had received from Klaus, in hopes that it would bring her enough strength to get through this and the inevitable rejection that she was bound to experience at Klaus’s hands. “I think you’ve ruined enough.”

“I just want to talk-”

“You’re married Tyler! Go talk to your wife!” Caroline shouted, her voice reaching hysterics that made her throat hurt. “Where is she anyway? Isn’t she due to give birth? Shouldn’t you be with her and not here, playing the white knight and once again ruining any chance of happiness I might have.”

“I don’t love her.”

“Well you loved her enough to lift her skirt.” Tyler looked as though she had slapped him and Caroline really wished that she had. There was a time that she couldn’t face him, his dark eyes haunting her dreams when she learned that he broke every promise he had made to her. Caroline had attended his wedding, feeling as though her entire life had been torn asunder. “Go back to the sea Tyler because you’re not welcome here.” 

Caroline turned away from him but Tyler reached out to grab her arm, in order to pull her back to face him. In a fit of anger, Caroline whipped around and jammed her fist directly into Tyler’s nose, a loud crack emanating from her assault. Tyler cried out and brought his hands to his nose, Caroline unable to look at anything else except the blood dripping down from his nose. A small part of her was cheering at the sight, a small piece of pain that he had caused her returned; ignoring the throbbing pain that her hand now felt.

“Well mate, Lady Caroline did say she didn’t want to speak with you.” Caroline looked up to see Klaus standing a few paces behind them, a smirk playing on his lips. He appeared almost amused but there was something in his eyes; a dark look that Caroline did not know if it should frighten her or make her feel relieved. Lucian was standing behind him, his eyes wide, darting between Caroline and Tyler, who was still clutching his nose. “Word to the wise, when a lady says that she does not want to speak with you, it is best to let her walk away instead of forcing your will upon her.”

“Your Highness.” Tyler looked up at Klaus, his eyes wide and he attempted to give an awkward bow, his armor and broken nose preventing him from doing so properly. Klaus continued to look at Tyler as though he was nothing more than scum on the bottom of his shoe. Before him stood the Prince and never before had he looked so regal in Caroline’s opinion. The thought only made her heart hurt even worse. 

“Lord Lucian, would you escort Sir Tyler to his tent. Clean him up and I’ll be with you shortly.” Klaus commanded and Lucian nodded, obeying the Prince's command; possibly for the first time Caroline could remember. Lucian walked forward and firmly took Tyler by the shoulder, weaving him through the city of tents and following the knight's direction of his tent that he was using.

Klaus only moved when Tyler was several yards away and then made his way over to Caroline, who was standing still, frozen as though she was waiting for the sun to melt her. Klaus reached down and picked up her hand that she was just beginning to realize was throbbing. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, soothing the pain from her hand. 

“Klaus?”

“Are you okay?” He whispered softly. The hardness in his eyes melted slowly as he gazed upon her. Caroline found no hint of anger towards her, only concern. The sight had the flood gates opening and Caroline could not help the tears that poured out from her eyes. Her chest began heaving and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Klaus pulled her into his arms, allowing her to bury her face into his chest; her tears staining the navy blue frock. “Shh, it is okay. Let it out. I’m here.”

Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, Caroline felt her tears subside and was able to compose herself enough to pull herself out of his arms slowly. She turned her head to gaze up at him and saw nothing but deep pain; something she did not understand. Klaus reached out and wiped her tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. 

“I’m sorry.” Caroline stated in a hoarse voice, the tone sounding like a croaking frog more so than her natural voice. She reached up and gripped his hand with the one that was not injured. She pushed away the thoughts of her throbbing hand and focused on Klaus. “For crying. For ruining the tournament. For Tyler.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You ruined nothing, okay? Nothing.” Klaus leaned forward again, placing his lips to her forehead. “The tournament is still ongoing and the only thing you caused was more entertainment for the masses to discuss.” Caroline snorted, wondering if that should make her feel better or not. “Talk to me. Please. What….history….do you have with Sir Lockwood?”

“Picked up on that, I see.”

“Hard not to.” Klaus replied and there was a small hint of jealousy in his tone. Caroline looked down at their linked hands, wondering if this was the moment that Klaus was changing his mind. Wondering if this was the last time she would find herself in his arms. Perhaps she could convince Matthew to take her home early. It would be a blessing compared to having to face Klaus choosing another lady instead of her. “Whatever it is Caroline. I won’t be angry at you. It won’t change how I feel about you.” 

“Okay.” Caroline whispered, not trusting the hope she felt at his words. She gathered up all her strength and looked at him in the eyes again. “It was earlier this year. Well, end of last year I suppose. Sir Tyler was good friends with Matthew. I’ve known him since we were children. He started to court me in the fall, just as the leaves started to change. Everyone assumed that he was going to offer for my hand.”

“And did you? Assume?” Klaus asked, his imagination running wild. Images of Caroline coming to court married to Sir Tyler and Klaus knew that he would not have been able to help himself. Even if Caroline has belonged to another, he still would have fallen for her. Looking at her, knowing her, Klaus was unable to accept anything else. In that moment, he never sympathized with his father more. 

“I thought he would. It was expected.” Caroline looked down at their linked hands, thinking back to the time Tyler had paid her special attention. “My parents always assumed I would amount to nothing more than the wife of a small landowner. Tyler is the second son. His brother Mason inherited the title and family home. Tyler was the perfect choice according to my parents and I had just assumed the same so I accepted his courtship happily.” 

“You’re parents are fools.” Klaus spoke with such conviction that it took Caroline off guard. Klaus looked deeply into her eyes, and Caroline could sense that whatever he was going to say, it was the complete truth. “You are beautiful, strong, intelligent and everything I had ever wanted in a….well, you know what I want.” Caroline gave a small smile as he leaned forward again to kiss her forehead. “Never forget that.”

“Thank you. I think I needed to hear that.” Caroline whispered and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Klaus’s lips on her skin. They were out in the open but she couldn’t hear or sense another soul, for everyone was still at the arena, watching the tournament; whispers of how the Prince had gone after Caroline. 

“Always.” He replied and pulled back. There was a concerned look in his eyes, a question that plagued him and one that if the answer was what he dreaded; it would ruin him. Klaus was unable to give Caroline up but he did not know if he could stand the thought of being second in her heart. “Do you love him?” 

“Tyler?” Klaus nodded, and Caroline could see the clench of his jaw and she reached up with her good hand, stroking his cheekbone. “I thought I did once. I had nothing to compare it to and he paid me pretty compliments. I thought that was what love was. Until I felt something deeper and an emotion that could not compare to the infatuation I once held for some knight.” Caroline leaned upward and placed her lips against Klaus’s. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but Klaus could feel what she was just not ready to say. “What I feel for you is so much greater than anything I felt for Tyler. Don’t doubt that. Please.” Klaus nodded and kissed her gently again. “I don’t love Tyler and I never will again.” 

“What did he do to lose you affection?”

“He broke my heart.”

“How?”

“I was not the only maiden whose affection he was sharing.” Caroline huffed in annoyance. “Turns out that he was warming the bed of my cousin Victoria. Matthew’s sister.” Klaus’s eyes grew wide. “My uncle Peter had died a few years back and my aunt Kelly did not take it well. Matthew stepped up and did what he could. Victoria just got lost in the shuffle. She was easy prey. Tyler paid her the attention that she felt she was lacking so when she ended up pregnant with his child, the family, Matthew was beside himself.”

“Matthew demanded he marry her.” Klaus replied and Caroline nodded. He sighed. “He did the right thing. If it was my sister, I would have demanded the same and while I’m sure that betrayal hurt, at least you learned of his infidelity before you married him and were strapped to him for the rest of your life.” 

“Matthew said the same thing. He was the only one, and Elena, who comforted me. My parents were angry at Tyler and he was never welcomed back to the manor but they never showed me the affection that Matthew had. He apologized for robbing me of my chance of a husband but he was right.” Caroline let out a slow breath. “If I was Tyler’s wife and learned that he had been unfaithful to me that way, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“He is a simpleton for ruining his chance with you.” Caroline chuckled and shook her head. Klaus reached down and placed a finger under her chin, moving her head gentle in order for her to look at him. “Caroline, I want you to know something. There will only be you. No one else. When you are mine and I am yours, there will be no other. Just you.” They shared another small kiss and when they broke apart, Klaus rested his head against hers. “This will not change anything but I have to know. Have you and Sir Lockwood….are you…..I don’t-”

“Are you asking if I’ve been in Tyler’s bed?” Caroline whispered, gazing up at him. There was no anger lingering in his features at the thought that she may have given her maidenhead to another. There was fear, certainly, but no scorn. Caroline smiled and shook her head. “No. My innocence is still intact and I would not give it to a man who was not going to be my husband.” 

Klaus gave a small smile and pulled her into his arms. He knew it was hypocritical, wanting to be Caroline’s only lover when he had a woman before her; never maidens and never women from high born families. If she had told him there had been others in her past, he wouldn’t have tossed her aside, accepting that he would be her only in the future but there was a comfort in knowing that he would be the only man who would touch her. His hand moved to the small of her back and traced small circles on the outside of her dress. 

“Caroline?” They both turned to see Elena walking towards them. Her eyes were darting between the two of them, clearly relieved to see that her friend was in the Prince’s arms and not broken down into tears. “The Prince never came back to the arena and neither did Tyler. I wanted to ensure that you were alright. Are you?”

“I am well. Thank you.” Caroline said, her head still resting on Klaus’s chest. Elena smiled and nodded. Slowly, Caroline pulled herself from Klaus’s arms and he placed another kiss on the top of her head. 

“Lady Elena, Caroline injured her hand. Would you mind going back up to the castle with her in order for her to see Bonnie?” Klaus asked and Elena rushed over to Caroline. She grabbed her hand, causing Caroline to hiss lightly. Elena took in the bruised knuckles, flipping over her hand and inspecting every inch of it. “It will be fine but there should be some herbs and wraps that will help her through the night.”

“I’m fine!” 

“Yes. Of course!” Elena muttered off handily, not even paying attention to anything the Prince had to say and outright ignoring Caroline’s protests. Klaus looked down at Caroline who was scowling at him, clearing at him and Elena. “I think it might start swelling soon if we do not put something on it. What on earth did you do?”

“I punched Tyler in the face.”

“Caroline!”

“He deserved it!” 

“Did-” Elena’s eyes flickered up to the Prince and Klaus had trouble holding back a smile. It was obvious that Elena, despite having been in his presence several times over the past few weeks, she still tried to be on her best behavior. It made it difficult for Klaus to know Caroline’s best friend but even though his plans for the day had not gone as he had hoped, he still knew that Elena would be at court in order to support Caroline. “Is Tyler okay?”

“I’m not sure but I will find out.” Klaus replied and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him but Klaus did not respond. She knew that he was not about to let go the fact that Tyler had offered him her his token nor the fact that Caroline had dissolved into tears. He could tell that she wanted to argue and to beg him to let it go, but it would be no use. Instead she just pursed her lips and nodded. “Go back up to the castle and let Bonnie or her grandmother look at your hand. I’ll come and check on you later.”

Klaus placed another kiss on the top of her head and watched as she looped her arm through Elena’s arm. Slowly Elena guided Caroline across the long, the latter looking over her shoulder at Klaus. It wasn’t until the pair were out of sight and behind the castle walls that Klaus turned on his heels. His stride became forceful and strong. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins.

It had been a good long while since his temper had peaked in such a manner. His father had always calmed him when he got too angry, a byproduct of the wolf lingering under his skin. Since meeting Caroline, Klaus had rarely felt an ounce of anger; with the exception of the night he learned that Caroline and a few other ladies had been in the woods the night he and his father turned. That anger was driven out of fear of losing her; and fear that he had been the one who killed her. 

This anger was very different. 

It did not take long for Klaus to find the tent that Sir Tyler Lockwood was using, all he needed to do was follow the scent of blood. Without announcing his entrance, Klaus pushed back the flat of the tent and entered briskly. He saw Sir Tyler, with his armor off and was standing in his pated tunic and leather pants. His hand was still on his nose, having appeared to be taped and the blood washed away from his copper skin. Klaus took in his black hair and dark eyes, hating every inch of the man.

“Your Highness…” A worried voice came from beside him and he saw Lucian was still inside the tent. He was giving Klaus a once over and Klaus knew why his friend had stayed. It wasn’t to help Tyler clean up or see to his injuries. Lucian knew his friend well enough to know that Klaus was not about to let Tyler’s behavior be left unresolved. “I was just helping Sir Lockwood clean up from his accident.” 

“Thank you Lord Lucian but you’re free to leave.”

“Beg my pardon, Your Highness but I do not think that is a wise decision. It would be best to ensure your safety at all costs.” Lucian replied, carefully crafting his words. If they had been alone, Lucian would not have hesitated calling Klaus’s out for his behavior but the lord knew when such behavior was welcomed, and when it was not. They both knew that Lucian was not in that tent for Klaus’s safety, but Tyler’s. He was there to keep Klaus’s temper in check and stop his temper from becoming so uncontrolled. 

“I’m not foolish enough to run the Prince through.” Tyler muttered under his breath. The tone was so low that if Klaus and Lucian had been a few steps back, they would not have heard him. The pair turned their heads to look at Tyler, Lucian groaning at the knight that was clearly going to set Klaus off. Tyler clearly realized that he was being rude and gave Klaus a slight bow. “Your Highness. My apologies. I just did not expect you to come see me personally.” 

“Sir Lockwood.” Klaus replied shortly. His eyes looked around the rest of the tent and saw the usual trappings. A mirror in the corner, a table in the middle that had his armor resting upon it, a basin filled with water and a trunk that held his clothing on one said. On the other was a wooden chair that Tyler most likely sat in until he was called for his turn in the tournament. Klaus strolled over to the chair, deciding it was probably best to sit for such a conversation rather than standing; if he stood, there was a chance Tyler would end up laying on his back against that table. “From what I’ve been told you have a history with Lady Caroline.” 

“Yes. We-”

“But you’re married.”

“Yes. But-”

“Tell me why a married man would be offering his token to a woman that is not his wife?” Klaus asked and Tyler was silent, his eyes searching the tent as though the answer would appear out of thin air. His lips parted a few times before closing again. His brows furrowed in confusion but Klaus stayed silent, his fingers tapping his knee patiently. “Sir Lockwood?”

“It’s complicated.” Tyler replied and Lucian snorted. Klaus’s eyes flickered to his friend but said nothing. Even Lucian, the man who preferred his woman nameless and unattached, understood the sanicaty of a courtship and marriage. “Look, Lady Caroline and I are-”

“Tell me what kind of knight offers his token to a maiden who is being courted by another man?” Klaus asked, cutting him off. He cared little for the history Tyler shared with Caroline. He heard everything he needed to know from her and Tyler could say nothing that would convince him otherwise. His trust in Caroline would always outway his anger at the knight. 

“Caroline is being courted?” Tyler asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. Klaus looked at Lucian, having assumed that if Tyler had not known that Caroline was being courted by Klaus when he offered her his token, then his friend would have at least informed him so when he brought him back to his tent. Lucian’s lips perked up at the sides and it took everything Klaus had not to roll his eyes. His friend most certainly had a devious streak in him. 

“Yes.”

“By who?”

“Me.” Klaus could see Tyler freeze and his brown eyes grow wide. It would be one thing if Caroline was courted by another knight or even a Lord, an heir to some title and fortune but royalty was a whole different story. “ If you were nothing more than an old flame who had trouble letting go, maybe I could overlook this matter. However, the fact that you’re married and the history behind said marriage only tells me that your interest in Caroline lies beneath her skirts and not the woman herself. That you intended to make her your mistress.” 

“I had never intended that. I had hoped that Caroline would be my wife.” Tyler rushed out, and Klaus’s jaw set hard. He brushed an invisible crease from his breeches and stood slowly from the wooden chair. Lucian took a step forward, ready to place himself between the two men. Klaus’s eyes were cold and he could feel his wolf begging to tear at Tyler’s skin, but then he thought of Caroline. Her bright blue eyes and knew that this would not be something she would want. 

“So then you intended for your wife, the one who is about to give you a child, to be your mistress. That does not make me think more highly of you.” Klaus replied. Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other, like a lion slowly advancing upon his prey, until he was standing directly in front of him; Lucian directly beside each of them. “Let me make myself clear. I intend to make Caroline my wife. That means that one day, I intend to make her your queen. You will no longer offer your tokens or affections upon her, not because of me but she clearly does not want them. Do you understand?”

“If Caroline-”

“If Caroline decides to reject me, that is on her terms and not on yours. You have nothing to do with her any longer. You ruined that right when you crawled into her cousin’s bed for the first time.” Klaus’s cold eyes trailed him, the creases in Tyler’s face and the anger lingering behind those dark eyes. Klaus could see the pride in them and that was nothing something Klaus was willing to accept. “I do not like you, Sir Lockwood. Not because you ruined a day that I had hoped would make Caroline very happy.” Klaus reached out, touching the blood stained tunic and thought on his ruined plans. “I do not like you because you made her cry. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Tyler replied and Klaus nodded, turning towards the tent’s entrance. Lucian turned to follow Klaus out, but the Prince paused to gaze at Tyler one last time. The knight’s appearance appeared defeated and Klaus was not above admitting that the sight pleased him. It was petty and something his father would have scolded him for but he cared little in that moment. 

“I’d have that nose set back in place, Sir Lockwood.” Klaus stated, his smirk causing his dimples to crease. The memory of seeing Caroline’s fist making contact with Tyler’s nose was enough to turn his spirits around. “It would be a shame if your face was forever offset by a crooked nose.”


	11. On Bended Knee

The sound of gentle knocking on the final day of the tourney had Caroline’s lips turning upward. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was Klaus’s bright smiling face and his blue eyes coming to life. He held out his hand for her, and Caroline slipped her finger between his happily, allowing herself to be pulled into the chamber; leaving her companions behind. Klaus would escort her to the tourney and have her take the seat beside him in the royal box. At first she knew that it was a message and one that had her stomach tied into knots. 

The message that the Prince had claimed Caroline as his own and that the rest of the Kingdom should treat her as such. 

Klaus had been dropping hints all week about the future and where he would see them ending up. He had not come right out and asked her to marry him but Caroline felt as though it was on the horizon; a very close horizon. It was not that she didn’t want to marry him, she did, but she questioned whether or not she would make a good princess, and one day queen.

Either way, Caroline took special care with her appearance that morning; choosing a mauve gown with a bottuce that was made of lace and the skirt was of pure silk. The neckline was high, tracing across her collarbone but the backside of the dress dipped a bit farther down her back than she typically wore but when they, herself and Elena, were getting fitted for new gowns, she was feeling a bit daring; that and she couldn’t help but wonder how Klaus would react to seeing her in it. She pulled her hair up into an elaborate updo, one that was more suited for a ball than a simple tourney and the feast that followed but she could not help wanting to look her best for Klaus. His eyes did not leave hers during the tourney, something the entire court noticed. 

Klaus sat at the hig table by his father that evening, wearing a dark black tunic with silver buttons down the front and the same silver crown that Caroline had come to adore on him. His curly hair hung slightly between his eyes and his smile widened when he gazed upon her in the crowd. She should have been irritated with him with the clear possessiveness he had shown towards her after Tyler had made a fool of himself. Caroline had stood on her own two feet for such a long time, and her first reaction is to push back against him. Yet, when she looked at him, Caroline could see the vulnerability lingering behind his eyes and instead she just retorted with something witty and went along with his whims.

In public. 

In private, she gave him hell. 

Yet as the tourney rolled on and Klaus had Caroline by side for the majority of it, she could not help but feel comfortable and completely uneasy at the same time. It was a flash into the future of what could be. He showed her a life that he wanted her to have and one that was of royalty. Everyday she was by his side, on his arm and all eyes upon her, all wondering when an announcement was going to be made. Caroline wondered such a thing herself and still wondering what her answer would be.

As she sat among the crowd, a boisterous feast to celebrate Sir Jackson’s tourney victory, Caroline could not help but enjoy the happiness that surrounded her. Songs were sung and ale was passed around with merriment. Klaus had insisted that she join him at the high table, something that was simply not done unless one was a part of the royal family. The King did not say a word, beyond tossing his son an amused smile, as Klaus pulled the chair out for Caroline. The food was so delicious that Caroline moaned when the taste of chocolate spread across her tongue. For a moment, she had thought she saw Klaus’s eyes darken and his hand curl ever so slightly in order to grip the table at the sound. His gaze was intense and warm that Caroline could not help but feel the blush crawl over her skin. Klaus had reached over, picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, feeling his lips against her skin made her know that it was not her hand Klaus wanted to kiss. 

Once the food had vanished and the majority of the guests imbibed, Caroline wandered away from the high table in search of Elena. The pair laughed at the antics of the knights and teased Matthew, who was starting to stumble as he walked. Sir Jackson was hoisted onto the shoulders of his comrades as Hayley laughed at the sight. Lucian talking sweetly to a maid as Enzo chased after Bonnie most of the night. As it grew later and the stars hung brightly in the sky, Caroline lingered among the crowd, laughing and cheering the rest; ignoring the fright of nerves that crawled over her body every time she turned to look at the high table. Klaus’s eyes followed her everywhere, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he watched her.

“Caroline?” The aforementioned maiden turned to see Bonnie smiling at her with a warm gaze and held out her hand. Her brown hair was hanging down around her shoulders and her bright eyes with concern. “I was hoping you could do me a favor. Enzo has been following me all night. I might have told him that I promise you a stroll and seeing that he is gazing this way, would you mind putting up with my little white lie?”

“Of course.” Caroline chuckled, turning her head to see Enzo looking at Bonnie as though she hung the moon. Caroline grabbed Bonnie’s hand and allowed the mage to pull her from the hall; the night sky catching her eye in the glass ceiling. She looked at the stars for a moment and felt a moment of calm pass of her body as though there was almost something magical in the air. Once out in the hall, Bonnie linked her arm through Caroline’s and the pair began strolling down the long corridor. “So how is everything going with Sir Lorenzo.”

“The same as ever. He persists in gaining my affections while I avoid his attention.” Bonnie replied but there was a upturn in her lips and her dark eyes held a spark in them that Caroline knew. She wanted to ask why Bonnie held Enzo at arm's length. She wanted to know why it was that she just was not interested in a man who clearly would move the heavens for her if he were able. The question was on her lips but Bonnie held up her hand. “But we are not here to talk about Enzo and myself.”

“We’re not?”

“No. We are going to talk about you.” Bonnie replied and the pair turned a corner of the hall. There were several guards and knights lined up against the walls, there to protect the occupants of the castle. Caroline could not help but notice that the guard had been increased with the presence of the knights compared to the night of the ball. “You’re having doubts about your relationship with the Prince.” 

“I wouldn’t call it doubts.” Caroline replied and Bonnie just narrowed her eyes, tossing her a disbelieving look. Caroline knew that it was not wise exactly to lie to someone who clearly knew more about the future than she ever could but saying her fears allowed would make them real. “I don’t. I care for Klaus more than I can let on. When I look at him, I can feel my heart beat faster and my stomach gets tied in knots. Being with him makes me feel like I’ve come home.”

“You love him.” Bonnie replied in such a matter of fact tone that Caroline couldn’t help but chuckle. The mage was the second person to tell her as such, the first being the King, and Caroline simply did not know how to process the information. She knew what she felt and she knew that she loved Klaus more than anything, but that information terrified her. “If you’re worried that he doesn’t feel the same, then I must tell you that you’re mistaken.” 

“No. It’s not that.” Caroline rushed out. “I was fearful of that in the beginning. That he would grow bored with me and leave me behind, heartbroken but he has proved otherwise. I suppose that he could still grow bored years from now but that is not what concerns me.”

“He won’t grow bored of you Caroline. I know Klaus well. I’ve played with him as a child and I’ve seen him with other maidens. Never has he looked at those other women the way he gazes at you. It is as though you did not just create the moon and hung it in the sky but that all the stars and the sun belong to you as well. You’ve become the first thing he thinks of in the morning and the last thought he has before closing his eyes at night. You’re his entire world so there is no way that he would ever grow tired of you.” Bonnie replied and then smirked. “That and I see the future so I’m not wrong.” 

Caroline laughed at that, trying to stop the burning in her eyes. Tears pooled behind her lashes and her breathing increased. She wasn’t sad but knowing how Klaus’s heart beated behind his chest was enough to send Caroline into tears. For so long she had thought she was unlovable. Her parents rarely showed her affection and then after everything with Tyler, she had just assumed that his infidelity proved that she was not deserving of love. To hear that someone such as Klaus held such strong emotion for her was hard for her to accept.

“Thank you.”

“Do not thank me. You’re worthy of love, Caroline. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise.” Bonnie replied, squeezing her arm gently as they strolled down the lightly lit hallway. The only sound that followed them was the flicker of the torches and the scuffling of their slippers on the stone floor. “Why don’t you tell me what it is that is bothering you because by the end of tonight, I want you to be beyond happy and with nothing holding you back.”

“I don’t know, it's just….” Caroline paused, trying to collect her thoughts. She had been so wrapped up in Klaus and how she felt for him, that the outcome of their marriage had not hit her until the tourney progressed. “I love Klaus. You’re right on that and it still terrifies me, this feeling I have for him but that is not what scares me.” Bonnie nodded, stopping in front of a small door and wore a warm smile. She reached out and took Caroline’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I would love Klaus whether he was a poor blacksmith or the King himself. It's just that he is the prince and one day he will be king. If I marry him, that would make me queen and I have no idea if that is a position I am capable of handling.”

“It amazes me the lack of confidence you have in yourself.” Bonnie whispered in a sad tone, her hand running over Caroline’s knuckles, tossing her a warm look that made Caroline feel as though magic was grazing across her skin. “It saddens me that you do not see the strength that boldness that is inside you. I saw you long before you arrived at court and the things you will accomplish will leave a lasting legacy. You say that you are not capable of being queen but I’m here to tell you that you’re not capable of being anything else.”

“Bonnie, how can I be queen? I have no idea what that could possibly mean. Put a crown on my head sure but that does not make me a queen. The responsibility of everyone in this kingdom would rest upon Klaus and I’s shoulders. Everything we do, every consideration and political move we make would either benefit or harm those people. How can I be capable of protecting them from the evils of the world?”

“I think the fact that you’re worried about the people of this kingdom is exactly why you’re the perfect woman to stand by Klaus’s side.” Bonnie countered, a laugh in her voice. “Do you not see how you answered your own question? Loving Klaus is one thing, beautiful and necessary, but being queen is something else. When I tell you that you will love Klaus until the two of you are old and grey, believe that. But also believe me when I tell you that you will be a queen who will be loved and successful. The visions I have of you, Caroline, you make the world a better place; and Klaus will need someone to tame his temper at times. That alone is why you are necessary.” 

“I suppose that is true.” Caroline laughed, her body relaxing at Bonnie’s words. If it had been anyone else, Caroline believed that she still would have been weary at their advice. However, she knew that Bonnie was a mage and had access to powers that Caroline could only imagine. If Bonnie knew the future, while it would not make Caroline’s life as part of the royal family easier, it would at least calm her nerves. “Thank you. I would ask how you knew I needed the reassurance but I have a feeling you wouldn’t answer me.”

“No. I wouldn’t.” Bonnie laughed and Caroline noticed how beautiful she was. She could see why Enzo was so infatuated with her. There was a magical spell about Bonnie that just entranced those she spoke with. Perhaps it was magic or just simply who Bonnie was but Enzo’s love for her made sense to Caroline and could only hope that the mage did not break his heart. Bonnie turned around and slowly opened the wooden door that was behind her, letting the hinges creak as she did, revealing a stone stairway leading to a tower. “Anyway, enough talk. I believe there is someone who followed us out of the feast, and is waiting up there to speak with you.”

The smile on Caroline’s lips grew and her heart began to flutter. She passed Bonnie and stood on the first step, taking a deep breath before ascending towards the top of the tower. The fear and doubt that had plagued her before slowly faded away with Bonnie’s words. With a chuckle, Caroline ran up the stone steps; the skirt of her silk dress in her hand as she went. When she reached the top of the landing, she noticed that the wooden door was open and the flicker of candlelight could be seen.

Slowly, she made her way into the room to see the room filled with candles. Caroline had been in that room once before. The night of the ball when Klaus stole her away and her story truly began. Gone were the canvas that held Klaus’s paintings; except one. On the far end of the room propped up against the wall was a canvas far larger than the ones she remembered. She felt as though she was looking into a reflection and gazing back at her was her own bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair was tied behind her in what looked like a bun at the base of her neck. Her lips were curled into an almost mocking smile and the expression she wore was a mixture of defiance and annoyance. 

“I started that painting after the night I first met you.” Klaus’s voice sounded from the wide open doors that lead to the small balcony. He was still dressed from the feast and the tourney but his crown was gone, leaving his sandy curls to be free. His dark black tunic made his eyes appear clear in the soft glow of the flickering flames; holding an emotion that made Caroline’s throat grow dry. “You were so fearless. Most women would have run or screamed but not you. You defended yourself, held your own ground and before I even knew your name, I knew that I wanted to know you.” 

“Klaus. I don’t- is this how you see me?” Caroline breathed, turning back to the painting. She knew that he was skillful with a paintbrush, having seen his work before but to see her own likeness etched onto the canvas had tears pooling in her eyes. She remembered how she looked that night at the tavern. Her hair had been slipping from its bun, her skin flushed with sweat and her dress wrinkled from travel. She had never looked so unappealing, and certainly not as Klaus depicted in the painting. “I’m nowhere near that beautiful.” 

“You’re more beautiful than I could ever capture.” Klaus pushed off the wall and walked over to Caroline, wrapping his arms around her middle. Caroline leaned into him, taking in his scent and the hint of the feast lingering on his clothes. Klaus leaned down to kiss the top of her head, before turning to gaze back at the painting. A painting Caroline could not look away from. “I want to hang that painting in my private chambers. I want to gaze upon that memory everyday for the rest of my life because it is the night that my life changed.”

“Klaus-” Caroline’s words were cut off by the touch of his lips. The kiss was light and promising. He broke away after a moment, resting his forehead against hers. He reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb running over her cheekbone. His lips curled into a happy grin and then slowly lowered himself down onto one knee, his hands reaching for hers. Caroline’s eyes grew wide and she could feel the entire world go still. The laughter from the feast echoing outside the balcony fell away and the cool breeze flowing from the night air could not be felt upon her skin. 

“Caroline. I love you.” He pulled her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’ve known it for a short while. I think it truly hit me the morning after the full moon. I was terrified that I had lost you and then I saw you standing there in the morning sun and I just knew. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, not because you would make a beautiful and fearless queen one day, but because I’m so deeply in love with you.” 

“Ask me. Please. Say the words.”

“Lady Caroline, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” The words slipped past her lip in a whisper so light that Klaus almost couldn’t hear it. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, the salt burning against her skin. Gone was the fear of not being good enough to one day be a Queen. Gone was the fear that she would always be unloved. All that was left was Klaus’s confession and the look of complete adoration in his eyes. “A thousand times yes.” 

The smile that grew on his lips was the widest she had ever seen. The dimples creased in his cheeks and he let out a joyous laugh. Klaus stood to his feet quickly, pulling Caroline into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle before setting her back onto her feet. Caroline’s laughter molded into the air as though it had always belonged there. 

Klaus could not help himself but lean down and pull her lips with his. The kiss was unlike anything they had shared. Klaus’s hands went to both sides of her face, leaving her a bruising kiss that Caroline returned with equal fever. She wove her fingers into the curls of his hair, gripping onto them as though they were her life line. She pressed her body as close to him as she possibly could. Klaus broke the kiss, his breath heavy as he gazed down into her bright blue eyes. The passion that burned behind them was all consuming. 

Klaus’s hand slipped down from her cheek, tracing a small path down her neck and over her collar bone. He grazed the side of her clothed breast and landed on her waist. A battle was waging in his mind, fighting with himself of what he wanted. When Caroline took her bottom lip between her teeth, his resolve snapped. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms, his arm resting just below her buttock. Caroline squealed in surprise, laughing as he walked her backwards, pressing her against the stone wall.

Caroline parted her legs slightly, allowing Klaus to press himself closer to her. He leaned in again, pulling her lips into another passionate kiss and his hands curling into her elegant updo. Caroline tugged on his curls and her nails scratched the top of his head. Klaus moaned into her lips, his tongue begging for entrance into her lips. She opened her lips and his tongue slid into her mouth, massaging her tongue with the tip of his. 

The kiss lasted longer than the ones previously, the pair of them just falling into the passion of her acceptance; their future laying within reach. Caroline broke the kiss first, filling her lungs with the summer breeze as Klaus’s lips placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. He trailed a series of kisses down the side of her jaw up to her earlobe. His teeth gently bit down on the small piece of flesh. 

“Klaus!” Caroline gasped out in a loud moan, causing Klaus to chuckle in her ear. He nipped at her earlobe again before kissing her jaw again. His lips moved south, his teeth nipping at her skin as he went. Caroline rested her head against the stone wall, her eyes closing; basking in the feeling of his lips on her neck. His teeth lightly bit down upon her pulse point and Caroline inhaled a sharp breath. “Oh! Yes.”

The vibrations from Klaus’s laugh only made her moan again. His lips parted slightly, kissing and sucking at the spot he claimed as his own. His right hand slowly trailed downward, stopping to cup her breast. His palm pressed her mound gently and his thumb traced the small peak that was straining against the fabric of her dress. Caroline gave a small moan from the back of her throat as Klaus squeezed her breast, biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. 

“Caroline. Sweetheart. I cannot wait to marry you. Spend my life with you.” Klaus whispered to her, his hot breath grazing against her neck. His lips nipping at her collarbone, kissing his across the small patch of skin peeking out from the top of her dress. His other hand slid down her side, gently passing the side of her breast and rested on her hip. His lips nipped at the other side of her neck while his hand reached down to grip her though. He lifted her leg up in order to hook it around his hip, pressing himself closer to her. 

Klaus leaned down and gave her another bruising kiss. His hips rocked forward and Caroline moaned into the kiss as something clothed and hard pressed against her clit. She broke away from his lips just as Klaus thrusted forward again, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Klaus pulled back just a bit in order to gaze down at her face. He began thrusting his hips in a slow rhythm, watching Caroline’s reactions intently. 

Caroline bucked her hips forward, unable to help her body’s reaction to feeling the warmth and friction between her legs. While Caroline was not completely naive when it came to relations between a man and a woman, she had never gone so far as to feel such pleasure before. She had snuck plenty of kisses with Klaus in the last week since she learned that he shifted at the full moon but nothing like this. 

“What-”

“Shh, just feel. Let go.” Klaus kissed his lips lightly again, circling his hips harder against her; causing Caroline to cry out. She fell into a rhythm with him, her hips moving against his, feeling the pressure building in the belly of her stomach as the small bundle between her legs grinded against his crotch. Faster and faster Klaus thrusted against her, his gaze focused on her face, studying her every expression; waiting for something to happen.

“Klaus!” Caroline cried out as a shock pulsed through her. She arched her back off the stone wall, pressing her breasts into his chest as the feeling of warmth spread through her. Klaus leaned down to kiss her lips, silencing his name that was rolling off her tongue. Caroline could feel the smirk he was wearing when he kissed her; seeming pleased with her reaction. “What was that?” 

“A taste of what our life together will be like.” Klaus chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again. He unhooked her leg that was still wrapped around his hip, setting her fully on the ground. Her chest was heaving and her skin flushed. She let out a small giggle, unsure what it was that she was feeling exactly but she could see the pleased expression on Klaus’s face. Her fiance’s face. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly again, neither unable to contain their smiles. 

“Whatever that was, it wasn’t how children are made.” Caroline told him, her eyes flickering southward to see him still fully clothed but something sizable straining against his breeches. She wanted to reach out and touch him but didn’t know if it was something he would want. She looked back up to see Klaus looking at her with a smug expression and she could not help but narrow her eyes. “What?”

“Nothing. There are many things that we can do that do not create children and I cannot wait to show you every single one of them.” He leaned in, pecking her lips and then her nose. The smile he wore made Caroline’s heart sore in her chest; she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. His happiness was infections and all Caroline could think of was that she got to spend the rest of her life with him. “We’re getting married.”

“We’re getting married.” The tone of her voice was almost a squeal and she fought down the urge to jump up and down, clapping her hands like a small child. Klaus pulled her into a tight hug and held her as close as he could, neither willing to to let go of the moment. Caroline buried her face into his neck and he spun her around again, lifting her feet off the ground. He spun her around for a few moments before sitting her back down on the ground. He placed a kiss on her forehead and linked their fingers together, pulling her towards the door. “Klaus, where are we going?”

“To my father! I have to tell him you accepted me!” Klaus laughed, all but pulling her down the stairs. Caroline laughed at his excitement as she ran down the stairs behind him, leaving the candle lit room and her portrait behind. Klaus pulled her through the hall, passing a few people milling about. Most were far too inebriated to notice that it was the Prince pulling a beautiful maiden behind him. 

Their laughter echoed behind them as they ran. They cared not for the drunken looks they received as they ran. Through the long twisting hallways and up another flight of stairs, Klaus pulled Caroline towards a pair of large oak doors that she knew lead to the royal chambers. Klaus burst through them and Caroline’s eyes looking towards the glass ceiling, taking in the night sky above them. Near the fireplace on the far wall, the King was lounging on a small sofa in nothing more than a robe and a pair of long breeches. He had a book in his lap and a steaming mug of warm tea that clearly had just been brought to him. 

“Klaus what on earth?” Ansel asked, staring at the pair of them as though he were highly insane. Caroline could feel the King’s gaze on her, studiding her appearance before turning to Klaus with an amused expression. Caroline peeked up at Klaus and saw that he had a wide grin still on his lips. “I take it that things went well?”

“We’re getting married. Caroline accepted my proposal!” The tone in Klaus' voice could only be described as joyful. Caroline could hear a hint of laughter in it that made her heart flutter and hearing those words fall from his lips only made her cheeks hurt from smiling. “We wanted to tell you first thing. Or, well, I wanted to tell you first thing. I might have just dragged Caroline along for the ride.” 

“First thing huh?” Ansel replied, the amusement clearly in his tone. He sat the book down that he had been reading on the coffee table and stood. He walked around the sofa and gazed at the pair of them, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Caroline felt as though she was missing some joke or source of amusement but the happiness she felt in that moment made her not want to dig any further. “Well, this is good news then. Welcome to the family Lady Caroline.” 

“Thank you sir.” Caroline whispered, surprised as Ansel stepped forward and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. He only lingered for a moment before stepping back and placing a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder; even though she hardly knew him, Caroline could see just how proud Ansel was of his son. “Now, when exactly did you and your party intend to leave for the Mystic Sea?”

“The following day. Lady Jenna thought it would be best to have a day to recoup before we began to travel back home.” Caroline answered, forgetting about the fact that she and Elena were set to depart from the royal castle within the next two days. She felt a pang of loss then, imagining the fact that she would have to spend a few weeks without Klaus by her side. She would need to pack her things and of course plan the wedding, but she had almost forgotten that she would need to return to the Mystic Sea to do so. It was almost as though it was no longer home for her.

“Well, those may have to be pushed back a day or two.”

“Father?” 

“You’re marrying the girl, Klaus. You will have to meet her family and arrange for the dowry as well as plan a wedding.” Ansel told Klaus as though he was explaining something obvious. “I’ll stay behind while you negotiate with her parents. However, we will need to arrange proper transportation in order for you to travel alongside her.” 

“You’re coming with me!” Caroline smiled brightly, the momentary disappointment vanished at the mention of the King’s orders. Both Klaus and Ansel could not help but smile at her obvious happiness, foreshadowing how the new family would interact with one another in the future. “Oh! There are so many places I want to show you! The caves by the sea shore or the paths that lead up to the cliffs!” 

“The armory where you learned to sword fight?”

“Among other places!” 

“Very well then.” Ansel chuckled at the pair of them. He walked over to the sofa and picked up the book and his tea. “We will discuss travel plans in the morning and iron down the details of your stay at the Mystic Sea before coming here for the wedding. Congratulations again. I am very happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you Father.” Klaus replied, a gentle warm burning in his eyes at his Father’s praise. Caroline squeezed his hand gently, showing him that she was happy to see him happy. Klaus turned to look at his fiance and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Ansel headed towards the stairs and paused at the bottom, turning to look at the pair of them again; that amused smile back on his lips. 

“Oh, and Niklaus?” Ansel called, causing Klaus to turn back to look at his father. “Do try and behave while you’re there.” Ansel chuckled while Klaus’s cheeks turned red. 

Caroline looked between father and son, watching as the older of the two headed up the marble stairs towards his own private chambers. Klaus looked back at Caroline, his eyes studying every ounce of her face. For a moment she thought something was on her face but Klaus began to look almost bashful about something.

“What is it?” Caroline asked and Klaus could not help but chuckle. Slowly, he pulled her towards the side wall where a small wooden table was pushed up against a stone wall and a massive mirror hung above it. Caroline looked at her appearance and nearly screeched. Her hair was a mess from Klaus’s fingers and there were little red marks forming on the side of her neck. “Oh my god. You...you...you brought me to your father’s chambers, the royal chambers looking like a harlot!” 

“I was overjoyed and I think you look beautiful.” Klaus replied with a laugh, his dimples showing on his cheeks. He looked at her with hooded eyes and his shoulders shook with mirth, which only fueled Caroline’s irritation. 

“It is not funny.”

“I know! I know..”

“Then stop laughing.” Klaus pursed his lips together and nodded. Caroline turned too look at her appearance and pulled the pins from her hair, letting the messy curls flow around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair in order to comb through the knotts and put them over her shoulder to hit the marks on her neck from view. 

“Sweetheart-”

“Do not talk to me right now.” Caroline snapped, pointing her finger at him with narrowed eyes. Klaus held up his hands in surrender, knowing that this was a battle that he was not going to win. He could see the smile playing on her lips. He took a chance and wrapped his   
arms around her middle, bringing her to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and gazed at the pair of them in the mirror. “I’m really happy.” 

“Me too.” Klaus whispered into her ear, pressing a kiss on the side of her cheek. Caroline leaned back in his arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of him holding her. “I’ve never been happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........................


	12. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

The fire flickered in the darkness and Caroline smiled as she looked around at her companions. She leaned back against the wooden log behind her and laughed as Enzo and Lucian imbibe in the wine that Klaus had packed for their trip, possibly drinking more of it than the Prince himself or any of the other guards. The trip had lasted two weeks thus far and it was going far slower than the journey towards the Abattoir forest. When royalty traveled, they traveled with all the comforts and privileges afforded to them. 

Klaus was given a tent to himself with a four-poster bed, a bathing tub, furs, books and anything else he could need. The rest of the party however, while comfortable, received the bare minimum. Several of Klaus’s guards would share a tent, making their different camps each night look like a small city of nothing but tents. She had thought that the excessive items such as the books and four-poster bed were ridiculous and when she had said as much, Klaus just gave her a mischievous smirk.

Apparently as the Prince’s fiancé, Caroline was treated to the same luxuries. 

At first she refused, stating that she did not need such things but the first night sleeping upon the comfortable feathered mattress, Caroline stopped her complaints, much to Klaus’s amusement. Their party also consisted of Enzo and Lucian, Matthew along with a dozen or so knights acting as Klaus’s guard. 

Their trip had been delayed a few days due to Klaus’s appearance on their travels, causing the rest of Caroline’s original party to go on ahead of them. While it was not spoken as to why Klaus was traveling to Caroline’s home but Elena’s sly smirk and her excited squealing most likely tipped off the rest of the party. The engagement would not officially be announced until Klaus spoke with her parents but their small little camp was aware of the news, Matthew pulling Caroline into a tight hug when she told him. 

Yet, as she sat on the ground, holding a goblet of untouched wine in her hand, Caroline could not be more nervous about how her parents would take the news. While she did not think they would disapprove, how could they, but the fact that they always assumed that Caroline would not amount to much worried her. How would they believe that someone like Klaus could fall in love with Caroline?

As though she could feel him, Caroline looked across the fire and saw Klaus staring at her with a worried expression on his face. She tried to give him a small smile but his eyes narrowed in concern, reading her in a way that she still reeled from. He brought the goblet to his lips, taking a long drink before setting the goblet aside. He tilted his head nodding down the dark trail that led to the tents and Caroline nodded. Klaus stood from his spot, wished the group a goodnight before walking around the fire. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. 

“Come to me.” Klaus whispered in a low tone and Caroline looked up into his eyes, his confession of love shining brightly in his eyes. Placing another kiss on the top of her head, Klaus pulled away from her and headed down the sea of tents towards the one he called his own. She watched him walk away and look towards the rest of the group around the fire. Most were enjoying the wine and cared little for those around them. 

In the weeks that they had been on the road, it had been easier to find moments alone with him. Most the guards allowed Klaus free reign as long as there was no one around that could potentially bring him harm. Lucian and Enzo enjoyed teasing the Prince of every opportunity when he tried to find moments alone with his fiance. The only person who seemed keen on not letting them alone for long periods of time was Matthew. While he gave the Prince and his cousin plenty of leeway, he did not want Caroline to end up in the same situation as his sister. Klaus often mentioned that he was both pleased and infuriated with Matthew on the trip. 

When they were alone, Caroline found herself in Klaus’s arms more often than not. His hands would roam over her clothed body, causing her to whimper into his mouth when his thumb would grace the side of her breast. Her arms would be wrapped around his shoulders while her fingers weaved themselves into his hair. While he never really pushed towards anything that would truly compromise her, Klaus more often than not did have her pinned against a tree at some point during the day when their travels had been completed for the day. They would emerge from the forest when Matthew would call out Caroline’s name, and they would appear with flushed skin, full lips and tousled hair. 

Caroline turned to look at Matthew who seemed lost in his own wine and wouldn’t remember her leaving at all come morning. He was laughing at the song Lucian and Enzo decided to randomly start singing, and while they were acting like fools, Caroline could tell that they were far more sober than her cousin. She leaned over and whispered her goodnight to Matthew, who did not even spare her a glance. She pushed herself off the ground and made her way towards the tents and away from the roaring fire. 

She looked over her shoulder and found that not a single person had followed her and the laughter could be heard echoing through the darkness. Her pace picked up and in the middle of the makeshift city was Klaus’s tent; that was directly across from hers. It was made of white canvas and she could see a low flicker of a flame coming from inside. She pushed the flap to the side and stepped inside to find Klaus in nothing more than the loose white shirt he wore under his regal jacket and his tight riding breeches. His feet were bare against the beige carpet the knights had laid down for him and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There was a massive bed in the middle with a trunk carrying his belongings pressed up to the end of it. A mirror stood in the corner with a table beside it, holding a basin Klaus would use to shave in the morning. 

“Caroline.” He breathed out a simple sigh and slowly walked across the tent, holding out his hand to her. Without a second thought, Caroline slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her into an embrace. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “What is wrong?” 

“Just thinking.”

“About?” Caroline didn’t answer him at first. Klaus kissed her head again. She could sense that Klaus was not going to let this go. He had told her in gentle whispers that he wanted to see her happy; to smile as brightly as the sun and to see a hint of sadness in her was not something he would stand for. “Talk to me. Tell me whatever is bothering you.”

“It's just that I’m nervous about you meeting my parents.” Klaus pulled back and Caroline looked up to see an amused smirk on his lips. There was a hint of smugness that made Caroline smack his chest gently. “Prince or no prince, the concept of introducing the man you plan to marry to your parents is terrifying.” 

“Scared they will not approve of me? Think that I’m not good enough for their daughter?” Klaus gave a small chuckle and Caroline just rolled her eyes. Klaus was the man every parent in the kingdom wanted for their eligible daughter. Yet, somehow Klaus chose Caroline, a fact that still baffled her to no end. Never once did she assume that he could possibly want her; that she was good enough to be a princess let alone the love of her life.

“It's not their approval of you I’m worried about.” The mirth slipped from Klaus’s face and he narrowed his eyes at her as though waiting for some omen that would ruin their happiness. “It's just that my parents always assumed I wouldn’t amount to much. I’m afraid that they will think  _ I’m  _ the one who is not good enough for  _ you.”  _

Klaus was silent for a moment, his eyes dark and stormy. There was a calm rage boiling beneath the surface of his skin and Caroline felt the waves coming off him as though it was her own emotion. She reached up and cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes and sensing the anger fading slightly. She knew it was the wolf that linger in his veins that brewed his temper, a part of him that she cared for as much as the man.

He leaned down and took her lips with his, pressing a gentle but loving kiss to them. Caroline fell into the kiss easily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her eyes fluttering shut. Kissing Klaus had quickly become one of her favorite past times. Something they tried to sneak in as often as possible. The feeling of his body pressed against hers, like the night he had proposed was never far from her mind and it was a feeling that she could not wait to experience again. Klaus broke the kiss first, resting his head against her forehead. 

“Having not even met them yet, I can already sense that your parents are the biggest fools in all of Orleans.” He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and stepped out of her embrace. He linked fingers together. “Come with me.” Slowly, he led her across the tent to stand in front of the mirror. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, their gaze meeting in the reflection. “Tell me, what do you see?”

“I see us. You and me.” She replied easily and her explanation was true. She did see their images staring back at them. Klaus with his tousled curls and that loving expression he always wore. Beside him was herself with her hair down around her shoulders, a simple olive colored riding dress and an almost hopeless expression; a look she realized lingered on her features often. 

“Want to know what I see?” He whispered and Carolione nodded, leaning against his chest while he rested his chin on her shoulder. “I see the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He kissed her cheek. “And I’m not talking about physical beauty. Caroline, I’m in awe of you. You’re strength, kindness, joy, intelligence, bravery….the list is endless.” She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes as his words flowed over her. “There is so much beauty in you that if anyone is undeserving of the other, I’m the one who isn’t worthy of you.”

“Klaus-”

“Do you trust me?” Caroline nodded without a second thought. She knew that there was not another soul she trusted more in her life; not even Elena. “I want to show you how you make me feel. I want you to feel the joy and pleasure I feel every second I’m with you.” He kissed her cheek again and pulled away from her. “Lay on the bed.” Caroline gave him a confused look and he just chuckled. “Your maidenhead is safe, I assure you. As much as I want to take it, that is something that will not happen tonight but that does not mean there are other things that I can do to bring you pleasure.” 

Caroline nodded and with a stomach tied into knots, she walked over to the bed. She laid down, her blond hair flaring out around her against the grey furs. At first all she saw was the roof of the canvas tent but then she felt the dip and Klaus’s face came into view. He rested beside her and leaned down to kiss her lips. The kiss was gentle and light, with a sprinkle of longing behind each movement of his lips. His hand moved rest on her hip, this thumb drawing soft circles on the fabric of her dress. 

When he pulled his lips from her, Klaus began peppering his face with small kisses. He started with her cheeks, his lips covering each of them before placing one on her nose and forehead. The feeling of his lips was soft and pulling her complete focus that she barely felt his fingers itching southward as though they were walking on their own accord. When he reached her knee, he pulled her skirt up her legs until his hand was able to rest on her bare skin. 

“What? Klaus-” He leaned down and kissed her again. She fell easily into his lips but her mind was focused on his hand and his fingers that were tracing lines on her skin. His touch was feathery and light, a feeling that she had never felt before. He began peppering her face with kisses again but this time placing one at the base of her ear, causing her to whimper slightly. 

“Just feel. Let go and let me show you how much you mean to me.” His teeth nipped at her skin, the sensation sending a wave of heat down between her legs. His hand began to massage her cafe, slowly going higher and higher while his lips kissed his way down her neck; latching onto her pulse point. Caroline whimpered at the feeling again. She bit down on her bottom lip as his hand brushed against her undergarments. His fingers drew small circles on the fabric covering her core, the wetness seeping through onto his fingers, causing him to moan. “Sweetheart. I adore you.”

“Klaus. I need, I don’t know.” Caroline whispered, her hips rocking slightly at his soft touches. Klaus pulled away from her neck, not wanting to leave a mark and stared down into her face as his fingers pushed her undergarments to the side. His fingers slipped between her wet folds and touched the small nub just at the top that Caroline did not know existed. He applied pressure to the sensitive skin while moving his finger in a circular motion, causing her to cry out. “Ahh! Oh god. What are you doing? I don’t-”

“Shh. It's okay Sweetheart. I got you. Just feel. And if you want me to stop, tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?” Caroline nodded and relaxed against the feathered mattress. Klaus continued to twirl the small nub and build a pressure inside her that she had only felt the night he proposed. Yet, this was different; it was more intense and the pleasure was sharper. “Do you feel that? The longing, the build?”

“Yes. Please. Don’t stop it.” Caroline moaned out, her hips lifted slightly, trying to gather more pressure. She opened her eyes to see Klaus staring down at her with an awestruck look. It was as though he was studying her every expression and quiver of her lips, committing the sight to memory. Gazing up into the ice blue eyes only added to the heat heat between her legs and the desire building in the pit of her stomach. 

“That feeling, the pleasure, desire and longing is just a taste of what I feel every second I look at you.” His voice was a low whisper. His finger’s moved downward, passed the nub and deeper into her folds. Caroline moaned and her legs parted further apart, giving Klaus easier access to touch her. “It's a feeling that is so hard to describe but it sinks into my bones.” Slowly, he slipped a finger inside her causing Caroline’s back to arch off the bed; the feeling of something inside her was so foreign that she could not process it. He began to thrust his finger in and out of her causing that tension in her body to build high and higher. Her hands fisted into the sheets and her toes curled. “It's like a blessing that I do not deserve.” 

“Klaus, oh god. Please. I need….I need you please.” Caroline’s hips began to move along with his hand, matching the rhythm he set. His thumb pressed against that nub again, only intensifying the feeling as his fingers moved faster. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, they fell shut as she let the pleasure of his touch take over each of her senses; her body reaching towards a height she did not understand. 

“That's it Sweetheart. Seek out your release. I want to see that look on your face.” She could feel his warm breath on her skin and the feel of his lips on her jaw; moving until they touched her lips. She moaned into his mouth, his teeth biting gently on her lips. Her entire body was tensing and her limbs felt as though they were on fire; reaching towards an invisible goal and was seconds away from reaching it when….

“KLAUS! Stop hiding yourself in here and come- Oh shit!” Caroline’s eyes snapped open to see both Lucian and Enzo standing at the entrance of the tent. Caroline screeched out and closed her legs tightly with Klaus’s hand still between them. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Klaus, burying her face into his neck as though hiding her face would keep both Lucian and Enzo from seeing them. 

“ _ GET. OUT.”  _ Klaus’s voice hissed with such malice that Caroline had never heard. Seconds later the sound of scurrying feet and curses from the intruding pair could be heard. Klaus slipped his fingers out from between her legs and kissed the top of her head. He held her close and placed another kiss on the top of her head. “They are gone, Sweetheart if you want to come out.” 

Caroline moved her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. She could see the irritation written on his face but she knew that it was not directed at her. The curl of his lips and how his eyes narrowed as he looked at the opening of the tent made Caroline feel warm; because it meant that Klaus was not about to speak on anything that had occurred between them except to her. It was a subconscious thought in the back of her mind and she could not help compare him to Tyler. While she never went as far as to allow Tyler to touch her as Klaus had, at least she knew that Klaus had far more honor than her old flame. However, that did not stop the swelling of fear bubbling in her stomach. 

“They saw us. Oh my god. They know that you were...that we….oh no. Klaus what if-”

“If either one of them value their lives, they will not utter a word.” Klaus replied, his tone a bit louder than necessary but Caroline could gather it was due to the chance that Enzo and Lucian were still outside the tent. Klaus wanted to make sure that both of his friends knew that what they had seen was off limits for conversation; to anyone. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m okay.” Caroline nodded and took a deep breath. “What you did, is that….I mean….” Caroline flustered, not sure exactly what she wanted to ask. While she knew the basics of what occurred between a man and a woman, what she had just experienced with Klaus, along with the stolen moments they had shared, was making her feel as though there was so much more. “Is that normal? That feeling or is it just because of how I feel for you?” 

“The answer is yes to both.” With his clean hand, he picked up one of her and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before moving off the bed. Caroline sat up on the bed as he walked over to the basic and Caroline could hear the slapping of water as he washed her juices from his hand. “Pleasure like that can be felt with any partner but I am finding that being with you, not even intimately is far better than anything I had felt before.” Klaus stood before her and reached down to take her face between his hands and kissed her gently. “I can only imagine how it will feel when you give yourself to me fully, for I am sure that our wedding night will be something I will cherish for the rest of our lives.” 

“Good.” Caroline kissed him again, gently and she allowed her lips to linger against his. When they broke apart, Klaus rested his forehead against hers and Caroline just enjoyed the moment, trying to push down that frustrated feeling that was coursing through her veins. “I suppose I should retire now. It wouldn’t do well to get caught twice in the same night.” 

“I suppose that would be bad.” Klaus leaned in and kissed her lightly again before stepping away. He took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. He placed one last kiss on her forehead and leaned down to whisper in her ear; his hot breath sending a wave of heat in between her legs. “Dream of me.” 

Caroline breath hitched at the sound of his voice and all she could do was nod. Klaus gave her an all too pleased smirk and kissed the back of her hand again. Once he let go, Caroline slowly made her way towards the entrance of the tent. When she pushed the canvas flap to the side, Caroline saw both Lucian and Enzo standing a few meters away. When they saw that it was her leaving, both men at least had the decency to look away from her.

“Not. A. Single. Word.” Caroline told them in a low and dangerous voice. Lucian just nodded and Enzo made a motion as though he was locking his lips with a key. With one more annoyed look, Caroline turned on her heels and headed towards her own private tent, that was located directly across from where Klaus’s situated. There was a long and wide road between them but it did not take long for Caroline to slip into her own tent. She tied the canvas strings together, sealing her inside before turning to look around her own tent. 

It was very similar to Klaus’s with a four poster bed, a trunk pushed up to the end of her bed and a mirror in the corner for her to use with dressing in the morning. A plush carpet was laid on the ground so she did not have to walk on the grass in her bare feet and there were a few candles scattered about that were unlit. For a moment, Caroline considered lighting them but in the distance she heard Klaus’s voice scolding both Lucian and Enzo and decided that she just wanted to go to bed. It was late and she had a feeling that several of the men, including Enzo, Lucian and Mattew were not going to be feeling their best come morning. 

She opened her trunk and stripped off her dress, leaving her in nothing but the chemise that was underneath. She considered pulling out her night dress but the summer heat was sometimes unbearable at night and the soft white fabric was lighter than a typical night dress. She folded and placed her dress inside before kicking off her slippers and climbing into the four poster bed; curling up under the cool covers. 

Caroline stared at the canvas ceiling and she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to Klaus and what had transpired in his tent. His words, as they always did, struck a core with her. She was still baffled that someone like him loved her and yet, whenever she looked at him she knew that he meant every word he said. When he whispered his feelings to her, compared to the pleasure he built up in her body as he touched her only scratched the surface of his emotions.

Only scratched the surface of  _ her _ emotions.

Remember how his lips felt on her skin and how his lustful voice sounded as he whispered his love to her while his fingers were inside her, only deepened the emotion she knew was already there. Laying in her bed, listening to the laughter in the distance and the sound of crickets chirping in the night, Caroline felt the summer heat flush over her body. Warmth pooled between her legs and her eyes napped shut; only to see Klaus’s awed expression behind her eyes. 

She pressed her legs together, wanting to feel that exquisite pressure that Klaus had invoked. Her fingers curled into the bedding, unsure how to relieve that frustration and ache that Klaus caused to stir within her. She pictured his long fingers and tried to remember how they felt when an idea came to her. 

“I couldn’t. Could I?” Caroline asked into the darkened tent and looked down at her own fingers. Biting her bottom lip to suppress her smirk, Caroline reached under the covers and pulled up her chemise. She slowly pulled her undergarments down her legs and kicked them to the end of her bed. She bent her legs and placed her hand on her thigh, unsure exactly how to start. 

Taking a deep breath, she began to draw small circles on her skin, slowly moving higher and higher towards the ache that was between her legs. She had never touched herself in such a manner, having never considered such a thing before but when her fingers touched the curls on her folds she silently cursed herself for not having done this before. 

Her attempts were clumsy at first but when one of her fingers touched her burning nub, Caroline sucked in a sharp breath. She moved her fingers slowly around it until she found a rhythm and pressure that she enjoyed. She could hear her own soft moans slip past her lips. She relaxed against the mattress and just enjoyed the sensations her fingers were causing within her. 

It was not the same as having Klaus’s fingers down here and his lips on her neck but it was better than suffering with the ache, unable to find relief. Her legs spread wider as she picked up her speed slightly. She had to bite down on her lips to keep her moans from growing louder. She did not need any of the guards or worse, Matthew coming in to find her touching herself in such an intimate way. 

The more she played with herself, the more Caroline felt as though something was missing. She pictured Klaus hovering above her and tried to imagine the sound of his voice as he was watching her chase after that building pleasure. Her fantasy traveled back to that moment in the tent and how his fingers slipped inside of her. She silently debated whether or not she should attempt such a thing but after a moment knew she was too far gone not to try. 

After a few more twirls, Caroline slowly moved her fingers deeper through her folds in search of that opening. She felt around her wet center for a few moments until she found the small hole between her legs. With slight heistance, Caroline slipped her pointer finger inside herself. She let out a loud gasp at the feeling. She froze, allowing herself to get adjusted to the intrusion before mimicking Klaus’s movements. It was torture and bliss all at once. She picked up the pace and then slowed it down; her finger not feeling full enough. With her daring, when she withdrew her finger she slipped a second one inside, stretching her just a bit further. 

Caroline all but purred at the feeling. Her fingers moving and thrusting in a chaotic and sloppy rhythm that was an exquisite feeling. She was still missing  _ something  _ to help her climb to that building pressure she could feel in the pit of her stomach. With her other hand, Caroline slipped if down her body until her previously unused hand touched that name. The feeling of the pressure mixed with her own fingers buried inside her caused her hips to jerk off the mattress. 

“Klaus.” His name came out in a breathy moan. The pleasure was building faster as both hands words to get her the point she desired, that feeling she had felt when Klaus had been thrusting against her the night he proposed. She pretended that it was not her own fingers but instead, Klaus’s that were working to send her flying. Harder and harder she pressed against herself and faster she thrusted her fingers into herself; her hips rolling with her own movements. 

She was lost in her own pleasure that nothing else mattered. All she could focus on with the gratification occurring between her legs; falling into a dream of Klaus’s lips on her and his weight above her. It almost felt as though he was there and behind her closed eyes, she could see his satisfied smirk on his lips and his dimples creasing in his cheeks. However, it was the way her memory replied Klaus’s husky tone as he said her name that had her soaring. 

“Ugh, Klaus! Oh god! Yes!” The ecstasy that overcame her was shattering and something new. It was similar to what she had felt before but completely different. The pleasure was intense and it flowed over her body in waves; Caroline moaning through most of it. When she came back down from her bliss enough to pull her fingers from her body, the first thing she noticed was that she was sweaty. The second thing was that she could still hear the guards laughter in the distance. “Oh my god. I can’t believe that I just did that.” 

Caroline sat up and noticed that her hands were sticky with the juices that had pooled between her legs. She slid out of her bed and walked over to the water basin and much like Klaus had down as he climbed off her, she washed her hands. As her legs moved she could feel the wetness from her release on her thighs. She picked up the rag, soaked it and wiped down the inside of her legs and then dried herself.

Before climbing back into the bed, she grabbed her undergarments from the end of the bed and slipped them back on. She pulled the covers down and climbed underneath them, her body feeling relaxed and stated compared to the pent up and tight feeling she had previously. She rested her head against the pillow and with a small smile, Caroline drifted off to sleep; dreaming of Klaus as she was pulled deeper into her slumber. 

“Caroline, you getting up?” It was Matthew’s groggy voice that woke her. Caroline blinked herself away, seeing that her tent was no longer dark but instead coated in the morning light. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Caroline? The guards want to begin travel within the hour.”

“I’m up. I’ll be out in a moment.” She sat on the edge of her bed, listening to Matthew scurry off . A small smile graced her lips as the memories from the night before came to her mind. With a happy pep in her step, Caroline busied herself with dressing in a light blue front and tying her brown outer corset around her waist. She quickly braided her hair and slipped on a pair of simple brown traveling boots. The moment she stepped outside her tent, several knights pushed their way inside in order to tear down the bed and prepare her belongings for travel. 

Caroline wandered down the pathway, watching as the knights scurried along, dismantling the tent city and getting the horses ready for their departure. They had a few more days of travel before they reached the Mystic Sea and this had become a familiar sight to Caroline in the few weeks they had been on the road. Her eyes scanned for Klaus or Matthew, hoping to avoid Lucian and Enzo as much as possible for the next day or so, in hopes that they would have something to give her to eat before they left. As though her prayers were answered, she heard her name being called. 

She turned around to see Klaus jogging towards her with a wide smile on his face and something wrapped in a cloth in his hand. His curls were far more wild compared to the day before. He was back in his riding breeches and a loose ruffled tunic but with the memories of his fingers and her own pleasure seeking from the night before, made him appear far more attractive than before. 

Or maybe it was the thumping in her chest at the sight of him first thing in the morning. 

“I wondered why you would find your way out of bed.” He teased her when he reached her, slowing his pace to stand before her. He held out the coth to her, handing it to her with soft eyes and a longing look. “I grabbed you some bread and an apple. You missed breakfast and figured you would want to eat something on the road.”

“Thank you.” Caroline smiled, looking at the food and them back up at him. Unable to help herself, she stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips; not caring which knight saw her and was even willing to withstand Matthew’s withering stare. When she pulled away, the bemused but happy look on Klaus’s face. “I missed you.” 

“I always miss you.” Klaus replied immediately. “Even when you’re only a few paces away, it's too far.” Caroline couldn’t help but blush at the admission. “And I also love seeing you flush red when my words have an effect on you.” Caroline couldn’t help but let a giggle slip through her lips, wondering just how much she admitted his words affected her. “I also feel like I should apologize for last night.”

“What why?"

“Enzo and Lucian.” 

“Oh. Yeah. That was embarrassing.” Caroline admitted, wanting to push that memory of the evening from her mind. She did not need reminding that Klaus’s best friends walked in on them while his hand was up her skirt. “Although, if I am honest, I would much rather just forget that happened and never speak of it again.”

“They will never  _ ever  _ mutter a word of what they saw to you or to  _ anyone  _ ever if they value their livelihoods.” Klaus promised and stepped forward to pull her into an embrace, completely disregarding any rules of propriety they should follow. Klaus kissed the crown of her head before leaning down close to her ear. “And I hope you do not want to forget  _ everything  _ that happened last night.” 

“Hmm. No. There are a few memories that I wouldn’t mind holding onto.” Caroline could feel her blush creeping up her skin again; only causing his chuckle to deepen. Klaus pulled back slowly and his eyes flashing at the memory of his hand sliding up her skirt. Yet, the satisfied smirk made Caroline want to toy with him just slightly. She could not explain what it was about Klaus that gave her courage that she would lack when she is alone. 

“My only regret is that I did not have the chance to help you…” Klaus' eyes darted around to ensure that they were alone and could not be overheard “finish.” 

“Oh, you have no reason to apologize for that.”

“And why is that?” 

“Because I took care of it myself.” The words were said so easily that Caroline was rather impressed with admission, especially because of the baffled and shocked look on Klaus’s face. His blue eyes grew wide and his lips formed a small ‘o’ as the realization to what she meant came to mind. “Klaus?”

“When you say, ‘ _ took care of it’  _ you’re referring to what exactly?” Klaus asked in a hoarse voice that had a mischievous feeling tingle up her spine, Caroline realized that she enjoyed seeing Klaus squirm. He shifted from one foot to the other and placed his hands on her shoulders, as though he did not know where else to put them. 

“Just that I did exactly what you showed me last night.” Caroline said in a very sweet voice, trying to refrain from laughing at his very strained reaction. She placed her hand on his chest, toying with the slight ruffles at the top of his tunic. “Just that instead of your hands, I replaced them with my own.”

“ _ Christ Caroline.” _

“I thought of you.” __

“Caroline.”

“And when I-” Klaus did not let her finish, as his lips descended upon hers, kissing her furiously in order to silence her. Caroline fell into the kiss easily enough, ignoring the few whistles in the background from the knights and most likely Klaus’s friends. She could hear Matthew’s cries of disapprovement but she did not care. When they broke apart, Klaus was breathing deeply and looking as though he was in pain. For a moment, Caroline almost felt bad for her teasing. Almost.

“I am going to think of nothing else while I ride that horse today.” He groaned as he stepped back from her. There was a dark and lustful look in his eyes that Caroline committed to memory. She knew that she wanted to see that look directed at her again, and in a setting when she knew that he was going to be able to follow through on his desires. “And it is not the kind of ride I want right now.”

“I’m sorry. That was mean.” Caroline leaned up to kiss his cheek gently. “Thank you for saving me some food. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Caroline turned around and walked down the long line of horses and few carriages until she reached the one she would be riding in. A knight opened the door for her as she approached and she climbed inside with his assistance, setting the pieces of bread and apple on the seat across from her. She smiled as the few books she kept inside the carriage to keep her entertained while they traveled were resting just at her feet. 

“Caroline!” She heard Klaus’s voice and before she could answer, the door to the carriage opened. Her fiance stood on the step, his body leaning just inside the carriage and a mischievous look on his face. “Which hand did you use?” 

“What?” 

“Last night.” Klaus’s voice dipped to a low tone that no one outside the carriage could hear. “When you had your fingers buried inside you, which hand did you use?” The smirk on his lips was possibly the filthiest one she had seen to date and it sent a rush of heat straight down between her legs. Without thinking, Caroline held out her hand for Klaus to take. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles at first. Then he opened up her palm and placed a small kiss in the middle of it before placing another on her wrist. “Which fingers did you use?” Without thinking, Caroline showed him the two fingers she had used to pleasure herself and Klaus took them both into his mouth, beginning to suck on them, nipping and licking at them in an almost crude manner. Caroline whimpered slightly, only breaking eye contact when he took her fingers from his mouth. “Have a pleasant trip, Love. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Suddenly, it was not just Klaus who was faced with a rather uncomfortable journey. 

  
  



End file.
